


Once in a Blue Moon

by WarioGirl



Series: Mitsu Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragonball Z - Freeform, Emotional, F/M, original concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: Mitsu is a Saiyaness Runt that had been rejected by her Home-Planet. All but one Saiyan took note of her existence, Raditz, and throughout the times together, they had bonded into close friends. But when the young Prince Vegeta separates them, taking Raditz under his wing and attempts to kill Mitsu during her Exile, Mitsu is saved by a mystical being and reaches to a sanctuary planet called Planet Sen, where a band of warriors hone their skills in seclusion in preparation to attack Frieza and stop his tyranny.But during her time living on the peaceful Planet Sen, inklings of her best friend occurs, and she is determined to reunite with him, even if she is deemed to be the most useless and weak Saiyan...This is Mitsu's Story.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Mitsu, the Saiyaness Runt. Her Story works around the beginning of DragonBall Z, and intertwines with the original series. This was mostly written out of fun, and as a collaborative pieces between a lot of good friends of mine, hence the many original characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this~
> 
> -CAST-  
> Mitsu the Saiyaness Runt, Gurēdo, Jūkin-Zoku, Lokey, Planet Sen (C) Wario-Girl  
> Tatos, Muna Akiiki, Kritena(Race) (C) NitraBult  
> Carameja, Lady Hachi (C) Carameja  
> Brenna, Bryon, Jassa, Planet Char, Charians(Race) (C) RedBlackStripe  
> Yumi (C) The-Dark-Fallen  
> Olfa, Lewis (C) Olfa-zfigher  
> Tarian (C) WiganStar
> 
> All DBZ-Related characters, ect. (C) Akira Toriyama  
> (I've probably missed a few others. I'll get back to it.)

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Prelude

**Planet Vegeta**

**Age 736, Past**

 

A long tunnel.

There was an archway ahead, leading into the huge hall, filled with the hushed whispers of a hundred people who have died within its very walls. Steady strides carried her past the finely-crafted marble pillars, drapes of the purest silks hung between each one, made for royalty only. Her footsteps were accompanied by the heavy tramps of two Saiyan Guardsmen, walking by each elbow, propelling her onwards to her impending fate, inescapably, towards the archway.

And then the little female Saiyan walked out into the Great Hall of her Prince's keep.

A Great Hall that had been created many years before she was born, it was a long and daunting room, a thick red carpet ran through it, trimmed with gold, towards a set of marble stairs where the throne of King Vegeta stood, high and imposing. Above the throne was the symbol she had been forced to reject her devotion to, the honourable symbol of her race, the Saiyans. A smooth golden crest all Saiyans wore proudly, a crest that was robbed from her.

The tiny female looked around, her eyes full of fear, waiting to catch the gazes of her fellow Saiyans. It was unusual to enter such an important Hall with no audience. It was not like Prince Vegeta to perform his duties without spectators. Perhaps it was because it was  _her_ , and it would disgust his comrades if they saw him in the presence of that useless Saiyan girl. Somehow, the Great Hall was far more daunting without the company of several Saiyans.

The Guardsmen had stopped at the archway and blocked her exit, so she was left to walk through the Hall alone, her bare feet tapping hollow as she approached the single figure in the Hall. She had no weapons, nor was she chained, for there was no need. She was trapped. She made her way a short distance across the echoing room, her head hung low to avoid eye-contact with the lonely figure in the Hall.

Beyond her, sitting on the huge granite throne, was a young Prince Vegeta. He was no more than sixteen years old, in Earth years, clad in his elegant white Saiyan armour, a cruel smile twisting his face. He was awfully small for his age, but his size did not matter. He was known for his superior and brutal ways, mirroring his father's attitude, a King she would have gladly followed if he had accepted her. He was framed against hanging tapestry, two long curtains of royal-red, draped at each side of the throne. She has never entered such a building with fine decor and royalty thick in the air. She felt as though she was in the wrong place. But it only reassured her that she was not only in the imperial hall of her Prince and King, but also her tomb.

At last, she lifted her head, only slightly, a pair of wide eyes found Prince Vegeta. He was focused only on the Saiyan-Runt, and in the silence that filled the hall, he glared at her with naked hate in his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Mitsu," Prince Vegeta said lowly. "I thought you would have died in a matter of three days," He got to his feet, folding his arms behind his back. Mitsu's gaze fell again, unable to watch the flaming blackness of Prince Vegeta's glare for too long. Even then, she could feel them burning. "For a Saiyan-Runt, you've survived pretty darn well. I must congratulate you for that," He cocked a thick brow at her. "Tell me, Mitsu, how did you do it?"

Just as he predicted, the petite Saiyaness said nothing, refusing to look at him.

Prince Vegeta tuttered, shaking his head in mock-sympathy. "Ah, typical. You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Mitsu chewed on her bottom lip hard, sensing that this wasn't just a catch-up. Somehow, he knew the answer already...

She heard the soft taps of Prince Vegeta's boot hitting the step, approaching her painfully slow. He had expected Mitsu to show at least a flicker of fear, but she was trying very hard not to show any, not for his pleasure.

_Remember what he told you! Show him no fear!_

"Such a pity," Prince Vegeta said, tilting his head. "I was intrigued with how a Saiyan reject like yourself survived in the wild,"

"Our ancestors survived," came the meek reply. It was clear in her voice how frightened she was, but the Prince was impressed by her sudden ounce of courage.

"They survived as  _packs_ ," The Prince corrected her. "That's how we Saiyans strived to become who we are today. Fearful warriors that will destroy whatever may come." His gaze hardened. "We do not need nor want such weaklings like you to bring us down," Then his voice dropped into an icy menace through gritted teeth. "I'll ask you again, how did you survive?" He asked again, only this time his voice was more tense, threatening.

He could see in her heart-shaped face the emotions battling in her eyes, as if unsure what to do. Then:

"I just did, Your Highness,"

She watched as Prince Vegeta's eyes squinted furiously, and waited for him to end her life then. Surprisingly, he didn't. He suppressed his frustration, a glint in his dark eyes revealed he had something far worse than death planned for her. He wanted to play with his prey.

"I'm surprised," He lowered his head down, so he was eye-level with the Saiyaness. "Considering how much you feared me, you seemed to have forgotten how ruthless I can be," His voice was dauntingly low, iron intimidation thick in his words. "I may have considered giving you a second-chance if you obeyed me. But you and I know that's not going to happen," A frosty smirk tugged at the end of his lips, his eyes close to her."For your information, I  _knew_  the answer already," he motioned at another archway, and a pair of storm-doors opened with a loud bolt. Then the Great Hall was in uproar, shouting and stamping echoed through and archway and startled Mitsu.

Prince Vegeta kept his eyes fixed onto Mitsu, as she raised her head and looked...

"Get your hands off me! I can walk by myself!" A male Saiyan was screaming, and Mitsu's pupils dinted as she saw the scene before her.

A tall, muscular Saiyan was restrained by three Guardsmen, towering slightly as his arms were twisted in an unbreakable position. He wore the Saiyan armour she recognised, black and brown, the outsized shoulder pads hung over his burly shoulders like eaves of a roof. A large mane of thick, black hair was caught under the arms of the Guardsmen, trapping them. He was unarmed too. The Guardsmen forcefully threw the Saiyan onto the floor, beside Prince Vegeta, and they ushered back into their positions, blocking the door as the newcomer picked himself up, brushing his strong legs.

Then his gaze met with Mitsu, and his hard eyes widened.

"I'm sure this will help you remember, Mitsu," Prince Vegeta said darkly, finding the reactions of the two Saiyans amusing. "You've met Raditz before, haven't you?"

Silence.

All Mitsu can do was stare at Raditz, her only friend, her mouth open slightly in an agonizing, voiceless gasp. Raditz froze too, his face painted in mute-horror.

"M-Mitsu..." Was all Raditz could say, his voice strangled by his disbelief.

"I'm sorry..." Came the tearful reply, her wide eyes begging Raditz for forgiveness. Forgiveness for what, she wasn't sure, but she felt as though she was to blame for putting him in this position. Prince Vegeta laughed tersely.

"How adorable!" He said sarcastically. "Though I must admit, it was rather surprising to see Raditz in the company of a Runt such as yourself, Mitsu!" He turned to Raditz, who could only glare at him defiantly. "Raditz, tell me, what intrigued you to help this poor excuse of a Saiyan,"

"What does it matter?" Raditz hissed, his voice as gruff and rugged as Mitsu remembered. "It's not harming anyone,"

"It's harming  _yourself_ , Raditz!" The Prince said sharply, his voice slightly tense. "Don't you realise, it has made you soft!" His eyes possessed a faint flame of antagonism and authority. They fixed back onto Mitsu. "This wretched Saiyan has softened you! Look at this!" Quicker than an eye-blink, Prince Vegeta snatched Mitsu's willowy arm, holding it up towards Raditz. Raditz knew his reason. Around her right arm was a thin, crimson band tied around her upper arm, mirroring Raditz's bands around his left arm and leg. Prince Vegeta did not need to reveal her leg. They all knew the second band was there, from the night Raditz has given them to her. "What do you call this? Companionship? A Romance?"

Frightened to have been touched by the Prince, Mitsu instinctively snatched her arm away from the Prince, hugging it against her chest. Prince Vegeta was taken back, and he slowly turned his hot glare at the little Saiyan, his eyes filled with unspeakable wrath. He would have lashed out on her too, if Raditz had not immediately jumped between them, his towering form and lengthy mane hiding Mitsu from their Prince. For a wild moment, Raditz pictured seizing the young prince by the throat and striking him with a single Ki-Powered blast. But it was insanity. Prince Vegeta undeniably had several Guardsmen with their keen eyes trained on them. The Prince was young, but he certainly wasn't foolish.

"She is my apprentice!" Raditz shouted; and a moment later he added: "She's my friend,"

Mitsu blinked, feeling the hot tears burning the back of her eyes. Her petit hands found Raditz's armoured hand, and they held onto it tightly, terrified of the edgy situation.

The touch reminded her of the time he was teaching her how to fly. Frightened and inexperienced, she grasped onto his hands, arms and eventually his neck in sheer panic, despite only being a few inches off the floor. But holding onto her hands, he gave her a small squeeze.

 _Trust me,_  his words echoed.

Now, she felt Raditz's lean, battle-worn hand giving her the same reassuring squeeze. She looked up at Raditz, who focused his cold, fiery eyes at the Prince.

Prince Vegeta made a small, tight smile in response, before he was unable to contain his laughter, his voice howling, bouncing off the walls and rising up to the high ceiling.

"Oh please! Don't make me laugh! You, a Master, teaching such a worthless Runt like Mitsu?" The Prince laughed harder, rubbing the salt into the fresh wound he had carved with his first chortle. "Raditz, you can't be serious? You're not even qualified to be a Master! You're a middle-class Saiyan Warrior!"

There was a silence, during which Raditz felt the heat of Mitsu's sense of betrayal. He knew that he had lied about his rank to her, but that did not mean he was going to let Prince Vegeta win. Not this time.

Mitsu would have said something to Raditz if the presence of Prince Vegeta was not with them. She was on the verge of tears, but Raditz wasn't intimidated. He met Prince Vegeta's gaze steadily.

The Prince faced Mitsu.

"From the look on your face, something tells me that your 'friend' here has lied," Prince Vegeta said, disgust in his voice. "He is not an Elite Saiyan Warrior, just an ordinary Warrior. Though he has more to give than what you could ever do,"

That stung her. Mitsu silently faced Raditz, looking for support but was given none. Raditz said nothing, his head dipped in thought and his face hidden by his wild locks.

At that moment, Mitsu glared at the Prince bravely, and to his surprise he saw the small flame of hatred churning in the black voids of her eyes.

"Elite Warrior or not, Raditz is still my friend!" Mitsu said, her voice strong and threatening. The Prince and Raditz blinked at her, taken back by the change of character. Mitsu was always known for her peaceful yet weak personality, too frightened and frail to fight against those in power. But now, she seemed to have mustered the courage to speak back at Prince Vegeta, shocking the Saiyans. Raditz stared at her, seeing the once meek Saiyaness now possessing the same bloodthirsty glint in her features just like all of the Saiyans. It was very bizarre for Mitsu to own such an expression. Perhaps now she has finally found her Saiyan pride? Raditz could feel the warmth of her Saiyan blood boiling.

Disregarding Mitsu's words, he glared at Raditz accusingly.

"See what you have done? Now the Runt has learned to not only survive, but to speak back to her Prince!" Raditz raised his head.

Losing his patience, he forcefully pushed Raditz to one side, breaking him and Mitsu apart. "I am just  _sick_  of seeing her face!" He held a hand towards her, his palm open and in the centre of it was the hot ball of Ki, growing bigger frighteningly fast. "Be gone, Runt!"

All in an instant, Mitsu had only the breath to scream as the Ki-Blast was fired at her, blinding her. She only caught a momentary glance of the blinding orb as it began to hone in onto her; and then she closed her eyes, and there was only the terrible noise as it struck.

For a long second, there was nothing.

Hot splatters of liquid sprayed across Mitsu's face, and to her dismay she realised it was blood. She felt no pain, and was not injured, only caked in blood. But why...?

Mitsu stared back at Raditz, his face merely inches away from her, his rough features held utter alarm. There was something indescribably horrible about the expression, his eyes wide, jaw hanging in a soundless cry. But it was not as horrible as the full comprehension of the situation. A paralysis gripped onto Mitsu, pinning her heart to her ribs and making her body go limp.

Looming over her, Raditz choked as blood bubbled over his lower lip, coughing in silent pain. A Ki-Blast that would have easily killed her was not as deadly to Raditz's powerful armour. She was grateful that Prince Vegeta was merciful enough to go easy on her execution. But that did not mean no one suffered. Raditz had leapt before her, hugging onto her protectively from the attack. White, scorching pain shook through him then, staggering him into unvoiced shock, as if he was unable to register the absolute agony his body just experienced.

Mitsu went cold with horror as she finally took in what has happened.

Then, Mitsu's howl of pain and heartache rose up to fill the Great Hall. Raditz's armoured body was pressed hard against her, hunched over her like a ghoul. The violent heat from the Ki-Blast emitted from the back of Raditz's armour, a large trailing vapour of smoke releasing from it.

Mitsu had begun to sob. Between Prince Vegeta's harsh words and Raditz suffering, she was crushed.

" _Noooooo!_ " She cried in anguish, her tiny hands barely able to wrap around Raditz's body, pitifully pressing onto his back as if it could contain the flow of blood there, running out between her fingers, staining his black armour red. His armoured body began to feel like dead-weight, becoming heavy against her. His staggering form dwarfed the tiny Saiyan, almost crushing her with his own body. She struggled to hold his body upright, fearing that he was dead.

Prince Vegeta watched the scene in silence, amused.

"My, my. I'm impressed. I didn't expect Raditz to take such a blow for you. He must  _really_  like you,"

A trembling hand rose eventually, grasping onto Mitsu's petit frame for support. Raditz hauled himself up gradually, glaring at Prince Vegeta with iron determination in his eyes as he grasped a hand over his stomach, shuddering.

"Vegeta! You'll soon regret underestimating me!" Raditz spat blood, staining his lips a deep red. It pained Mitsu to hear his voice; once so strong and dominant now wavering in a cripple fragile choke.

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Raditz. This is getting irritating," He folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the Saiyan who stood skewed in pain. "I'll give you both an option then. I can either send you both to Otherworld. There, you will die as the pitiful excuses of Saiyan Warriors I have witnessed," He cocked a brow quizzically, his voice flat and without emotion. "Or, Mitsu shall be exiled from her Home Planet, never to return, and you will stay with me. You will join me in my future missions so I can erase whatever disease Mitsu has cursed you with. It's your choice,"

Mitsu turned to Raditz, and in her eyes was a question. He felt something twist excruciatingly deep within him. She was pleading. She was begging him to help himself, but she couldn't do it alone.

Raditz wanted to join Mitsu, to leave this world and dominate the universe with her by his side, to forget about Vegeta. He wanted Mitsu to be safe, and he wanted her to stay with him. But his Saiyan Pride fought against him powerfully, tearing him between the options of becoming one of the greatest Saiyan Warriors beside his Prince, but that would mean leaving Mitsu, abandoning her. He had promised her to never forsaken her.

But that wasn't what she wanted. She would risk anything to allow Raditz to become a better Warrior, just as he has always desired, to win the opportunity to work with Prince Vegeta. Even if that meant for her to leave and possibly never seeing him again. She would have no form of communication with him. They may never meet again.

There was a long silence. If Raditz stayed with her, they would both die, and what else would lie for them in Otherworld? Even if she wasn't killed by Prince Vegeta, the twisted Prince would possibly force Raditz to do the dirty work for him.

 _If only there was some way,_  Raditz thought, forcing the pain to one side as best as he could. Some way to make the Prince change his mind, to negotiate a different method for them both. But the Prince was stubborn, and it would be risky questioning Prince Vegeta's word. There was no turning back for them.

In the end, there was no choice for them. He couldn't bear her tears, and he couldn't say no to her. He knew exactly what she was begging for. This is what she wanted. She wanted it enough to stand up to him about it, when everything else she let him decide. She wanted it that much. It pained them both, but there was no other way.

"Okay," Raditz said at last. "You win, Vegeta,"

"So, what is your choice?"

Raditz looked at Mitsu once more, making sure that she was certain with her discussion.

"Let Raditz live, please. I do not wish for him to die for my sins," Mitsu said, her voice small and tearful. Streaks of heavy tears ran down her cheeks without hesitation. "Exile me..." She hung her head down, pressing her forehead against Raditz's chest. "I do not deserve Raditz's kindness,"

Raditz bowed down to her.

"Mitsu," He stopped, suddenly losing his words. He was bewildered to hear such wounded words.

She looked at him valiantly; her black eyes glittering, tears thick on her lashes.

"Thank you...for everything," She pressed her lips softly onto his forehead, fleetingly tasting the sweat and musky scent of male Saiyan flesh before breaking the final kiss. "I'll come back for you one day, I promise," She whispered, hoping the Prince would not hear it.

They stared at one another, wordlessly bidding goodbye with their eyes. Then Raditz's muscular arms clutched around the tiny Saiyaness suddenly, drawing her into a tight parting embrace. This was it for them.

Prince Vegeta heard the whisper, making his jaw tightened.

_Not if her Space-Pod were to have a crash-course against another planet..._

A sick smirk twisted his face once more. She will no longer be a burden to him and his Race.


	2. Chapter 1: The Missing Fragment

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 1: The Missing Fragment

   
  


**Planet Sen,**

**Age 737, Present**

 

The face of Raditz's blood-spattered face tattooed in her mind like an excruciating keepsake of her existence, an image she could never forget.

Mitsu opened her eyes from the dream of tortured, whispered voices, blinked, and then remembered where she was. She was safe, with no fear. Just the infuriatingly indistinct sensation that scratched at some door of her consciousness, a constant prompt that reminded her of that dreadful moment.

The bed was too soft, making her feel like she was eternally on the verge of sinking into it, like water. The uncomfortable contrast to the hard, stone floor she had slept on all her life. She looked around, familiarising herself that she was no longer on  _Planet Vegeta_ , no longer in the grasps of the tyrant Prince of Saiyans.

The bed was in the corner of a small room, the bright sunlight outside lightening the delicate purple fabric that hung over her windowless balcony. A paper lantern stood on a small, square table next to her bed, painted in the same rich crimson-reds as the rest of the Palace.

She remembered vaguely of the journey from  _Planet Vegeta_ , the fleeting yet painful parting from Raditz and the one planet she knew as home and the rocking movements of her Space-Pod tumbling into the atmosphere of some distant planet. Mourning over the loss of her only friend had made her shattered, both psychologically and physically, making it nearly impossible for her to focus in training or even on simple daily tasks. Ever since her arrival on this new Planet she hasn't been able to sleep well, only when she had exhausted herself so much in crying that she was unable to stop herself from falling into a defenceless sleep. Those were the only nights she was blessed to get a decent slumber.

She slid her legs out from beneath the thin sheets and sat on the edge of her bed, only to stop.

The thought of Raditz had pounced onto her, just like it has every morning she rises from her bed, assaulting her before her day even started. It had merely been a year, and she was still incapable of waking up one morning and to feel nothing. The residents on this Planet were sympathetic, a striking contrast against the endless barrage of insults and tension back on her home Planet. Many have attempted to put her at ease, doing whatever they could to help restore her peace. The sooner she found her inner-peace, the better she would feel, the better it would be for this congregation of survivors.

She felt the back of her eyes burning, she ushered the thoughts of her Master, her only best friend back home. She has a new life here, and she felt as though she should be grateful she was able to live it. But the missing segment of Raditz still lingered, carving a hole in her being. Without him, she felt like an empty body.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, noticing her gown. It was an elegant silk kimono, made up of blues, ivory-whites and purples. She walked across the room, ruffling her thick, glossy hair sleepily. Her Saiyan appetite has gotten bigger over the months. For weeks she had been unable to eat much, stricken by her exile and the loss of Raditz. But with the encouragement of other friends and allies, she has eaten very little, not a lot, but it was better than starving herself. This morning was no exception. She didn't feel the familiar growling of hunger churning in her stomach. She felt nothingness.

She took her kimono and got ready for her daily routine.

*

She pulled aside the purple curtain and squinted at the blinding summer sun that sliced in eagerly to heat her flesh. Mitsu regarded the world before her silently, taking in this reality.

Outside, amid the many-coloured rooftops of ancient structures and dome-shaped buildings that were built in an apparently random arrangement on the warm-dry grass, the world moved on oblivious to her. Children from a race she did not know played and ran down the stone path between the domed huts, birds flitted from branches to branches in the heaps of cherry blossom trees, people walked back and forth on the arched bridges in the distance with buckets of fruit and water while others stood in clusters chatting.

The dwellings of this planet had been given the freedom to live wherever they desired. Some, like the one where Mitsu settled, were just small rooms within the Palace. There were many of them on all several floors of the Palace, linked by arched bridges, a dizzying network of crimson wooden bridges that connected the buildings to each other, a stable web stretched across the water.

No matter where the residents lived, each and every one was treated with the same amount of respect and trust. From the white-stoned dome huts to the stunning towering structure of the Palace, the most remarkable building was the Temple, where the Elders resided.

They lived as a peaceful community, each morning they would all greet one another cheerfully, or offer help to anyone who was struggling. This was something Mitsu did not see on her planet, anyone who asked for help were perceived as weak.

Carefully, she stepped onto the stone bench beside her, standing onto the wooden railings of her balcony. Below her, beneath the crossing of arched  _Kintai_  bridges, was the ocean that surrounded the Palace, branching off into small streams around the world. It seemed to have stretched forever, a carpet of glittering azure in the sun, glinting off millions of distant ripples.

For a while, she closed her eyes, taking in a long, deep breath, feeling the warm air embracing her. She was concentrating, concentrating, her whole attention fixed onto the core of her body. Gradually, she opened up the channel of her Ki, concentrating on herself, trying to focus all of her energy out of her entire frame and only fixing it onto the soles of her feet.

Eventually, she dropped.

Feeling the energy surging through her, overwhelming her almost, she felt a bolt of concussion firing from her feet, a distorted ripple in the air that hit the surface of the undulating carpet of lights, barely touching the surface, boosting into a powerful acceleration that made her whole body shudder at the misted memoirs of her first flight, blowing her black hair flat against her skull. And when she opened her eyes, she was airborne.

Mitsu burst out from beneath the arch of the crimson bridges, the world blurred as she spun sickeningly before settling on an even pace in the air. Not many residents chose to fly through the world, for they did not need to. Everything they wanted was only a walk away. But Mitsu enjoyed flying. It was the one time where she is reminded, serenely, about Raditz's teachings in using her Ki to fly. Without his attention and patience, Mitsu would be unable to fly. Now, she treasured that skill like it was the most powerful assets any warrior would dream of. It was mundane to everyone else, but Mitsu had a personal pleasure soaring through the air.

 _Planet Sen_  was always dazzling and vivid, even during night-time, where aurora lights would brighten the skies. All day the sun blazed directly onto them, and during the evening it was always cool and refreshing after a long day's labour. A community built together by a small gathering of survivors from different worlds, their depression and wrath used as foundations for a world that will bond those who had similar incidents, and every day more residents seem to add to the population. Scouts would travel through the Universe in search for survivors after disasters, mostly caused by the monster known as Lord Frieza, from the Cold family.

Sure, she knew who Frieza was. The other residents talked about him enough, and his name was usually preceded by a string of insults. She knew that he was the reason why everyone was on this planet. Her very first day living here had given her a chance to interact with the others, sharing stories between one another, only to flare up their reason to become stronger fighters whenever Frieza was mentioned. Mitsu had been told that her story was rather unique, a different contrast against those who were destroyed by Frieza's terror. They felt sorry for her abuse back on her home-planet, how she was forced to agree in exiling herself for the sake of Raditz. Many have told her she was already a strong warrior for sacrificing herself for someone else, though she felt as though it wasn't enough. She believed that she had been fooled, conned in leaving a world that did not want her in the first place.

But thankfully, she had crashed into this unknown paradise. Instantly, everyone felt threatened by her, taking note of her Saiyan features and feared that she was here to kill them. But after a long explanation and a scan of her weak power-level the residents quickly grew to accept her. Their happiness and kindness was something Mitsu was not used to, and had often felt as though they were tricking her, luring her into a false sense of security only to kill her. It wasn't until recently Mitsu was able to look at someone in the eyes and not cower away. They were all at peace here, and she wanted to join them.

Thousands and hundreds of feet above, other Planets bustled on unaware, while down here on this small, unnoticeable planet lived a community - one of many, no doubt - that existence beyond the laws of Lord Frieza.

 _Planet Sen_  was the Promised Land to those who were lost. No wonder they wanted to hide away from the chaos of the Universe. Between Lord Frieza stealing away their loved ones and the hopelessness of their situation, she could understand why they would want to believe in another place where things weren't so terrible. She could understand even that they would risk their lives for it. Species of all kind weren't meant to be crushed this way.

Sooner or later, they would find a way out.

Even if that way out led only to death.

Her mind full of dark thoughts, Mitsu paced herself to a steady halt towards her destination, gently landing onto the wooden bridge that led towards the walled Stone Gardens. Within its walls was the Temple, where the three rulers of this planet settled. The three Elders, all unique species from one another, were the leaders of this movement. And despite their daunting roles, they were able to live in harmony and peace. Just like the Elders, there were more life in the eyes of the people on  _Planet Sen_. They called to each other and made jokes, and the children played.

The sight of the Temple in all it striking glory always made her feel even more tiny and insignificant. She held on to the crimson railing that ran along the path outside the Temple and looked across the secret sanctuary, and marvelled at what had been made here.

A  _Tori_  loomed over her in its immense glory, a traditional gate symbolising the passageway of a sacred area, revealing the black and white architecture of the Temple, the Main hall facing her, fixed between the elongated Lecture hall and the towering Pagoda.

Mitsu frowned slightly. Unable to find the source of their aura, Mitsu assumed that the Elders were not here, no doubt interacting with their fellow comrades. Her disappointment soon rushed away, reminding herself that she was able to gather some alone time here. Besides, if she wasn't training, she was certainly in the Temple, either tending to the stone-gardens or relaxing in the Water-Blessing chamber, a construction that was made for the purpose of meditating in utter silence. It was rarely used by the residents; they found it more pleasant to meditate on a rolling grass-hill or in their very rooms. Mitsu preferred it that way, feeling more comfortable being alone than stuck in a busy atmosphere.

*

Silence.

In the sanctum of the  _Water-Blessing chamber_ , nothing moved. The entire base of the chamber was a shallow lake of rippling water, dappling the dark ceiling in its calm blue light, which shimmered with the undulation of the watery surface. Mirrors decorated the walls, reflecting back the watery light that fell onto it, making the whole room a dance of fleeting blue glimmers. A single stone path led from the doorway towards the meditation stool that sat at the heart of the island in the centre.

For a long time, Mitsu sat in the centre, surrounded by the dancing ripples of blue light on the walls, her head down-tilted, staring back at the surface of the water. Staring back was a young woman, dressed in her water-blue kimono that was woven with pure silk, and so was the obi, embroidered in pale blue, tied at the waist with a golden cord. Her gown was decorated with rippling lines in ivory, mimicking the motion in a stream. Her hair was the darkest black, and was worn in a long, thick plait, barely holding down her wild Saiyan locks, and was held there by several wrought-gold bands. Two lock of thick hair cascaded down at the side of her face, ornate with golden clasps. She was shockingly adorable, willowy and lithe, but her wide, innocent eyes lack the icy cruelty of the Saiyan Warrior.

She closed her eyes after a long while, crossing her legs over once more and clasped her hands together, resting.

Slowly, but surely, she tried to blank her mind, dismissing the whirlpool of confused and conflicted questions she had bottled up since her arrival, emptying her skull from any thought that would disturb her. She knew the process by heart, continuously trying to improve herself, finding the source of Inner-Peace, a sanctified essential for all of the survivors. Until they find peace from the ruins of their horrific pasts, they were unable to use their maximum strength and power to fight against Frieza, and they needed all of the power they could muster.

Mitsu straightened her back, closing her eyes tightly, imagining herself to be in the centre of nothingness. Emptiness.

The very thought of it reminded her of a cavern, one she was familiar with. A place she once called home. Despite this bitter thought, Mitsu was unable to withdraw away from it, already warped into that focus of worthlessness...

 

...Caked in space-dust and dirt, Mitsu peeked over the reddish rock, her eyes locked onto the figure oblivious to her presence. Her stomach was practically eating itself, feeling sickly inside. She hasn't eaten in days, and was so desperate for food. She knew she had to go out and steal from the others, and each time she succeeded guilt would overrule her, the food setting in her stomach as heavy as lead.

Famished, her trembling hands grasped onto the surface of the rocks, freezing in her position, her eyes on the prize. Beyond her was another Saiyan, his back towards her as he pondered for a moment. Beside him was a large meat shank ripped off by some unfortunate creature he had hunted down. Mitsu bit her lower lip. This wasn't the usual hunter she stole from. Unlike him, this Saiyan had a mass of thick black hair, thick quills that trailed down his back like a tainted waterfall, reaching to the back of his knees. He wore the Saiyan armour, black and brown, with the looming shoulder-pads that hung over his burly shoulders. Around his thighs and arms were red bands, mirroring each limb. Even from the distance, Mitsu was taken aback by the sheer height of him. It was common for her to be dwarfed by her fellow Saiyans, but somehow, this Saiyan seemed a lot more taller and intimidating than the other hunters she stole from.

An aching growl rumbled in the pit of her stomach, reminding her of her mission. She was reluctant in thieving food, but it was the only way she could survive. She did this without any intention of fighting. She was the weakest Saiyan on the planet, but thankfully, her low power-level was often dismissed as some small creature, giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak.  

She flickered between rocks, getting closer to her target. Eventually, when she was close enough, she fixed her attention onto the meat to find...

Nothing.

The meat laid there, untouched, but the Saiyan was gone.

She frowned slightly. Did he just leave it behind?

Scanning her surroundings quickly, she scurried towards the meat, heaved it off the ground. She'll have to take it by the small lake to wash it.

Once she turned around, the meat slipped through her fingers, her heart leaping into her throat. The world seemed to have darkened.

Mitsu had to tilt her head back to see who was blocking her way, who caught her.

Before her was the same Saiyan she saw. Her blood ran cold to realise that this Saiyan was incredibly tall, intimidating. He was almost twice the size of her, the broadness of his body doubled compared to her weak and slender frame.  _Planet Vegeta_  was dead silent now. Mitsu's heart felt like it was slamming against her ribs. The universe seemed to have narrowed, crowding inwards until there was nothing but herself and the male Saiyan. This is what she had dreaded. The Saiyan had been aware of her presence thanks to the device attached to his left ear. A Scouter, it was a device that can detect sources of power-levels, the green pane of glass shielding his left eye. The other hunters did not have those. But this Saiyan was obviously one built as a Warrior.

 _He's going to kill you,_  Mitsu heard herself say. Because she knew that if this male Saiyan thought for one instant that she was the Saiyaness that was rejected by her own Race, then he would be very angry. And people died when Saiyans got angry.

The Saiyan's black eyes slid slowly onto Mitsu as her legs began to trembling hard. She tried to keep them under control, but they wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry!" Mitsu cried out without thinking, her hands held in the air in a pitiful defence. "P-Please don't hurt me!" She shuddered violently, falling onto her knees as she cowered before the threatening male.

The silence scratched out like a fingernail along stone. The male Saiyan stared at her hard, his features unreadable. He didn't speak or flinch. The moment became excruciating.

Finally, the male Saiyan's gaze left Mitsu, though his presence still lingered. He walked towards her silently, making Mitsu tense up, cringing in the fear of being attacked or killed. She shut her eyes tightly and...

 

..."Mitsu,"

The soft voice brought her back into the present, ushering that frightful incident. The Saiyaness focused on the source of the voice, not moving from her posture, and smiled faintly to realise who it was.

"Hey," said Mitsu quietly, unmoved. It was her, the first resident to have greeted her when she first arrived on  _Planet Sen_.

She introduced herself as Olfa, a Saiyan a little younger than Mitsu; she had smooth, beautiful features, but her chocolate-brown eyes and stunningly-gentle temperament revealed that she was not from  _Planet Vegeta_ , no matter how hard Mitsu tried to link them together.  Just like her own attire, Olfa's gown was astonishingly outstanding, her kimono was yellow, with lithe branches bearing exquisite jade and orange leaves; it too was made of silk, as delicate as a spider's web. Her obi was heavy-looking, in russet and brown with gold threads woven though, it was an exquisite gauzy texture too. In her black, short hair a dangling green bloom of a willow ornamented it. It was the typical attire for those who settled on  _Planet Sen_.

Olfa took another step towards the small Saiyan, hesitating to touch her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Mitsu nodded, emitting a small noise of affirmation.

A pause.

Silently, Olfa sat beside Mitsu and studied her carefully.

"You're not okay," She said sadly. "I can feel it in your aura,"

It was evident in the sweating complexion of Mitsu's forehead that she was struggling to find peace. Something was stealing her concentration, making her focus on something far more disturbing, disabling her from relaxing. Her aura was sharply jolting around manically, burning. It stunned Olfa to feel such a violent tension in the  _Water-Blessing Chamber_.

"I...I don't know," At last, Mitsu eased, opening her eyes slowly and hung her head. "I really don't know...I'm trying to relax, but meditating isn't helping me," She folded her arms, finally looking up into Olfa's autumn eyes. "I'm struggling to focus,"

"I'm so sorry, Mitsu. I know how hard it must be for you right now. A lot of the Sen Members have finished their mourning of their losses...but you losing Raditz must have  _really_  left a scar in you,"

Mitsu's eyes fell. Hearing the name used to make her so tearful, but now she had cried all the tears she ever would about that. Now it only left her numb. Only the vivid memories of her time with Raditz were capable of shattering her to pieces.

"He's my world...I do wonder what he's doing..."

"Probably being a great Saiyan Warrior!" Olfa beamed, trying to perk up her friend's mood. "Maybe, one day, he'll be so strong he'll travel across the Universe to find you, and you guys can reunite once again,"

Mitsu smiled lightly.

"That would be lovely..." Her smile dropped. "That's if he hasn't forgotten about me."  She was suddenly tired of her tale. She looked at Olfa and shook her head slightly. "Perhaps I'll find him one day. I intend in finding him,"

Olfa gazed at her for a time. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. While she always wanted to keep Mitsu positive, her forever-optimistic attitude could only do her so much. Olfa scratched her cheek distractingly, changing the subject.

"Mitsu, perhaps locking yourself up here isn't going to help you. You need to distract yourself. I bet you haven't eaten either, have you?"

A feeble smirk pulled at Mitsu's lips.

"Oh, Olfa, you know me too well,"

"I know how troubled you are, but you shouldn't starve yourself like this. I mean, you've gotten better over the year, but I don't want to see you make yourself sick again," Olfa gazed down at her knees. "I don't think Raditz would want the same," Then she raised her head, and gave Mitsu a wan smile. "Let's go find Carameja. Maybe we can do something together. Maybe training? That'll help you," She placed a companion arm over the Saiyaness's shoulder, drawing her into a gentle hug.

Mitsu smiled.

"You're right..." Mitsu replied. "Thank you," It seemed a pitiably inadequate answer, but Mitsu was too tired and drained to offer anything else. Olfa appreciated it though. She understood Mitsu's moods. Compared to how she was when they first met, Mitsu has improved greatly. She now responds to people whenever she is spoken to, spends time with other people, and has been getting better taking care of herself. Of course, Olfa and Carameja were the only people she was capable in being with for a long period of time, but it was better than nothing. Her friends, the Elders, the entire Sen Clan, made her feel wanted, and that meant more to her.

Getting onto her feet, Mitsu and Olfa left the  _Water-Blessing chamber_. Perhaps another time then...

 

...the little Saiyaness cowered before the male, bracing herself for the attack that will kill her. Even with her eyes tightly shut, she could sense the male Saiyan lowering beside her, his armour creaking softly with his movements.

She flinched hard, waiting for his hand to snatch at her throat. But she felt nothing. Carefully, she opened her eyes slightly, trying to catch a glimpse in what was happening. But her black eyes widened in surprise to see the scene before her.

The male Saiyan stared back at her, crouched down to look at her levelly. Even crouched down his structure dwarfed the tiny Saiyaness. Between them was the meat she had attempted to steal before. But he was holding it to her, as if offering.

It took Mitsu a long moment to understand what was happening. She looked at him sceptically, assuming it was a trap. But he stared back at her seriously, and waved the meat before her, as if beckoning her to take it.

Mitsu looked at the male, then at the meat, and then back at the Saiyan. Eventually, she lifted a petit hand, taking the meat that was offered to her, her lithe hands brushing against his armoured-hand fleetingly, but from that brief touched she could feel his pulse, an immense heat radiating from his body. His Saiyan blood was running. As she took it, she fixed her wide eyes onto his, regarding his narrow eyes, seeing the brutal black fire that burned within them.

He stood up then, gigantic over her once more. Mustering enough courage, Mitsu stood up too, forced to crane her neck back just to see the Saiyan's hard features. To remember them.

They were remarkable. She admired his stormy eyes and thick eyebrows, his pointed nose, his strong jaw, the evident widow's peak, and his glorious mass of black locks that seemed to have fallen endlessly down his back. His structure was different compared to everyone else, doubled in height compared to her, his muscles firm, features they both possessed contrasted sharply, such as the size of his hand compared to hers.

She was suddenly enchanted by the presence of the Saiyan.

"T-Thank you!" She said shakily, her voice almost inaudible. And then she ran as fast as she could without looking guilty.

When she was gone, the male Saiyan folded his arms across his chest, watching her go...

 


	3. Chapter 2: Lament of a Saiyaness

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 2: Lament of a Saiyaness

 

Mitsu and Olfa walked downstream along the arched bridges, watching the leaves of the cherry trees flutter down onto the water. Outside, the sun was everlasting bright and balmy, pleasurably warming their skin and silken gowns. And despite this beautiful weather, Mitsu was unable to smile. Olfa observed her for a time, trying to read the shy Saiyaness's features, and was unable to find any other reason for her depression. It was clear to her that this male Saiyan was someone Mitsu cared so very much about. It often made Olfa ponder if they were in some sort of relationship, like a mourning wife disheartened by her husband's departure for the army.

Olfa frowned, trying to find a different subject to talk about, to distract Mitsu from her heartache, even if it was for a little time.

"Mitsu, we should spar again at some point," She clenched her fist eagerly. "I bet you'll be able to land a couple of punches at me! You've improved,"

Softly, the Saiyaness smiled.

"Thank you, Olfa. Maybe sometime later," She glanced at the Village below them, the Sen Members calmly wandering around, tending to their daily routines. "Where  _is_  Carameja, anyway?"

"I heard she's at the  _Tournament Arena_ ," Olfa beamed. Ah, that made sense why they were walking towards that general direction. Mitsu nodded and mutely followed her friend.

*

The day was bright and sunny when they reached the path to the Tournament Arena. Walking through the petal-covered trail, it led them through the arched entrance of the Arena. There, they entered inside, a vast area of space used for fighting ceremonies and Monthly Tournaments. The summer-filled sky was their canopy, exposing the bright-white arena with the sun's lovely rays of light. In the very centre of the arena was the stone flooring, white-bricked, the very bound of the fighting vicinity. Around the rectangle parameter, a smooth wall of white rose to a height of perhaps ten feet; and above that were three tiers of seats, carved from fine wood and plush with cushions, upon which sat few fighting members of Planet Sen. The arena was tremendous and remarkable when it was filled with every member each month.

On quiet days like this, the arena was almost empty, considering there was no Monthly Tournament going on at the current moment. It was often used to help the Sen Members train and spar against other Members without disturbing the residents. Very few Members stayed there. It was distanced away from the centre of their homeland, separated and curtained off with thick foliage of trees. Only the single path through the forest helped those walk into the other end of the woodland and into the Tournament Arena.

"Where's Carameja?" Mitsu asked, scanning the large arena that dominated the view.

Olfa squinted against the sun, trying to make out the sparring figures that fought in the air busily.

"She's probably fighting way above," Olfa brightened. "Let's stay here until she's done. Maybe we can get a drink or something?"

Mitsu conceded with a relaxed sigh.

"You sit down, I'll get the drinks," Mitsu suggested, and she watched her friend beam a smile back.

"If that's alright,"

"Positive," Came the soft reply. Olfa nodded, finding a sun-baked cushion to sit on and relaxed, gazing to the sky to see the remote figures battling. There was about four couples, sparring rapidly with one another, battle-cries soft in the distant.

Mitsu set off down the stone path, retreating back towards the archway of the Tournament Arena entrance. On her way, she waved to the other Sen Members that she came across; but she met nobody that she knew well enough to stop by. She was soon inside and out of the sun.

Within the cool and shady archway, a series of doors were opened invitingly, sheltered from the stark daylight. Mitsu turned to her right, entering a small kitchen that had been recently used to supply beverages for the sparring Members. Simple in design, but it did its job.

Obtaining a couple of glasses, Mitsu placed them onto the counter and generously filled them with fresh, cold berry-water. She was startled to hear voices suddenly booming in the stony archway, and turned to see a cluster of small children scampering. A little pink-skinned girl skidded around the corner of the door to the kitchen, hiding behind the counter.

Mitsu blinked.

Noticing her presence, the little girl smiled and placed a tiny finger to her lips. Mitsu mirrored her smile faintly, pressing her fingers to her lips, reassuring her she would not give her hiding spot away. Mitsu continued with the drinks, watching the child from the corner of her eyes.

A little boy with a small tuff of hair snuck into the kitchen a moment later, his wide eyes scanning around, searching carefully, only to pipe up in alarm when the little girl jumped out before him. The little boy frowned as Mitsu giggled softly.

"I got you, Re!" The little girl squealed in delight, hugging onto the little boy. He struggled in her grasp, embarrassed of being hugged. He pushed her away.

"Eww! Stop huggin' me!" He burst out, scurrying away from the little girl, and she gave chase, their laughter sounding the archway.

And Mitsu was alone again.

Her smile faded.

Yet familiar voices haunted her, echoing around her as the laughter dwindled into nothingness...

 

...The twin suns blazed in the pink-reddish sky.

Carefully, Mitsu pressed her body against the broken building, her gaze peeking watchfully at the edge of it, her eyes searching. Hiding behind her barrier, she sorrowfully watched as the Saiyans were busily milling between the dome-buildings, clad in Saiyan Armour. She tried to make out what they were saying, muffled by the sounds of rowdy laughter and snarls. Woe filled her, envious of a Saiyan female being among fellow Warriors, and she desperately begged to some unknown God that she would be blessed with such a treatment.

Her heels dug into the earth.

No, she can't go out. She must  _not_  reveal herself to the race that abandoned her. She ran a hand over her stomach, dishonour overwhelming her sinfully. What had she done to deserve such treatment? Why can't she join in? They clearly wanted her dead; she knew it the day they refused to give her rations the hunters have gathered, claiming that she was a useless mouth to feed. Ushered away from the clan with a bombardment of vicious attacks, she had fled far away and never dared reveal her face to the homeland ever since.

Until now.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to make out some of the figures.

Where  _was_  he?

None of these Saiyans looked like him!

Many were too small to be him. And the majority of them had spiked hair that pointed upwards, like black flames on their skulls. A lot of their armour was very familiar, but none were like his.

Mitsu felt her heart sank, slowly giving up.

Perhaps he wasn't here. Maybe he was away, or sleeping, or maybe even hanging out at the Bar, with the rest of the Saiyans?

Sorrow filled her eyes, and she tried hard to fight against the tears that bit her. Damn, why was she cursed? Why was she the forsaken Saiyan, left for dead? No one cared about her existence; even Mitsu was contemplating the whole concept of her life. She shuddered fiercely, shaking her head.

 _'No...don't be a fool, Mitsu. Someone_ does _care about you!'_

That Saiyan she met in the wasteland. If he was like any other Saiyan, he would have jumped to the chance in killing her, and he could so easily do. It was a question to the universe why he didn't. He could have done her a favour in finishing her off, rather than live with this nightmare of a rejected Saiyan.

The little Saiyaness's shoulders tightened, suddenly encouraged to keep trying. Surely he  _must_  be somewhere! She had to thank him somehow!

She glanced up, see the large building further ahead, a place where the majority of the Saiyans would hang around in. It was the Bar, the place that was forever filled with food and drinks.

Mitsu chewed her lower lip as she softly crept towards the building, hiding from any unwatched eyes.

She was astonished she managed to get to the back of the building without being spotted. Heart pounding against her chest, she tried to calm her breathing down, her small hands shuddering harshly. She clenched her fists to try and ease the shaking, but it did little good. Closing her eyes, she recalled the handsome features of the tall Saiyan, adoring the way his thick black eyebrows furrowed, his small mouth twitching, his eyes hard and steely. The thick quills of his immense black hair fluttering in the breeze, standing before her like a God. A  _hero_. Ah, a perfect Saiyan Warrior.

Enthralled by the thought, Mitsu swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes fixed onto the round window, her only aperture to the fascinating world she was denied from. She had heard stories about brawl fights in the Bar, and she had never dared stepped foot into it, and even if she did she would have easily been kicked out. Slowly, she stepped onto her tip-toes, struggling to gaze into the window as cautiously as she could, and once she got the view her eyes widened to see a totally different world.

The interior of the Bar was lit coolly by the glow of the spotlights above. Countless Saiyans clustered inside the building, their brightly-coloured armours clashing sharply against the dark blues and violet shades of the decoration. Plenty sat on small stools, gathered by round, white tables. Male Saiyans slapped the backs of their comrades, while couples drank contently, proudly displaying their relationship to any envious glares. Pitchers of red alcoholic liquor that Mitsu had not drank before dominated the tables, accompanied by bowls of mixed rice and plates of cheese, cooked meats and butter potatoes. She could hear the boisterous voices from within, muffled by the walls and loud music that played. This was not a place for a Saiyan-Runt.

Mitsu's eyes caught a figure.

"There he is," She gasped excitingly, clapping a hand over her mouth in fear of being heard. She squinted at someone on the far side of the Bar. The Saiyan had his back towards her, his unique brown and black armour glinting in the soft light. His thick mane of black hair was what Mitsu noticed first; startled to see it trailed all the way down to his knees, curious in how he had obtained such spectacular hair. He looked so serious and imposing around his fellow Saiyans, an aura of power seemed to have emitted from his body.

Her hand grabbed onto the rim of the round window, desperate to see his face. She had a sneaky suspicion that she had led herself into a false sense of delight, and that she was looking at a complete stranger.

The Saiyan was clearly laughing, loud and hysterically, as his comrade had muttered something about another Saiyans, before taking another gulp from his cobalt glass.

Mitsu licked her lips, wondering what it tasted like. Then her heart swelled the moment the Saiyan glanced to his left, and she saw his face.

Yes! It was him!

Her excitement fled away quickly though as another question prompted her thrill. How was she going to see him?

Her gaze fell to her feet, bemused by the thought. It was nearly impossible to see him without being caught. He was surrounded by numerous Saiyans, and the instant they see her, they'll kill her. She began to consider her options, believing this was a wild goose-chase. But it was the most excitement she got, it was the happiest she has been for a long time. Like a star she was unable to reach it, but she was at least blessed enough to see him.

The male Saiyan blinked, his eye catching a glimpse of the Saiyaness by the window. He frowned, assuming he was seeing things triggered by the liquor. As his comrades hurried eagerly to refill their drinks, he turned onto his heels and walked.

Mitsu sighed deeply, sliding down onto the wall and sitting onto the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest miserably. What to do? With no purpose of being here, why was she so determined to stay alive? Mitsu closed her eyes for a second as if in shame, until a gentle tapping caught her attention. Instinctively, she turned to the source of the sound, and had almost screamed in horror to see the face of the Saiyan staring back at her through the pane of the window, his eyes regarding her, unreadable. Mitsu froze; staring back at the Saiyan to gradually comprehend it was the long-haired Warrior she had met before.

Apprehensively, she gathered what little courage she had and stood up, gazing through the window, right into the black, fiery eyes of the Saiyan. For a long moment, the Saiyans stared at one another, unsure what to make out of this situation.

The male Saiyan narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as she tilted her head coyly, like two children on their first meeting. Tenderly, she placed her petit hand onto the window, as if she was trying to caress his cheek. The male Saiyan cocked a brow at the gesture, confusion painted on his features.

There was another pause.

Then the male Saiyan lifted his hand, and pressed it against the window, as if to press it against her hand. He watched as Mitsu's eyes widen, comparing the size of their hands. Unlike her hands, his was much larger, his fingers thicker and clearly worn over several battles in the past, roughened. She was amazed to see such strong hands, comparing them to her tiny, unscathed hands.

She leaned closer to the window, studying his features. He had a dominate widow's peak, framing his face with his wild Saiyan hair. His eyebrows mirrored the moonless-blackness of his hair, hanging over his sharp eyes. His pupils were dinted, small and black, intimidating to stare at. There was something about them that made Mitsu felt so uneasy the longer their gazes held one another, but it only brought in more curiosity. Like an addiction, she was eager to figure him out. He wore the same Scouter she recalled the last time they met, as well as the same armour, the crimson bands tied around his arms and thighs. Beneath his eyes seemed to have a shadow casting permanently, emphasising his daunting heritage as a Saiyan warrior. She found his nose adorable, a rather pointed feature with a steep bridge. She wanted to poke at it playfully suddenly. Another feature she admired was his neck, how brawny and strong it looked, thick and muscular. His Adam's apple seemed to have stuck out predominantly too, reminding Mitsu how much of a manly Saiyan he was, she found that attractive about him.

She gulped as the male Saiyan eyed her up and down, scrutinizing her. Such a tiny Saiyan, her eyes wide and adorable, clearly too innocent to be a Saiyan Warrior of his rank. It took him a while to realise who he was staring at. The little Saiyaness he met in the Wasteland. Why was she here? He had never seen her in the dwellings of the other Saiyans. While he had heard stories of mockery about the Saiyan-Runt, he has not seen it before. He only heard about it once he had returned from a mission with Prince Vegeta.

He blinked a few times to see the little Saiyaness pressing a small, wilted flower against the window. He tried to understand what she was saying, looking at her, blinked, looking at the soft-blue flower, and then back at her.

Mitsu beamed a smile, and it felt bizarre for her to pull such an expression, as if she was smiling for the first time in her life. The ray of glee caught him by surprised, as he too found himself smiling back without realising.

A muffled voice caught his attention, and Mitsu gasped to see another Saiyan approaching the male Saiyan, questioning him in what he was doing.

The male Saiyan glared at his comrade, dismissed it quickly, turning to the window to see that the Saiyaness was gone. Why was she staring at him in the first place? Did he do  _something_  that made her come back to him? Could she be a potential friend? He debated the questions as he stared through the window numbly, where he found the little Saiyaness. He argued with himself all the time that afternoon. He had few friends, and none that he would call close.

His eyes fell to see the wilted flower, which was left by the window...

 

...Mitsu wasn't sure how long she was gone, trapped in the world of memories she cherished so dearly, unable to forgot them, refusing to abandon them for they were the only rays of light she had ever experienced back on her Home-Planet.

She stood in the centre of the small kitchen, her body feeling hot and tense all of a sudden, defying the coolness. Her head was hung low, her eyes shut as she tried to recollect the sweet memories of Raditz, desperately grabbing onto the frail thin threads of her world. Her eyes began to hurt, tears of agonizing yet sweet memoirs triggering her.

"Alright there, mate!"

Forcing her tears back, she looked up quickly and turned to see a figure standing by the door.

He was slightly shorter than Mitsu, which was a very rare occurrence considering her Runt-Nature. Dressed in a pale blue and white kimono, he stood straight, his unusually-round head looking rather comical above his slim structure. It often reminded Mitsu of a needle with a berry pricked at the tip of its point. The majority of the time his arms are folded behind his back, relaxed. But what stood out sharply was his face. Unlike many residents on Planet Sen, he had bizarre features. Strange wide eyes peered from the eaves of his thick eyebrows, his pupils tiny. He had a large chin that stuck out greatly, his jaw broad, giving him an exaggerated under-bite. On his head was a simple hat, hiding his short black hair, matching the colours of his outfit with the symbol of a simple wisp of a cloud. His odd appearances could easily encourage ridicule, if it wasn't for his status, for he was one of the three powerful Elders of this Planet.

Mitsu started, embarrassed at being caught gazing off. She gathered herself hurriedly and bowed down to him.

"G-Good morning, Elder Gurēdo!" She piped up as politely as she could; her black locks of hair fell over her head like a curtain, her golden hair ornaments glittering in the sunlight.

"Morning, Mitsu," Gurēdo greeted in his wacky voice, his eyes smiling. Unlike his other comrades, Gurēdo was the easiest one to talk to. Despite his foul language and sometimes harsh tone, Gurēdo was an Elder people could approach casually. It was just the way he was.

He cocked a brow at the little Saiyaness, noticing her panic. "Yer alright, mate?"

Mitsu nodded wordlessly, standing up straight and fidgeted with her hands for a time. He knew that was a lie. He had been watching her staring into space for a while, seeing the struggle she held in her eyes. She was still missing that Raditz-guy. He hadn't heard much about him, for Mitsu had been too emotional to hold a calm conversation with him, but Gurēdo understood that she needed time to mourn over her loss, and had not pressured her in explaining herself. He let it pass without comment. "Yer gonna have a sparring session today?" He asked, approaching her on light feet. "Y'know, I haven't actually seen you spar in a long time,"

Mitsu rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"N-No, not today, sorry," She bowed quickly in a form of an apology. Gurēdo rolled his eyes. He had assured her that she did not need to be so polite around him, but she insisted. It was a small habit Mitsu had not been able to break. For a Saiyan, she was awfully timid, respectful and sweet. He was surprised that she was here to see the day. Saiyans with such natures could easily be killed off. "But I'm going to watch Carameja with Olfa. Do you wish to join?"

Gurēdo sighed for a moment, gazing up into the ceiling.

"Sure, why not? I have time,"

Mitsu offered Gurēdo a drink, but he courteously refused, walking with her to where Olfa sat. Many of the Sen Members called out for Gurēdo, and he waved back at them, making Mitsu feel like she was walking with a famous superstar. Of course, he was one of the most powerful beings on this Planet. He practically  _made_  Planet Sen. Without him, no one would be here.

Olfa beamed to see Mitsu and Gurēdo.

"Good morning, Elder Gurēdo!" She grinned as Mitsu gave her a glass, and the Saiyaness and Elder sat down on the plush cushions.

"Mornin', mate!" Gurēdo nodded, his eyes scanning to the skies. "I can see Carameja has improved,"

"How can you tell?" Mitsu asked in a small voice, taking a sip from her sweet berry-water.

"I can sense it in her Ki. She improves each and every day, just like everyone here,"

Olfa and Mitsu exchanged grins, touched by such a compliment. They craned their necks, gazing at the blue skies to see thumps of force bursting in various places, pounding of kicks and punches echoed the air.

*

Carameja halted, panting heavily as the breeze of the summer day billowed gently between her arms and legs. She hovered in midair, catching her breath. Sweat ran from her hairline down her forehead and neck. She blinked it away, squinting as the salty bead stung her eyes, then ran a hand through her blond hair. The sun beating down onto her flesh, the Bio-Android frowned.

Where was her enemy? He had outwardly vanished before her. She tried to erase all distractions; her enemy was too dangerous for anything less than total attentiveness.

For a time, there was silence, punctuated only by the occasional thuds of the sparring couples further ahead and the whistling of the warm wind. Then a shuddering sensation emerged suddenly from behind her, a pair of enormous green hands reached out and attempted to grab her face. She smirked, already sensing the Aura of her enemy and ducked, narrowly missing the grapple. Muttering a mocking oath under her breath, Carameja spun in the air; her leg extended and instantly made contact against the skull of her enemy. It startled him, making her sparring partner become limp from such an aggressive kick. While still attaining her human features, Carameja had the mystifying power of a full android, making her strikes severely effective. 

The Namekian barely gained himself before a second swing was coming his way with a force that could pulverize rocks. Sensing this, the Namek raised his arm upwards, blocking the second kick and took advantage of this. He swung his arm, allowing it to extend into a stretched lifeless rope, flailing madly around her. Carameja gasped, dodging the wild swings of the limp.

The Namek caught the Bio-Android sniggering, and before he knew it, Carameja snatched his arm, predicting its bearing, and with impressive vigour she threw him downwards, forcing him to cascade into the stone-flooring of the Arena with an almighty thud.

Carameja watched him, panting once more. Then she slowly lowered herself to the earth, approaching the fallen Namek. Her strength had improved, she could tell by the slight concave of the flooring the Namekian had created in his fall. No harm, of course, the Arena can easily be fixed by the Elders. It was normal for it to be destroyed like this.

Carameja examined the Namek, who stared at her with utter amazement, until he gave her a smile.

"W-Well done, Carameja," He chuckled weakly. "You have improved so much! I'm proud of you!"

Carameja reflected his smile back, bowing down and offered her hand to him. He gladly took it, and she helped him up.

"All thanks to you, Lokey," Carameja replied. Lokey brushed himself off, amused to find a few bruises and markings on his emerald flesh.

"I admit, you've given me a bit of a scare," He chuckled. Carameja's grin widened, pleased to hear how much she has improved.

"Well done, Carameja!" Olfa cried out, waving her arm in the air to catch her attention. The Bio-Android turned, and was delighted to see Olfa, Gurēdo and Mitsu watching her performance. She quickly bowed to the Namek, being dismissed from her training, and then joined her friends.

"Wow, Carameja! I felt those kicks!" Mitsu gasped in amazement, wondering how she was able to get stronger than she was merely two days ago. Carameja felt herself blush slightly to be covered with such admiration and compliments.

"Ehh, it was nothing. Lokey helped me a lot of the time," She replied.

"Oh yes. He is one of our strongest fighters, being a Namekian Warrior," Olfa pointed out.

Gurēdo nodded.

"At this rate, we will  _all_  be strong fighters! And we'll be able to save people, mates," He clenched his fist, empowered by his dream. The others approved with him, while Mitsu meekly agreed. She was unsure if she would ever surpass even the strength of a typical Saiyan child. Many have said that she had improved, and that she had gone a long way compared to what she was capable of when she first landed on Planet Sen. But it wasn't without Raditz.

The thought of him clouded her elation for a time.

"Speaking of which," Gurēdo's voice broke through her thought, and he turned to Mitsu. "Mitsu, do me a favour, mate,"

She nodded, her innocent eyes glinting.

"Oh yes, what is it?"

"Could yer find Tarian for me please? I've almost forgotten, I need to talk with her,"

Carameja and Olfa looked at Gurēdo curiously, wondering why he was asking Mitsu. He could easily find Tarian if he wanted to.

Gurēdo's eyes told Mitsu that he knew what she was thinking about, encouraging her to be alone for a moment. It was rather uncanny how he seemed to read her like a book without any sort of clue. Mitsu had once feared that he could read her thoughts. Being practically a deity, she wouldn't be surprised. But now, she took advantage of his commands. She needed the time alone to manage her thoughts.

She nodded, standing up. Besides, she wanted to see Tarian.

"Sure. What do you want me to tell her?"

Gurēdo tapped his enormous chin for a moment.

"Ehh, tell her to meet me at the Temple in about twenty minutes. Me and the others want to talk to her about something, alright?"

Mitsu turned to Carameja and Olfa, who smiled brightly at her.

"Don't worry, Mitsu. You can meet us at the Gardens," Olfa said, her autumn-russet eyes striking in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I'll be having a quick shower first," Carameja added, giving Mitsu a thumbs-up. The little Saiyaness nodded once more.

"Alright. I'll see you guys there, then!" She waved before she slowly lifted off the ground, and shot into the air towards the Palace, where Tarian's room was.

Gurēdo, Carameja and Olfa watched her leave, seeing her tiny figure swallowed in the wispy clouds of perfect white.

"Mitsu is getting more confident in flying," Olfa commented.

Carameja frowned.

"True, but I do still worry about her," Her eyes fell to her feet as she folded her arms. "I've suggested sparring with her, but she seems to keep putting it off. Maybe I've gotten stronger she's scared of me hurting her,"

"Don't be silly!" Olfa cried out. "I'm certain that is not the case. She just needs more confidence, that's all!"

"But she  _isn't_  getting confident. She won't allow it." Carameja said, frustration in her tone. "It's as if she's scared of being hurt again. I would  _never_  hurt her. None of us would,"

"She has a lot on her mind,"

Carameja and Olfa turned to the strange Elder, who was still looking upwards, the sun warming his face pleasantly. For a moment, Gurēdo said nothing. Then: "I can see it in her eyes. There  _should_  be a soul of a Saiyan burning, but there is so much sadness. It has drowned her thirst for fighting. Like a depression,"

"Y-You mean she won't fight at all?" Carameja asked, interested.

"Oh, she will fight. One day," Gurēdo reassured them, facing them. "She just needs time. It's merely been a year since she arrived. Many of the Sen Members weren't fighting at all until a couple of months later,"

"But that's a couple of months, sir," Olfa said. "It's nearly been a year for Mitsu,"

"There is  _far_  too much sorrow," Gurēdo pointed out. " _Way_  too much, mate."

"Isn't there a way we can help her?" Carameja asked, desperate in helping their Saiyaness friend.

Gurēdo tilted his head from side to side, thinking.

"Give her a little more time," He answered. "I'm sure something will happen that'll hopefully activate her Saiyan-Soul. She wasn't really connected with it in the first place. It'll take her some time to get back into it, mates. Yer get me?"

Olfa and Carameja nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"I hope so," Olfa murmured mournfully, digging the ground with her toe.

"Maybe Tarian can help us. She's a Saiyan too, right?" Carameja suggested. "Maybe she'll help her find her Saiyan-Soul. Maybe she could train her personally, be a mentor for her!"

Gurēdo's eyebrows furrowed at the comment, reminding him of a fragment from Mitsu's past, but said nothing.

"That sounds wonderful!" Olfa gleefully replied. "It could help her, for sure! We'll help her too. Maybe, at last, Mitsu can become the Saiyan-Warrior she was  _meant_  to be!"

Gurēdo made a vague noise of agreement. He had his own theories on the solution.

 


	4. Chapter 3: The Mark of a Student

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 3: The Mark of a Student

 

Mitsu didn't talk much, but she thought a lot. It unnerved her fellow Sen Members, who had long learned that it was Mitsu's way of coping with her tragic past, not that she was planning to kill them with her Saiyan power. Many times they would find her, drifting with that odd look on her face, her pupils focused on the middle distance as if seeing something that only she could see. At first, the Sen Members would shake her out of it in fear of her doing something drastic, as if she was suddenly possessed by a force of a cruel Saiyan and would attack instantly; but soon they learned that she would snap out of it if left alone and they shared a measure of sympathy with her situation. She was a victim of an empowered being. She had never committed an offence against Prince Vegeta, or even Lord Frieza. She was just born under a bad star, and that made her vulnerable. She had been cruelly abused and mocked for her flaws.

Mitsu landed softly onto the arched bridge that led her back to the Palace, a sanctuary she had spent the majority of her time in, wallowing in her grief. Recently, she has gotten better and had been spending more time outside rather being isolated in her room. But even with the glorious sunlight, the peaceful atmosphere, and cheerful residents, Mitsu was unable to stop herself from recalling the memories of her only happiness, like a precious jewel she did not wish to lose, she wanted to think back onto the past.

Numbly, she walked towards her destination, afraid of forgetting the Saiyan named Raditz...

 

...Mitsu was lying on her side in her makeshift straw bed with the pitiful covers drawn tight up to her neck. The cavern she resided in was her only home, what she had been able to scavenge. Luckily for her, no one had claimed it. It was far from the residential patch of land, even though the walking distance was almost unbearable to put up with. Unable to fly, she was anchored to the dirt of the earth, like the disgraceful scum she was.

Though one thought made her chest flutter with glee, and she savoured it. The male Saiyan. He  _smiled_  at her! It was short-lived however. Mitsu was exhausted running back to her cavern after being consumed with fear of being caught. It was risk that was totally worth it. She was assured that he wasn't a figment of her imagination, that he was  _real_.

The aching hunger was slowly beginning to return, urging her to sleep. It would hopefully help her forget the famine for a few hours, if she was lucky. Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to sleep, while the fear of being found would always stress her. She hated sleeping, but it was a perfect time-killer, and it certainly helped ease the pain once she fell into slumber-

Her heart stopped, her ears straining for a sound.

Did she hear something?

Suddenly, her head began to pound, her blood chilling when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, a shadow slowly crawling up the red-brown wall she was facing. Her eyes widened in distress and she drew the covers closer to her.

_Oh no!_

Too afraid in looking at the intruder, or closing her eyes, Mitsu was forced to watch the shadow grow, her invader coming closer. Eventually, the footsteps stopped, but even by now Mitsu could feel the presence of a being standing right behind her. The sensation of hunger had been dismissed, and replaced it was the aching, hollow feeling of dread.

She heard the intruder crouching behind her, its breathing becoming audible now. Choking on a whimper, Mitsu prayed for her life, her hands clenching so hard around the cover her flesh began to itch in ache.

Movement.

Then she noticed something just before her. She strained to look up without moving her head, pretending to be asleep. It was some sort of small improvised bag, a blanket tied at the top, concealing something inside. She recognised the gloved-hand, adorn in the same brown and black armour she admired.

The invaded slowly began to retreat back.  

Wait, was that-?

"Wait!" She croaked, suddenly sitting up and turning around. Her eyes darted to the cavern's mouth, and standing there was the long-haired Saiyan. Silhouetted against the sunlight, the Saiyan turned to her, and for a moment he was frozen in the fierce light, one side of his face an incredible white and the other an impassable black, half-angel and half-demon. And then the moment passed, and an amused smirk appeared on the Saiyan's face.

"So, you  _are_  awake," he observed, his voice low. Mitsu's blood thickened upon hearing his voice, spellbound. "You're the Saiyaness that tried to steal from me before," It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Mitsu said nothing at first, scared in what would happen if she answered correctly. But somehow she felt obliged in responding, so she nodded submissively. The male Saiyan stood there, folding his arms across his chest as his Scouter beeped crazily at her, emitting sharp electronic noises, examining her. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting anyone to be around here. Particularly a Saiyan," His Scouter finished scanning, and he chuckled softly at its results. "Heh, no wonder I was unable to sense you,"

"I-I wanted to t-thank you, for before," Mitsu squeaked, sensing something dangerous coming her way. She had the expression of fear and horror that he had seen when he first met her.

The male Saiyan tilted his head dismissively. He wasn't here for that.

"Say, what is a Saiyaness like yourself doing out here alone?"

Mitsu struggled to speak, scared. Thankfully, the male Saiyan answered for her. "Oh, that makes sense now. You're the Saiyan-Runt, aren't you?"

She nodded again, shivering and sweating. He approached her slowly and crouched down to her level, staring at her intensely. Mitsu edged away from him. "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"O-Of course, I am," Mitsu stammered, forcing herself to talk. "A p-powerful Saiyan-Warrior such as yourself...c-could easily kill me," Mitsu frowned, feeling as though she had given this Saiyan a suggestion. To her surprise, he took delight in her comment, but for other reasons.

"Yes, I am a true Saiyan-Warrior! I  _could_  easily kill you, right here, right now....but I won't," His voice was low, a deep-bass tone with an unusual twang to it. Mitsu couldn't quite place her finger on it, but it was a voice she'd gladly listen to for hours. She wanted him to keep talking. "I'm Raditz, an Elite Saiyan-Warrior," He watched as Mitsu's eyes widen in growing surprise.

"A-An Elite Saiyan-Warrior?" She piped up, both of her hands covering her mouth. "You're more powerful than I thought you were! T-There isn't that many Elites,"

A smirk twisted Raditz's face; taking delight in the respect he was being given. It wasn't often he was admired. He was enjoying it more than he assumed. She wasn't quivering with fear, she was shuddering with astonishment! "I-I'm Mitsu!" She continued shakily, bowing down to Raditz. He blinked at her actions, finding it more charming each moment. He was beginning to like this Saiyaness! 

"So, Mitsu, what brought you to see me?" He grinned, sitting on his knees before her. He was going to be here a little longer than he thought.

"I wanted to say thank you," She repeated, resuming back to her original statement. "For giving me t-the meat before. It's the most I have eaten in weeks," She seemed to have relaxed slightly.

"Tell me, how long have you been living....like this?" Raditz asked, his eyes scanning the cave in slight disgust.

Mitsu's eyes fell.

"For a while," She said in a small voice, sitting up. "About a couple of months,"

"Hmm, makes sense why I haven't seen you before," Raditz replied, folding his arms once more. "I was away on an assignment with Prince Vegeta,"

Mitsu gasped, catching Raditz's attention.

"You  _work_  with  _the_  Prince Vegeta?" Raditz nodded. He felt slightly disturbed to see the small Saiyaness lean really close to him, her eyes thick with fascination. "What's it like? Where did you go? How many planets have you've been on?"

Raditz blinked, holding his hand up as if to hold her back. But it did nothing. She was already a few inches away from his face. Her skin shone with sweat and dirt and her black hair hung lank across her cheeks, but her eyes were open and she was watching him with interest and awe. Enjoying this attention, Raditz chuckled.

"Well..."

And so, for a long while, Raditz found himself observing her as he explained what he had done during his time away from home, noting details about her. Her Saiyan-Armour, for one.  Tattered and brittle and muddied, and no doubt it was at least the most pitiful armour. Despite her dirtied appearance, she had small, pretty features, and wide black eyes which looked out from beneath her black hair. Her voice, too; small and soft, yet her words were perfectly pronounced, the product of an intelligent Saiyan. It made Raditz curious to see why this was the Saiyan-Runt that was forsaken out of their clan. It clearly wasn't because she was a Runt. To have survived the first few months after birth, she had shown signs of being a strong warrior. Perhaps she was incapable of fighting, just like his mother Gine, but she was able to work as a meat distributer, so why wasn't Mitsu working like that instead? It was a question Raditz felt the need to ask another time.

Right now he was enjoying himself far too much in the company of the Saiyaness-reject, eagerly basking in the admiration Mitsu gave him endlessly. He had revealed the small supply of food he had gathered for her, wrapped in a simple blanket. Mitsu had to force herself not to hug the Saiyan-Warrior, in case it would offend him. But she offered him some of the food, and together they talked - mostly about Raditz's conquests.

He fished out the small, wilted flower and questioned her about it.

"It was a gift," She replied, before her face was invaded with humiliation. "I'm sorry it's not a lot. I don't have much to offer,"

A smirk tugged at the end of his lips.

"Your presence is enough, Mitsu,"

He watched as her face bloomed into a bright red. It was true what he said: Mitsu's forever- adoration for him was intoxicating, and he didn't want it to stop.

So  _this_  is what it's like to be admired! Finally, someone who saw him as a strong, amazing warrior. No wonder Prince Vegeta demanded it constantly.

Once they ran out of food, Raditz asked if Mitsu craved for some more. She nodded weakly and licked her lips, finishing with a meek smile that made her look like a satisfied kitten. At least her Saiyan stomach was still intact.

Raditz nodded, standing up suddenly.

"Stay here. I'll get you some more," And with that, he hurried out of the cavern's mouth and shot off into the air, a bolt of concussion blasting inside the cavern, nearly knocking Mitsu to the ground. Enraptured by the force behind it, she couldn't stop smiling and rushed outside, seeing the figure of Raditz lower himself into the vast village she was forbidden to enter. His journey took him a couple of seconds, which was incredible, compared to Mitsu's travel on foot. He was  _remarkable_!

Mitsu watched after him, her eyes welling with tears to see that an Angel has descended upon her...

 

...The memory flickered in her mind, becoming blank to the world. She had made her way through the Palace, scaling the long staircase towards the top floor, where Tarian's room resided. Once she found her door, she tapped her knuckles on the door, waiting for a voice.

No answer.

She opened the door and stepped inside, still intent on her own private thoughts.

"It's rather rude walking in without permission like that," said a voice, gently.

Mitsu was startled out of her introspection, turning to the one who spoke to her.

A tall, slender Saiyaness stood at the corner of her room, smiling kindly. Mitsu, a little embarrassed, bowed down at her fellow Saiyaness.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I...didn't expect anyone to be here,"

Tarian was leaning onto the wall. The room was similar to Mitsu's, except Tarian's room possessed several items she had gathered throughout her previous journeys. Figures made of different metals dotted her room, decorating it, along with an array of multi-coloured flowers in vases. Just like Mitsu, she had a soft bed, a balcony, and a simple wooden chest of draws for her belongings. The rooms were simple, but they each had their own way of making it their own.

Mitsu couldn't help feeling a little in awe of Tarian. Perhaps a couple of years older than Mitsu, she was already one of the heads of the Sen Members Warriors. Mitsu had recalled Olfa stating that age held no meaning on this Planet, and Tarian was evidence of that. It was apparent in the way the others treated her, with a gracious respect and admiration that was a hint of the faith they had in her. Mitsu had been meaning to ask her about it sometime, how she had got to where she was, but it seemed that there was never the opportunity. They were always busy. Everyone was expected to pitch in, whether it is at a wood-gathering, drawing up water from the rivers, or helping to improve one's power-level. And then there were battle-training, practice in the use of their Ki, relaxing in the Gardens and Spas, tending to the Stone Gardens or helping the young families; all things that Gurēdo had insisted Mitsu to take part in. It would keep her mind off her troubles, he had said. And he had been right. There was no time to brood over long on Planet Sen.

"So, what brings you to my room, Mitsu?" Tarian asked, bringing Mitsu out of her thoughts.

"Well, Elder Gurēdo wanted you. He says that he and the other Elders wish to talk with you, in the Temple in about twenty minutes,"

A sweet smile played Tarian's lips, her ebony eyes flicking to her balcony, feeling the breeze entering through her long black hair.

"Oh, he did, now?" She chuckled, walking towards the balcony in a dreamy elegance she always held. She sighed contently, looking at the beautiful skies that blessed Planet Sen, the distant voices of joyful Members soft in the air. "He probably wants to talk to me about the Tournament this month," Tarian trailed off, hearing no response. She turned around, and saw the little Saiyaness staring blankly at the Scouter that rested on her side-table. Tarian cocked a thin brow at her, observing her expression.

Suddenly, Mitsu looked lost, her features as still as a spectacular painting of woe and trouble...

 

... "It must be amazing to wear one of those things," Mitsu beamed, peering closely at Raditz, eyeing the device up and down curiously.

"What? You've never wore one of these before?" He asked, tapping the side of his Scouter.

The little Saiyaness shook her head. Raditz smirked wryly.  "It's called a Scouter." He introduced her to it. He pushed his finger into the button at the side of his device, and the green pane of his Scouter began to flicker with yellow symbols Mitsu did not understand, noises emitted from it. "They help us Saiyan-Warriors track nearby enemies. We can find other Warriors, transmit messages, and even reveal power-levels,"

He watched as Mitsu's wide eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Really?" She began to jump on the spot excitingly, like a little girl. "What's my power-level? What is it?"

The male Saiyan rolled his eyes, unable to stop his smile growing on his face. Then he shook his head, surprised how someone could get so excited in a device that was so mundane to a Saiyan-Warrior. She was like a forgotten Princess, and he was a Prince showing her the world she had been locked away from for many years. He gladly explained things to her. It was evident that she cherished Raditz, worshipped him, his word was law to her. He was the All-Seeing eye for her world. No one has ever given him such respect, and he  _adored_  it.

"Okay," he said at a length. "Let's see your power-level," He pressed the button once more, staring at Mitsu. The green-pane indicated arrows directed at her, scanning her. Once it emitted a few beeps, he smirked in sweet amusement. "Aww, how adorable!"

"What is it? Am I Level-100? Or maybe 1000?"

"Your Power-Level is only a 55,"

He watched as Mitsu's elation drained instantly from her features, disappointment quickly followed. That was certainly a tiny power-level; the Saiyans weren't lying about that. She bit her lower lip, frowning. Raditz placed a hand on her shoulder, a warm smile on his face. "Don't worry, little Mitsu. I've been to planets where power-levels were a measly 5! Sometimes a mere 1!" He rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "For a Saiyan who hasn't trained at all, that's pretty good,"

Mitsu was not convinced. She looked away, afraid of Raditz seeing the tears brimming her lashes.

"It's true what they say. I  _am_  pathetic,"

"Oh shut up," Mitsu shot a confused look at him, and was blessed with a confident smile, one that comforted her, the sunshine to her storms. "It's a  _start_." Raditz reassured her. "Besides, once we start training, you'll improve quickly. I can assure you!"

Mitsu blinked.

"T-Training?" Where did this come from?

Raditz tutted.

"You didn't think I wouldn't train you, did you?"

The little Saiyaness stared at Raditz for a time, perplexity painted on her pretty face. This was sudden!

"Train me?"

"Of course. Don't you want to be a powerful Elite Saiyan-Warrior like myself?" Raditz grinned with self-confidence. "I don't do much in my spare time. Might as well make some use of it!"

His words touched the heart that has been wounded for so long. It was a lifting sensation of encouragement, lifting her spirits to the fact that someone actually cared her enough to train her. Her words trapped in her throat, Raditz watched as a series of emotions battled in Mitsu's face. For a split-second, she was confused, her black eyebrow cocking, believing it was a trick. Then she looked at him, realised who he was, and a smile blossomed. Tears fell from her striking eyes. Happy tears. She suddenly leapt up, wrapping her petit arms around Raditz's muscular neck and clung onto him, her feet dangling from the ground. The public display of affection startled the male Saiyan, freezing in his position. He felt Mitsu's face digging in his shoulder, embracing his thick black quills tightly, and he liked it. Slowly, he placed his leans hands onto her lower back, hugging her back in slight uncertainty.

"Thank you," Was all he could make out in the wavering muffled voice. "Thank you, Raditz! You're the best Saiyan on Planet Vegeta!"

A sudden rouse of confidence and respect rushed inside of Raditz, a smirk growing on his lips and he couldn't stop it. For the first time, he wasn't the Saiyan being looked down upon. He had found another who was in a worse place, seeking for sanctuary, a hero. And then she found him, like an Angel sent down to save her, Raditz was the light Mitsu had been begging for. It suddenly felt good being Raditz the Saiyan.

He hugged her a little firmer, his life becoming better for himself. Perhaps she too was an Angel sent to save him from his depression.

Raditz's Scouter beeped nosily between the Saiyans, interrupting their moment.

Raditz broke the embrace, placing the tiny Saiyaness back onto the ground gently, both turning to the Scouter.

"What's wrong?" Mitsu asked in a small voice.

Raditz read the symbols on the Scouter, taking note of the information. According to his Scouter, Mitsu's power-level has risen slightly, from 55 to 60. It wasn't a big difference, but one that intrigued Raditz. Why did that happen?

He dismissed his question and smiled at Mitsu.

"Your power-level has gone up to 60," He saw the delight on Mitsu's face brighten once more. "Told you you'll get better!"

"That's amazing!" Mitsu beamed, looking at her tiny hands. "I don't know how, but that's fantastic!" She looked back up at Raditz. "Being with you seemed to have brighten my world more each day,"

It was Raditz's turn to be touched by the words. He felt a soft heat gathering in his cheeks, blushing faintly. He suddenly wanted to distract himself from it. He removed the Scouter from his ear and held it to her.

"You try it, Mitsu,"

Mitsu gasped, looking at Raditz as if he had dared her to do something drastic in front of King Vegeta.

"C-Can I?"

"Sure," He placed it in her hands, finding it amusing how she had to practically cup the Scouter with both hands to hold it steady. She placed it against her ear, unsure what to do with it. The male Saiyan leaned over, his hands fiddling around the Scouter, and fitted it on there.

"Whoa," She mewed, feeling the weight of it. "It's really heavy. Feels like my head could snap off,"

"Well, it  _is_  my Scouter. If you had one, it'd be smaller for you," He leaned down, grinning. "Look at me and press the button at the side. You can scan my power-level,"

"B-But I don't understand the language on this," She cried, but Raditz shook his head.

"No need to worry, little Mitsu. Just read out the numbers. The rest of the information is classified for Saiyan-Warriors, hence the different language,"

Mitsu cooed, nodding slowly as she understood the reason behind the alien language. Gingerly, her slim index finger reached at the side of the Scouter, searching for the button until; at last, she found it and pressed it. The Scouter began to beep wildly, highlighting Raditz's frame with a yellow outline, as arrows pointed at him, scanning.

Raditz grinned smugly to watch Mitsu's face drain in horror.

"Your power-level is  _1300?!_ " She practically screamed, almost falling backwards in overwhelming astonishment. Raditz chuckled.

"It's rather scary, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes. But it's truly incredible!" She placed a hand over her heart, as if unable to contain of revelation. "How did you  _do_  it?"

"Lots of training! Eating well, and being able to connect with your Saiyan Soul. What did you expect from an Elite-Warrior?" Raditz haughtily replied. "One day, you'll be there, Mitsu. Of course, by then, I'll probably be..." he paused, his eyes reaching to the rocky ceiling of the cavern as he searched for the numbers, cocking his lip for a moment, then added: "Maaaaybe over 9000,"

Mitsu exhaled slowly and deeply, taken aback by the figures.

"I know, for sure, that I'll be safe with you, Raditz,"

"Of course," Raditz said, his voice dropping to a soft hum. Suddenly, the cockiness vanished from his handsome face and what replaced it was utter sincerity. "I'll protect you, Mitsu,"

Mitsu smiled, her black eyes regarding him in utter adoration. After a short moment, Raditz frowned, rubbing the side of his head as he pondered for a moment. "Hmm, if I'm going to make a real Saiyan out of you, I'm going to need to find a way of marking you as my student,"

Mitsu looked a little nervous at the prospect. She wasn't sure what he meant by that. He ruffled his black locks for a time, his eyes searching. He looked down, and abruptly snapped his fingers. "Ah!" he cried out suddenly, startling Mitsu. "I got it!"

Mitsu watched as Raditz reached for the crimson accessory band that hugged around his right arm, removing it. He repeated the process with his right thigh, pulling the band off. He grasped onto the two bands and held them to Mitsu. "Put these on. That way, you're holding my name in your training,"

Excitingly, Mitsu took the bands immediately, pulling them over her right arm, mirroring its position with Raditz's remaining two bands. She did the same with her thigh. They hugged around her thigh and arm comfortably firm, for they expanded around easily, fitted with the soft curves of her small anatomy. Once she adjusted them, she beamed a smile at Raditz, holding her hands out.

"What do you think, Master Raditz?" She asked proudly, glee evident in her voice.

Raditz folded his arms, admiring his student.

"You look like a student of Raditz the Elite Saiyan-Warrior," He grinned, an intimidating look of hunger for combat invaded his face. "Okay, let's begin, Mitsu!"...

 

..."Mitsu?"

Mitsu blinked, suddenly reverting back to reality and turned to the source of the voice, seeing Tarian bowing down at her height. "You alright? You looked lost in thoughts there,"

Mitsu stammered for an answer, and then gave up trying to explain herself. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm alright, just thinking,"

"Thinking of what?" Tarian had plenty of ideas what Mitsu was talking about, but she wanted to see if the little Saiyaness was able to express her problems without trouble. Mitsu stared back at her, her black eyes full of sorrow and anguish. Tarian knew Mitsu was bottling her problems up. She needed to find a way for Mitsu to release them before they hurt her. Tarian stood up, her arms folded behind her back. "Walk with me," She suggested, already making her way out of the door.

Mitsu hesitated for a time, glancing at the Scouter mournfully, before finally coming to a decision and hurried closely behind Tarian.

*

Mitsu ambled alongside Tarian through the small village, feeling the sun through the petal canopy on her face, hearing the chattering of the village as if for the first time, watching the soft stirring of the delicate blossom petals of the trees. Before, the beauty of this place had fallen on dulled sense; but now, Mitsu was content to bask in it, occasionally stooping to gather the sweet blue berries in the bushes.

"Why did you want me to walk with you, Tarian?" Mitsu asked suddenly, out of nowhere.

Tarian smiled softly, not breaking stride.

"Mitsu, you've been hiding things from us, haven't you?" Tarian asked, her tone not in the faintest bit accusatory. Just curious.

"Hiding?" Mitsu said, surprised into a small laugh. "I'm not-"

"Mitsu," Tarian stopped abruptly, facing the little Saiyaness. "You can stop this little facade. Admit it, you have  _so much_  going on your mind," Her eyes held sincerity. It was weird; sometimes Tarian can be so gentle and sweet, far beyond her Saiyan-Nature, and then every so often she would speak in a tone that would remind Mitsu she was talking to another Saiyan. Mitsu swallowed a hard lump, looking away. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, really," Mitsu said, not wishing to cause a burden on Tarian. Considering her role on Planet Sen, she didn't wish for the other Saiyaness to worry about her problems. Not only that, she feared in being mocked for it. Tarian was very understanding, for a Saiyan, but Mitsu felt the slight disheartening sensation of cynicism. She had only told the Sen Members and the Elders that Raditz was merely a friend she knew back on  _Planet Vegeta_ , but what they didn't know was how much he had meant to her, what he had done for her. If anything, Mitsu didn't wanted Raditz to be mocked for his kindness for her, even though he was not present.

"I doubt that," Tarian said, picking a berry from a nearby bush and examined it for a moment. "It's Raditz the Saiyan, I know," She ate the berry as she faced Mitsu. "I have met him before, you know," Mitsu's eyes flickered onto Tarian. She had said nothing, but Tarian knew what she was thinking. "He's a Saiyan-Warrior with long hair. Son of Bardock, elder brother of Kakarot. He's a bit of an arrogant Saiyan, but a good Warrior, nonetheless. He must have done  _something_  to make you feel this emotional about him,"

"Raditz saved me, several times," Mitsu said, running her foot along the grass slowly. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," She fought against tears that threatened her.

A soft smile pulled at Tarian's lips. Ah, finally, a start.

"Look, let's sit down here," Tarian suggested. "You can tell me all about him,"

"But I-" Mitsu began, but Tarian stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsu, you clearly need to get this off your chest," Tarian said, looking into her eyes. There was a silence between them for a moment. The two Saiyans walked towards the grassy bank that overlooked the azure lake. Settling down onto the grass, Tarian relaxed and Mitsu joined her. Tarian waited, watching as Mitsu picked at the grass uneasily, looking distracted for a moment; then she looked back at her.

"Raditz is my world," She began, her voice small. "He was the only Saiyan that cared enough about me. He was the one who fed me when I was on the verge of death. He protected me, numerous times, when Saiyans had found me. He even killed them just to keep me alive. He was also the one who taught me how to fly in the first place," She held her hand up, staring at it for a time. "And his Ki-Attack,  _Weekend_ ," Her hand dropped. "Though I wasn't as strong as him, I was starting to get better thanks to his guidance," Mitsu pulled onto her long sleeves of her kimono and indicated the red bands that clutched around her right arm and leg. Despite being washed, they were torn and dirtied from the previous ambushes and battles Mitsu had endured in. She denied any form of replacement though. They were her only confirmation of Raditz being real. "He gave me these bands to mark me as his Student. They were his before he gave them to me," She smiled at the memory.

"But only Elite Saiyan-Warriors can be Masters. Raditz was only a Middle-Class Saiyan-Warrior,"

"I know..." Mitsu's head sank a little, recalling the terrible lie.

"So, tell me, how did you get here?" Tarian asked, knowing that she was stepping into tender territory but driven onward by her desire to understand Mitsu's past.

"Vegeta exiled me," Mitsu said. It was pretty much the answer Tarian had expected, but the hostile tone of voice still surprised her.

"I'm sorry," She said. She didn't intend to press her any further, but Mitsu went on anyway, her black eyes glaring at the riverbank.

"Once word got out that I was alive, and that Raditz was helping me, Vegeta got that monster of a Saiyan to kidnap me, and brought me to his Palace,"

"Monster of a Saiyan?" Tarian blinked, thinking for a moment. "You mean Nappa?"

Mitsu nodded once, her face darkened a little.

"Vegeta confronted me in the Great Hall, acting so high and mighty...as if that fiend could  _ever_  become as honourable as his father!" Then the shadow passed, and she frowned. "He got Raditz too, and nearly killed me. Raditz took the blow for me though, protecting me. It angered Vegeta, but he gave us an option: That I should be exiled from my home-planet and Raditz trained under Vegeta, to 'erase the softness I have diseased him with', or we both got killed by him," Mitsu's head bowed. "I wanted to be exiled, only to give Raditz the chance in becoming an Elite Saiyan-Warrior. It was my gift for him, in saying thank you for everything he has done for me...and yet," She paused, and took a shuddering sigh. "I sometimes feel as though I was tricked, conned in believing that Raditz is being trained to become an amazing Saiyan-Warrior,"

"Knowing Prince Vegeta, he will," Tarian prompted, trying to lighten the situation.

"I doubt it," Mitsu said darkly, not missing a beat. "Vegeta has a habit of denying the wishes of others. I should know..."

Tarian stared at the Saiyaness, taken back to see her expressing wrath, as if for the first time. Eventually, the fury softened, and Mitsu resumed back into the meek, shy Saiyaness she was before. "I have been exiled from my own home-planet, and I cannot go there to see Raditz anymore. No matter what I do, I won't be strong enough to fight the Saiyans there, and it would probably make Raditz's life worse,"

Tarian could tell that the little Saiyan was downplaying her experiences, because she didn't want to talk about them in any more detail than she had to. There was more in what she hadn't said than in what she had. A little Saiyan-Runt, surviving and staying hidden for a few years in a world in which she was both alone and hunted...it was an incredible accomplishment. The price she had paid for Raditz's wish was her own existence, forced to be exiled. She made no mention of why she did not explain this to the Elders in as much details as she had done for Tarian, but Tarian could guess. She feared that she would be judged, just as she has been through all of her life. She didn't wanted Raditz to be put in a bad light.

Certainly, she had given Raditz a bad name in front of the Prince of all Saiyans.

Tarian sighed and placed a sisterly arm around her shoulders. No wonder she seemed so distant. No wonder she had isolated herself from everyone on this Planet when she first arrived. She had probably seen more horrors in her years on Planet Vegeta than the average Warrior would in a lifetime. Mitsu had desperately been trying to figure out a way of reuniting with Raditz without their home-planet or the Prince being involved. But with Prince Vegeta now training Raditz personally and she had no idea when Raditz was working away, Mitsu was lost, drifting without direction. Tarian was currently in that position too, the sensation of wandering aimlessly in searching for an important person from their past. Luckily for Tarian, she had a single form of contact with this important person. Mitsu, on the other hand, was thrown into sea without a raft.

In that moment, she felt a strong connection with the little Saiyaness. Both of them had suffered similar fates; but whereas Tarian's journey into the unknown had started long ago, Mitsu's was just beginning.

"I don't want to lose him, Tarian," Mitsu whimpered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Vegeta nearly killed me. He can easily kill Raditz if he wanted to," Her eyes flew to the sky, full of tears now. "What if he's already dead?" She faced Tarian, desperation in her eyes. "I-I can't live with that thought!"

Tarian secretly flinched at her pained words, a lifetime of training making the reaction an instinct.

"You can't assume that, Mitsu. Raditz had killed a few Saiyans off to save you, remember?" Tarian said, as if that was a plus point.

"But Vegeta is  _stronger_  than those Saiyans," Mitsu muttered, her voice shaking.

"That may be true, but don't forget, Frieza is stronger than Vegeta,"

There was a long silence, during which they both thought over what Tarian said. Of course, Frieza...the Ice-Demon that had destroyed many lives. He was the very reason why they were gathering on this remote planet, training in hopes they can defeat the fiend once and for all, before he erased all life-forms of the Universe.

Not wishing to talk about Frieza, or Vegeta, Mitsu shook her head, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"I want Raditz back," She stated, wiping the tear away with the back of her hand.

"I know you do," Tarian turned to look back over the riverbank. "If you want, I'll have a word with the Elders. Maybe they can do something," She said, uncertainty thick in her voice. Considering Raditz was working under Prince Vegeta, Tarian knew personally how awful and cruel Prince Vegeta was. Would it be safe to bring back a Saiyan-Warrior to this planet? Tarian would have liked to believe that Raditz was this kind Saiyan Mitsu described, but she found herself unable to trust the statement. It was nothing against Mitsu, Tarian was certain Mitsu was telling the truth, but there was something about Raditz Tarian felt uncomfortable with. She had encountered the male Saiyan herself several times in the past, and each encounter was often tense. Now that he was under the hands of Prince Vegeta, something told Tarian that Raditz may have escalated into something far more frightening and deadly.

She shook her head. Perhaps she was simply over-thinking. Raditz could be a wonderful addition to their cause. Of course, they would need to explain to him why he needed to defy against the Icejin he were working for in the first place. It was going to be a tough process, but Tarian was determined to help Mitsu. It was about time her nightmare ended.  "You must  _really_  like Raditz, don't you?"

Mitsu gave her a look, watching Tarian smile impishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...look at it this way: A male Saiyan warrior saving you, protecting you...sounds like a fairytale to me,"

"What are you trying to say?" Mitsu piped up, her heart-broken tears forgotten.

Tarian was surprised into laughing.

"I'm saying that you sound like you are infatuated by him! You know,  _in love_ ," She laughed again, high and clear, to see Mitsu's face flush into a deep red. "My, you and Raditz really  _do_  make a cute couple now that I think about it," She teased.

"S-Stop it!" Mitsu cried out, playfully pushing the female Saiyan onto the ground. Tarian couldn't help but giggle, glad to have cheered up Mitsu for a moment. Though she wasn't lying. She was unable to stop seeing Mitsu being in love with Raditz. She had this adoration for him. Not many Saiyans reacted that way towards another Saiyan, but Tarian was delighted to see it. It was like she was witnessing an ancient love-ritual their ancestors had experienced centuries ago.

"I bet you made all sorts of goo-goo eyes when he's around!" Tarian grinned, steamrolling on. "With all of those powerful muscles, he'd be a prince in your eyes! Just imagine: Prince Raditz and Princess Mitsu-!"

"Cut it out!" Mitsu piped up, her face flushing a bright pinkish-red. The very thought of it seemed absurd to Mitsu, but she was unable to ignore the image in her head.  

But the moment of delight was fleeting, and the two Saiyans calmed down, being brought back down to earth.

"I should really go see the Elders now," Tarian said at last, standing up. Mitsu followed her.

"Of course," She said. "I'm going to see Carameja and Olfa in the Gardens,"

"You best get going then," Tarian smiled, waving a hand at her. "I'll catch you when I can,"

They bid goodbye and separated to opposite directions.

Tarian halted for a moment, looked over her shoulder and examined Mitsu for a time as she walked over the arched bridge towards the Gardens. If she didn't know the Saiyaness personally, she wouldn't have been able to comprehend how much trauma she had experienced back on Planet Vegeta. While Mitsu may not be a typically strong Saiyan Warrior, she was certainly strong in her own ways. Many would have destroyed themselves long ago, yet here was Mitsu, still breathing and believing. She truly believes that she has a chance of reuniting with Raditz. Tarian couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for the little Saiyaness. To be separated by someone whom she clearly loved was definitely soul-destroying; Tarian knew that from personal experience herself. She recalled how hard it was for her to accept fate, and it nearly destroyed her. Then she looks at Mitsu, and sees a Saiyan with hidden strength. She had been mocked for her physical strength for so long that she was oblivious to her genuine power. Mitsu had faith somewhere deep inside, and it was itching to get out. Tarian admired that very much.


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Heartbeat of a Planet [Part 1]

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 4: The Last Heartbeat of a Planet

### [Part 1]

 

Night-time on Planet Sen was Mitsu's favourite time.

It was always a perfect ending to a day's hard work. Once Mitsu had begun to take an interest in the events around her when she first landed, she realised how much had been going on during the weeks she had spent submerged in depression. Now, she took the time attending to tasks and helping others during the day, for it was her only cure for her misery. It had helped distract her away from the heartache she suffered. Gurēdo was glad that she had been getting more involved around her each day. And after all of the work, she was rewarded with the stunning night, and while she bathed in the pleasant calm hours of darkness, her emotions took advantage of her seclusion, and she had nothing left but her thoughts.

It was late now; stars glistened between the blankets of black-blue clouds while the crescent moon sailed high above the mountains all around. Down below, the small settlement of domed-homes were silent, lights from small windows shone in the immense blackness of the sleeping community.

Mitsu stood on her balcony, leaning her elbows on the wooden sill looking across the lightless plains. She wore a silk fuchsia kimono, worn over her simple black shorts and tank-top. Thankfully the nights were always cool, nothing compared to the bitter nights that fell upon Planet Vegeta. Her hair had been loosened from their golden bands, her wild black hair spilling over her shoulder and down her back. She had brushed it countless times, combing her fingers through the locks, trying to evoke the sensation of Raditz's thick hair, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Sighing heavily, she walked back into her room, pushing the silken curtain away as she entered.

Mitsu was unsure how long she had stood there for, constantly thinking over the same question:

_How can I get Raditz back?_

It was a mystery that she had been dying to get an answer for, yet no one were able to supply any to her, not even herself. For a long time she had been pondering scenarios on what would happen if she returned back to Planet Vegeta. Perhaps if she was much stronger the race that forsaken her may quake in fear, mirroring the same horrors their victims had experienced. Even Prince Vegeta could tremble in her presence, and while she would not destroy the Saiyans and their planet, she would only arrive for one thing and one thing only. Prince Vegeta would know this already. And while the thought delighted her for a few seconds, it passed quickly.

Shaking her head, she turned to her bed, loosening the tie around her kimono and removed it, hanging it behind her door. Her gaze fell, seeing the flickering end of her Saiyan tail, a slim furry limb that had been a part of her ever since she was born. And yet the more she stared at it the more she felt foreign and detached from it. Tenderly, she grabbed it with her hand, pulling it up slightly and glared at it. For years she had been forced to hide it away from her race. She was shamed for possessing one; her weakness was her title, the little Saiyan-Runt that did not deserve the powers of a Saiyan. She was scorned for having such a common physical trait, and so humiliated of herself she had hidden it beneath a simple sheet she connected at the back of her Saiyan-Armour, acting like a small cape in order to hide her Saiyan-Tail. She didn't deserve it, so why should she acknowledge it?

"Where's your tail, Mitsu?"

Mitsu spun...

 

...and there was Raditz, tall and strong as she remembered him, clad proudly in his black and brown Saiyan-Armour. They were standing a few yards away from her cavern back on Planet Vegeta. The desert wastelands were perfect for their training. Raditz took advantage of it, the wastelands were far away from the other Saiyans, so no one would think in checking it. They could go all out if they desired. Of course, Raditz never truly did.

A scramble of dust passed between the two Saiyans, the massive orb of the sun sweltering onto the baked terrain, its smaller twin further up in the red-pink skies.

Mitsu stood still, insignificant compared to him. She hesitated.

"M-My tail?"

"Yes, your tail. Where is it?"

She frowned at the sternness of his voice. She noticed how Raditz suddenly took a somewhat military tone of voice. Then again, this was her very first training session.

"I have it, don't worry. It's just..."

Raditz cocked a brow.

"What?"

Mitsu's gaze fell, finding the blue sheet that hung behind her. She grabbed the hem of it and lifted it, revealing the lank Saiyan tail that hung beneath it, almost looking unresponsive. Raditz blinked. "Why are you hiding it? You're supposed to be proud of it!" He stated, a little wound up by her actions.

She met his hardened gaze levelly.

"I'm not proud of it." She replied honestly, toying with the hem of her shawl. "I don't deserve it-"

"What are you talking about? You are a Saiyan! You possess the powers of a Saiyan-Warrior, and you should take pride in it!" Raditz interrupted, shaking his head. "Listen, cut this annoying attitude. You won't be a strong Warrior like me if you keep it up,"

Mitsu sighed deeply, unconvinced.

Raditz's shoulders lifted and then dropped with a loud sigh of aggravation, and marched towards Mitsu. "Your tail is a part of you, Mitsu, and don't you forget it. You must trust it; acknowledge it as if it were your own heart. Because if you are careless..." He reached beneath Mitsu's shawl quicker than an eye-blink, startling the little Saiyaness to see Raditz duck before her. Instinctively, she covered her buttocks, but she was mistaken. She felt an agonizing jolt of white-hot pain quickly seizing her spine, paralysing her. A shriek of torture escaped past her lips, her entire body shuddered and betrayed her, making her collapse onto the ground, erratic and panting as if she had nearly drowned. She glared over her shoulder, and her eyes widen in mute-horror to see Raditz's hand grasping cruelly around her tail, squeezing it firmly and holding it up, forcing her hips to lift in the air in fear of her tail being snapped off. She struggled to breathe, tears of pain forming in her eyes.

"W-What are you  _doing_?" She cried in fear.

Raditz smirked.

"You see, little Mitsu?" He replied, his eyes turning to her tail. "Your tail may be the source of your power, but it is very fragile. Unless your tail is trained to withstand such pressure, it is very sensitive and can be your biggest flaw,"

"H-How can it be the source of my power?" Mitsu murmured, her voice trembling.

"It gives you the ability to transform at the full moon,"

"T-Transform? You mean change into a Great Ape?"

"Exactly!" A tough smirk curled his lips. "It is the key to unlock your true potential,"

"W-Why would I need it? I'm deemed useless to the Saiyan-Race,"

"Stop giving me that crap, Mitsu!" Raditz snapped. "You are  _not_  useless, no matter what the others say, you are clearly a strong Saiyan to have survived the first couple of months after being born, considering you're a Saiyan-Runt,"

The little Saiyaness blinked, stunned. She had never thought about herself that way before, and what he said was true. Saiyan-Runts were known for dying so very promptly after being born. Generally, it took merely a month for a Saiyan-Runt to die from its size and lack of Ki. But Mitsu had survived against the odds as a frail, incapable baby. Now she was here, breathing the air of her home-planet she was assumed she would not live to see.

Raditz tilted his head, his smirk dropping and he resumed back to the stern mentor. "Try grabbing my tail,"

The command was simply put, but despite how close she was from him, his tail only at arm's reach, she was unable to shift from her position, becoming a small foetus wrapped in an intense ache that paralysed her from moving. She lifted a hand slowly; trembling in the air, waving aimlessly for a time, then it fell, giving up fighting against the suffering that clutched onto her, hunching onto the floor.

"I-I can't!"

"Here, allow me to make it a little easier for you," And with that, Mitsu watched in awe as Raditz's tail unravelled itself from around his waist, its length and width nearly twice the size from her own. It looked rather alien to see it come to life. The tail waved before her face, beckoning her to grab it, taunting at her almost.

It worked.

Gritting her teeth, she attempted it again, her hand reaching up for the tail, her target-

Just as the fingertips brushed past the warmth hairiness of his tail, it snatched itself away from her cruelly, and she was rewarded with another bolt of paralyzing anguish, which thundered through her, only this time adding more scorching torture to her already helpless body. Raditz had twisted his hand around the tail, emitting more pain to the Saiyaness, and he watched with unsympathetic, glacial eyes as the Saiyaness curled up in severe suffering. "Don't you see now, little Mitsu?" He pointed out, his tail returning to him, hugging around his waist. Tauntingly, he yanked at it a couple of times, making Mitsu moan against the floor. "If someone grabs your tail, you are already defeated,"

At last, he released her, the willowy tail weaving through his palm like sand, and Mitsu slumped to the ground, conscious of nothing but an aching bone-tiredness. Every ounce of energy had been drained from her body by Raditz's hand. Feebly, she tried to raise herself off the ground, but her arms trembled and deceived her, and she wilted back down, her cheek in the dirt.

"P-Please...don't do that again," Mitsu whimpered between pants. Raditz smirked wryly.

"Oh, believe me, I may do. It'll teach you to be on guard," After a moment, he sighed, dropping to his knees before the Saiyaness. "While I may have been merciful to you, don't assume everyone else will let you go. Your tail is very precious. It is what makes you who you are, a true warrior to a great race. Mitsu, I'm going to make a real Saiyan out of you, and the first step you  _must_  commit is to take pride in your Saiyan-Tail. You understand?"

Mitsu nodded, taking in several deep breaths. Once she gained some strength back, she steadily got up. Raditz stood with her, pulling her up. "This is what us Saiyan-Warriors do," His hands shifted to the limp tail, only this time tenderly holding it, and carefully wrapped it around her slender waist, mirroring his own. "This not only keeps it close to us, but it doesn't give our opponents the advantage of grabbing it," He tilted his head. "It takes a while to get used to, but I'll help you,"

For a while, he watched Mitsu sway on the spot, her head hanging as she lapsed in silence. Raditz watched, waiting.

Then she suddenly burst into life, her arms reaching out for the hairy belt of his tail at his waist. The instant she grabbed it, Raditz swiftly reacted, shoving her easily away from him, his tail confidently freed from her hands. She had only stumbled back before her legs failed her, and had to sit down again quickly.

Raditz burst out laughing in triumph.

"Nice try, little Mitsu. But you'll have to be quicker than that," His face darkened dangerously. "But it's a start. Now, let's begin,"

Mitsu only had breath to scream as the Saiyan-Warrior charged towards her, and then darkness.

A blur between times momentarily passed...

It was night-time on Planet Vegeta.

The fire cracked and danced in the cavern, snapping enthusiastically as it stripped the branches of dark wood down to char.

Mitsu reached into the fire with a stick and poked it about a little, stirring up the already fierce blaze. While her small body was aching with cuts, bruises and grazes, she was so excited for the next day of training she couldn't sleep. The training session took off with a burst of exhilarating punches and kicks, but Raditz easily conquered her. It was the very first time she fought against someone personally. All of her life she had ran away with fear, and now she tasted what it was like to actually battle, and the thrill was addicting. She wanted more, that was until the evening had fallen, and Raditz was forced to end the session. Though he declared how amused he found it, pleased of the results, and to reward her for her efforts he hurried back to the settlement to retrieve food.

Mitsu didn't feel hungry for food. No, she was hungry for more battle-practise. She could feel the hot pulse of her Saiyan-Blood running, creating a hot jacket of adrenaline through her frame. But Raditz was hungry, so they agreed on ending the session for the day.

Mitsu sat by the fire, surprisingly feeling too hot in the bitter night, her Saiyan-Blood warming her pleasantly.

But a thought pricked at her consciousness, demanding her attention.

A fear clutched onto her. This may be the first battle-practise of many, but how long will this last before Raditz gets sent away to another planet? What if he died during his mission? Mitsu genuinely believed Raditz was a very strong Saiyan, but miscalculations have previously destroyed Saiyan-Warriors, and they were prone to occur again due to careless communications. What if Raditz gets bored of her and abandons her, just like the rest of the race?

Like a cold rush of water thrown onto her, Mitsu suddenly felt her body becoming chilled by the thoughts, a frostiness seizing her harshly. Her Saiyan-Blood had settled to dormant loneliness once more, the thirst for battle now just a flickering ember within her. The fire sudden held no warmth.

_Raditz wouldn't leave me...would he?_

_Your parents did,_  came the bitter reply.

She sniffed, biting her lower lip to stop the tears from forming, but the thoughts provoked her more, governing her, and finally controlled her.

She lay on her side, one arm hugging her waist, the other arm reaching to her face, cupping her cheek. Her hand formed some sort of pillow for her head, and she laid there, her eyes full as she stared at the blaze of the fire.

The tears raced down from the corner of her eyes, creating a cold path as it ran along the ridge of her cheekbone, then progressed slowly down to her ear. She choked on a sob, seeming too loud in the dark cavern.

She heard boots landing on the earth, and her shoulders tightened.

"Mitsu, what's wrong?"

No reply.

No, she can't speak. If he found her crying-!

And then there was a rustling, and she felt Raditz lie next to her and put his arm around her, one hand stroking her black hair.

"I know you're crying," He whispered. "I can feel it in your Aura,"

"I'm scared Raditz,"

"Scared?" She assumed he would have laughed, but the laughter that slipped from him seemed to have dwindled into a meek noise, and he made little effort in carrying it. His voice was earnest. "What are you scared about?"

"You..." She choked tearfully. "I-I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to abandon me like everyone else did,"

She felt Raditz's handsome smirk in his voice.

"Don't be such a fool, Mitsu," He replied, his voice gentle. "Listen, once you get trained up, we can work together, as Elite Saiyan-Warriors! You and me! Of course, you'll be my subordinate, and will take my every command,"

Mitsu playfully pushed Raditz's arm off her, pouting jokingly as she looked over her shoulder, her tears forgotten.

"You meanie!"

He chuckled soothingly.

"Fret not, little Mitsu. Despite that, I'll protect you. We'll be the most powerful Saiyans in the Universe, far more powerful than Prince Vegeta! You and I will be the most important Saiyans!"

"Promise me, Raditz; promise me you'll make this dream come true!" Mitsu asked, her voice a small whisper.

"I promise. You have to promise too!" He was whispering too.

"I promise! Only for you!"

"That's good," He said softly, and his arm returned around her, feeling him pulling the tiny Saiyaness to his chest.

The act of compassion, and the relief that she wasn't entirely frozen out from her kind, were all it took to set her off. She turned in his arms, hugged him and wept bitterly for what seemed like forever. Throughout the night, Raditz watched over Mitsu, guarding her as she drifted into a peaceful slumber for the first time.

But though he held her, and comforted the little Saiyaness through the night, Raditz's eyes were cold and hard...

 

...Mitsu's mind flew back to night-time on Planet Sen. Her eyes snapped open, and she was greeted with the dark ceiling of her room, lying on her bed.

For some time, Mitsu stared at the darkness, lit faintly by the single lantern she had forgotten to snuff out. She blinked, watching the light becoming a hazy dazzle before her eyes. She slowly sat up, her head pounding, and was still, lost in thoughts. The tears stood in her eyes, shimmered briefly and eventually fell from her lashes to her cheeks. To her surprise, she noticed the small damp patch on her pillow from where her tears had fallen.

She didn't understand what had happened, what went wrong. She and Raditz weren't hurting anyone, or disrupting the Saiyan-Warriors. In fact, for the first time in her life, the meeting of Raditz in the wasteland made her feel genuinely happy.

And suddenly, in a brush of the Prince's hand, all of that was taken away from her. It was as if she was cursed to live through her life suffering forever more. Whenever she achieved something, like Raditz, it was always cruelly snatched away from her, and she was forbidden to have it back. And no matter how desperate she was in stealing a Space-Pod to find him, her fear often overruled her. That, and the fact that she has a new life here, one that was far sweeter than her traumatic living conditions back on her home-planet. But something was missing. It was  _always_  missing.

Raditz.

She tried to recall his voice, a rippling deep-bass tone that held some sort of unusual rasping character whenever he shouted, right down to the dark taunts he whispered during their training sessions. Then she tried to remember what he felt like against her. He always wore his armour, but it was his hands she remembered, the heat that emitted from the flesh of his strong neck, the thick silken locks of his hair, hair that she could never replicate, the cute sharp nose, his striking eyes that spoken so many expressions, Mitsu often found herself captivated by them as he spoke to her. It caused her a lot of trouble during the training sessions, but it was worth it.

But all of that was gone now, and like shards from a mirror, she was trying to piece it all back, as if thinking back to the past hard enough would bring back all of the senses back to life.

She found herself howling to the moon cynically to have realised she had forgotten the majority of those blissful memoirs.

If other thoughts were produced, Mitsu had missed them. She drifted into sweet nothingness, and for a time she felt no pain, as if Raditz was with her, holding onto her as she fell asleep.

*

Mitsu was awoken by gentle hands, shaking her awake.

"Mitsu! Get up!"

It was Yumi. She was part of a little collection of female Namekians on Planet Sen. She was a bright-faced Namek, with a shock of dark green hair and large golden eyes. Over her right eye tattooed a faded scar of broken flesh, an accident that had occurred during her childhood while playing with Ki in a sparring match. Very much like the rest of the females on this planet, Yumi was adorned with silks and satin, shades of azure and indigo, which perfectly matched her everlasting patience.

Mitsu's room was still dark, but the dim light outlined her tall, slender body.

She had fallen asleep and began slowly pull herself away from the kind embrace of slumber, confused to see Yumi in her room at this time of night.

"Mitsu, you have to wake up!" Yumi cried.

The urgency in her voice jarred Mitsu into full alertness. She clambered hurriedly out of her bed.

"What's wrong?" Mitsu asked, drawing back so her wide eyes could search hers.

"We got terrible news," She said gravely. "Gurēdo wants everyone to get to the Main-Hall now,"

"Terrible news?"

"It's about Planet Vegeta."  
  


###  **[End of Part 1 of Chapter 4]**


	6. Chapter 4: The Last Heartbeat of a Planet [Part 2]

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 4: The Last Heartbeat of a Planet

### [Part 2]

  
  
  
  
The Main hall was silent as Mitsu sat down, her black hair aglow in the flickering light. The unexplained wake-up call had given everyone something to digest, both the Sen-Members that were sat in a circle around the hall, and the Elders who stood around a large marble bowl of deep  water that settled in the middle of the hall, emitting a soft-blue spotlight in the heart of the room. Some Sen-Members stood beyond the glow, where the light did not reach to notion their non-involvement. Everyone was allowed to listen to the Elders; but those that were not involved to the subject of the meeting were only allowed to speak at the Elders' orders. Until then, they had to stand outside the island of light in the dim blackness.

Tarian sat in the centre of the Main Hall, sitting straight and stern on the woven mat, glancing at Mitsu. Mitsu shifted herself nervously on the wicker mat that she sat on, her black eyes moving from Lady Hachi to Lewis, waiting for their response.

Lady Hachi was a severe-looking woman, bird-like in her movements, pecking at her paperwork with her fingers or scratching with a pen at some paper while she resided in the Library. Lady Hachi's species was a rare jewel of the Universe, with only so very few existing in extraordinary lands; the Marquillins were an intelligent, calm and logical race, very much like the Kais of the Universe. While there were no official leader on Planet Sen, Lady Hachi was always respected as the voice of reason, the Elder who would have the last say. Dressed in a glorious satin robe of emeralds and amethysts, her masses of sapphire hair spilled over her slender shoulders, tied up strictly in a large golden hair-clasp. Her strict appearance often unnerved Mitsu, and she was unable to muster the courage in talking to the elder. But Lady Hachi was always away from the daily work of Planet Sen, drawing her attention to the Library she practically lived in, or in the Main Hall they all gathered at this moment, seeking survivors using the podium of water.

Lewis contrasted sharply against Lady Hachi and Gurēdo. He was the Elder many did not tolerate well with. Thankfully, he spent a lot of his time away working with a company titled 'Nye', a mysterious society that sold many forbidden and unspoken items around the Universe. His noble accent and intellectual words were perfect for persuading many customers in buying such outlawed goods, if the price was right. Mitsu did not speak to Lewis very much, nor did she ever find out what kind of species he came from, but from the shady edgy glances he gave to her, to the awkward grin and silent nods, she often felt disturbed in his presence. She wasn't sure what it was, there was something distressing about the crudely-dressed Elder. Since her landing here, she had only seen him once before he left Planet Sen on a business trip for a few months. It wasn't until recently he had returned. Mitsu made sure she avoided him.

Standing between Lady Hachi and Lewis was Gurēdo, his arms folded behind his back, suddenly possessing a grim expression.

Further behind Mitsu, Yumi, Olfa and Carameja stood in the darkness, watching Mitsu and Tarian in a mixture of concern and confusion.

Beside them were a trio of Charians, humanoid beings that have survived the destruction of their home-planet, Char. Being the only three survivors, they were distinct and easily recognisable amid the other races, for they possessed spectacular eyes that reflected the Universe, specks of sparkling colours decorated their black iris, looking from beneath the colourful hairs. Their flesh was toned dark-greys and cream, patterned with unusual markings that scaled along their bodies. The eldest one, Byron, shared the same crimson hair as his sister, Brenna, styled as quills that spiked in a red flame on his skull. A lot of the time, Bryon was a silent observer, often spending time with his girlfriend, Jassa.

Jassa was no older than Brenna, a flurry of bright-green hair framed her pretty face and elfin ears, yet her beauty did not match her sternness, often depicting her as a cruel creature. Many of the Sen-Members avoided the two. They didn't foster conversation as much as everyone else and certainly did not take a liking to Tarian and Mitsu, for it was Saiyans who had destroyed their planet. Bryon and Jassa did not trust anyone, but they held a sombre coldness towards Saiyans in general.

And, of course, there was Brenna, who was Mitsu's friend. Unlike her brother and his girlfriend, Brenna did not possess the same frostiness towards anyone. She was unique in comparison, with her bright smiles, comical comments and lack of caution of the Saiyans; she was the only one out of the three that people enjoyed being with. No one disturbed Jassa and Byron, and that was fine. They preferred it that way. Mitsu was fully aware of their hatred towards Saiyans, and had made it clear that she did not wish to antagonise them in any way, shape or form. She refused eye-contact, and kept her distance. She wasn't the only one.

They did not have to join the meeting, but they insisted. They wanted to know what was going on. With Mitsu and Tarian involved in the centre with the Elders, something serious must have happened.

Brenna's gaze caught Mitsu, and she waved at her. Mitsu nodded in acknowledgement, concerned about the meeting. This was the first time they had been asked to gather in the Main-Hall in the middle of the night.

Mitsu's eyes finally fell on Gurēdo, meeting his gaze levelly across the flickering bowl of azure ripples. His stern appearance reminded Mitsu how severe the situation was. She was so used in hearing him speak to vocally, for him to hold such a serious unvoiced expression was almost alien. His eyes rested on Mitsu solemnly, as if unsure how to talk to her about the situation. How was she going to take this?

"Welcome, Sen-Members," Lady Hachi spoke, her voice reaching all corners of the Main-Hall. "Thank you for joining us despite the time. We apologise to have woken you up this late in the evening, but we bear information that cannot be delayed,"

"This is tragic news for the Saiyans," Lewis said, his eyes turning to the two Saiyans that sat before them.

"What's going on?" Tarian asked, and the tone of her voice suggested that she knew something was terribly wrong. Mitsu was mute.

"We are sorry to say this, mates, but it seemed Planet Vegeta had be destroyed," Gurēdo said. His statement took a few moments to sink in.

Silence.

"D-Destroyed?" Tarian stammered eventually, her eyes wide. Gurēdo nodded gravely, the motion seeming comical coming from him.

"Wait, I thought it collided with another planet," muttered a voice in the blackness.

"We are  _certain_  this is the work of that tyrant, Frieza," Lady Hachi interrupted gently, shaking her head slowly. "We can only be sure if we examine the situation more carefully,"

Tarian looked at the female Saiyan beside her and was surprised to see nothing more but slight disturbance. She had expected more.

"B-But why would Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta? He needed the Saiyans-" Tarian began, but Mitsu suddenly interrupted her.

"Raditz!" she cried, silencing everyone for a moment. She had everyone's ear now. Tarian turned to Mitsu, seeing the Saiyaness speak up, her eyes pleading. "Lady Hachi,  _please_  tell me, is Raditz alive?"

"After  _that_?" A deep voice said behind her in the darkness. It was Bryon who spoke. Brenna glared hotly at him, embarrassed. "I wouldn't-"

" _Shut up_!" Mitsu snapped hotly, swiftly turning to Bryon, who was silenced by her blazing glare. Tarian blinked at the little Saiyaness, taken back to have witnessed a rapid detonation from the reserved runt. A murmur rippled around the shadows outside the light.

Bryon glared back at the Saiyaness, threat lingering in his extravagant cosmetic eyes.

"About time the Saiyans got a taste of their own medicine..." Jassa murmured beside him, her eyes locking onto the Saiyaness. The comment was meant for Bryon, but Mitsu caught on what she said. Brenna snapped around at Jassa, her eyes urgently telling her to be silent.

"Quit it!" Brenna hissed acidly, fuming at the comment. The surrounding Sen-Members glared at Jassa in a combination of horror, repulsion and irritation, backing Brenna up on her disgust at the comment. Jassa felt her face drain from colour to see the eyes turning to her, but she forced a cocky smirk.

Fury flickered on Mitsu's adorable features, rising to stand-

"Mitsu," Gurēdo's composed voice stopped her, though his tone was tense, commanding her subtly to settle down. Mitsu bit her lower lip, sitting back down and glared at the floor, trying to calm down.

"You might be surprised," Naturally, it was Lady Hachi who protested. She always played the opposite viewpoint, even when she did not believe in it herself. It was her way of balancing both sides of an argument. "Saiyans are Warriors and are likely to survive near-death, and when they do, they become stronger." Her orange eyes locked onto Tarian. "Tarian, do you think a Saiyan could survive that?"

"I cannot be sure," Tarian replied in a small voice. She looked at Mitsu for support, but found none. Her eyes stared at the ground, it was apparent she wasn't going to contribute in this question. She was battling with her own questions.

"Raditz..."

Everyone, including Mitsu, turned to see Lady Hachi gazing down at the little Saiyaness, her eyes hawk-like yet deep with curiosity. "He is this male Saiyan friend of yours, yes?"

Mitsu nodded silently, the fire from before now simmered away. Lady Hachi placed a bony finger to her chin, turning to the bowl of water. "You seem awfully concerned about a single Saiyan," She faced Mitsu. "Is he your mate?"

Mitsu felt a rush of heat in her face to be asked such a question in front of a crowd, but the significance of the situation held no authority for laughter. She blanked it as quickly as she could.

"N-No, he's a very dear friend of mine," Mitsu replied carefully. "Without him, I wouldn't be here,"

There was no need to question that. Lady Hachi understood what she meant.

Yumi lowered her head down sadly, hurt to hear such words. To think of Mitsu not being here...

Carameja and Olfa exchanged worried glances, their thoughts the same.

Lady Hachi pondered for a time, facing back into the bowl. Gurēdo and Lewis waited. The entire hall waited.

For a long time, Lady Hachi stood in front of the bowl of water, surrounded by the dancing ripples of blue light, her head tilted down as she leaned onto the marble basin. She then dipped her finger into its icy surface, curling it and then slowly, she lifted an orb of water from the bowl, creating a makeshift mirror.

Mitsu swallowed a hard lump. What was she doing?

Then, unexpectedly, Lady Hachi's reflection faded and was replaced by another, a reflection in another world. Standing there was Raditz, fully clad in his Saiyan-Armour that had been polished a hundred times. His lengthy hair cascaded down his back, spiked and stunning in its darkest blackened brilliance. He seemed to have matured during his time without Mitsu, possessing a severe harshness to his face now. His eyes held an icy cruelty that no amount of reasoning could ever scatter.

"T-That's Raditz?" Olfa stuttered, paralysed in his gaze, as if he was in the very same room.

Carameja bit her lower lip, silent.

"My god..." Brenna whispered, overwhelmed.

Mitsu stared at the wavering image of Raditz. My, has he gotten stronger. He was far more broad than she recalled, his features toughened from numerous battles. She felt a pang of sorrow; it was all so familiar, yet forever gone. She held back the tears that threatened, and began to watch the image closely.

"This is Raditz?" Lady Hachi asked, peering down at the little Saiyaness suspiciously.

"Yes," Came the small reply.

Lady Hachi said nothing for a time, and that concerned Mitsu. She watched as Lady Hachi closed her eyes.

"Tell me, Mitsu, what do you see in Raditz?"

"I see a great Warrior, one whom must have inspired many Saiyans. He's the strongest Saiyan I know. He's my hero! He taught me what I know today, and he had saved me many times."

Lady Hachi opened her eyes then, her sharp pupils locked onto Mitsu.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Raditz?"

Mitsu frowned, feeling offended.

"Why?"

The white-skinned Elder pursed her lips, trying to find the words to explain her reasons. But then she gave up. It would be easier for Mitsu to witness it herself.

She turned to the orb of water, the handsome image of Raditz frozen in time. Then, with a simple flick of her bony fingers, the reflection wavered, Raditz's attractive face becoming transparent and finally faded altogether, being replaced by a gruesome image.

All around them was chaos, the constant helpless cries of the innocent shrieked around the Main-Hall, shrilling and assaulting their ears all around. Yumi had to force her hands over her ears, trying to muffle the high-pitch shrieks that battered her sensitive ears.

The Main-Hall lapsed in a sullen silence as they witnessed another massacre before their very eyes.

Corpses of the innocents were piled in heaps, their forms blackened and twisted. Many still held their expression of horrors mere moments before their death, staring blankly beyond them. Blood had been spilt, caking the bodies of countless victims. The world was nothing but fire, buildings collapsing and the cries of the dying. Some of the Sen-Members cried out an outburst to have observed a casualty of a weeping baby, burnt and shrivelled in the arms of its mother, who was also dead.

Tarian were unmoved by the display of slaughter, for she had experienced this firsthand and had accustomed to it. It was a tradition their Race had endured and cherished, they could not change that. Of course, that didn't stop the sorrow of the tragedy playing on her mind. The anarchy her race has caused...

The other Sen-Members, on the other hand, were disturbed by such massacre, the mutters in the darkness now becoming hisses of disproval of their actions, disgusted.

Olfa glanced at Mitsu, and was unable to imagine her becoming the death-bringer herself. It was out of her character, she wouldn't be Mitsu if she became a horror such as this. She understood the nature of their tasks; it was a job Saiyans excelled at. Besides, did they even have a choice? Who could say no against Frieza? Denying his wishes was an instant death-penalty.

Suddenly, the attention was shifted to three beings, dressed in the iconic broad-shouldered armours of the Saiyan Uniform.

A yell of amusement and antagonism escaped the lips of the smallest figure, and he swept his hand out at them. The ground beneath the remaining innocent beings gaped open beneath their feet with a tremendous rending noise, and something huge loomed over them before roaring down on their heads like a tidal wave. A moment later, the world became a blinding light of white.

The globe of water shook violently, and the visual imagery of the ill-fated planet was revealed, a section of its surface destroyed by an immense amount of Ki, creating a void in its destructive wake. In the hot inferno, three figures stood arrogantly, silhouetted against the blazes of hell itself.

The smallest figure was Prince Vegeta, who stood in the centre, his eyes closed as a scornful proud grin twisted his face. The tallest figure was Nappa, the partner in combat of Prince Vegeta. He was a tall, broad-shouldered Saiyan, with arms like huge tree-trunks and a barrel-chest. The top of his head was completely bald, and he had a great, thick moustache that drooped down both sides of his mouth.

Instantly recognising Nappa, Mitsu felt a dread seizing her. But it was nothing compared to what she discovered next.

Standing beside the Prince of Saiyans, to everyone's horror, was Raditz, his face mirroring Vegeta's and Nappa's cruel smirks.

Suddenly, the room was alive with their voices.

"Ha-Ha! That was great!" The deep-bass voice of Nappa sniggered.

"Yes, but I can't wait to get to my Healing-Capsule. All this fighting had made me sore," Raditz said mockingly, sarcasm thick in his voice.

The two Saiyans laughed, their malevolence amusement ringing around the Main-Hall, bouncing off the walls and echoed around the Sen-Members like a malicious shawl, trapping them in fear. Carameja looked at Mitsu to see her pupils dinted, her face pale, frozen in growing dismay to see a stranger. He was not the Raditz she knew...

The ruthless laughter continued, warped and wicked, chilling the bones of many.

"Did you see how fast we banged up that planet?" Nappa cackled at Raditz. "I bet Frieza will give us a  _huge_  reward!"

"Oh yes," Raditz grinned hungrily, his voice twisted with malice. He suddenly howled with laughter, corrupted ecstasy evident in his sharp face.

Lady Hachi raised a hand, pausing the vision, and the reflection of Raditz's vile face was the frozen image. Suddenly, the Sen-Members could not tolerate looking at Raditz any longer, disturbed, and focused onto Mitsu, their eyes imploring a question:

_What does she see in that monster?_

Lady Hachi faced Mitsu, who stared at her in sullen denial through the strands of her Saiyan hair.

"Your friend, Raditz, had made quite a show of misery," Mitsu ignored it, trembling. Everyone else stayed silent. Lady Hachi continued, approaching the kneeling Saiyaness as she continued to speak softly."Of course, being a Saiyan-Warrior, we should have expected such a display," She tilted her head, her long sapphire-blue hair rolling down her shoulders. " _Is_  this the same Raditz?" She asked once more.

For a time, Mitsu said nothing. Then:

"No..." Came a reply, her voice was icy calm, but tinted with a quiet menace. "Vegeta destroyed him..."

Lady Hachi lowered her head sadly. That was the answer she wanted to hear. Gurēdo, on the other hand, tilted his head.

"What do yer mean, mate?" He questioned. Mitsu's eyes lifted to him.

"Before I was exiled from Planet Vegeta, I made a deal with the Prince, that if I got exiled from home, Raditz would be spared and trained in his name," Mitsu lowered her head in humiliation to see a monster. "He  _is_  my Raditz, but he had changed. He isn't the Raditz I  _remember_ ,"

Tarian looked in amazement at Mitsu. The other Members were no less taken back.

"Mitsu," Gurēdo said after a time. "If you had a chance to get Raditz back, would you take it?" He glanced at the despicable reflection of Raditz laughing at the death of the innocent. "Even if he is... _this?_ "

"In a heartbeat," Mitsu said instantly, and a collection of gasps flooded the Main-Hall, believing she was lying. Mitsu closed her eyes. Even she wasn't sure of that was the truth.

Gurēdo, Lady Hachi and Lewis looked at each other, their faces a mask of shifting shadows in the light of the water that rippled between them. Lady Hachi's eyes narrowed at the small Elder, reading his thoughts easily.

"May we see it, please?" Tarian asked, uncertainty in her voice. She felt the need to change the subject so the pressure was off Mitsu. Mitsu and Tarian looked at one another, and Mitsu saw her intention. Tarian watched her silently thanking her.

"Pardon?" Lewis asked, blinking.

"The destruction of Planet Vegeta...p-please," Tarian was hesitant in whether she wanted to witness the death of her home-planet.

"It depends," Lady Hachi asked. "Anyone who does not wish to witness the last Heartbeat of Planet Vegeta, please leave now,"

By her orders, very little left the Main-Hall. Gladly, Jassa and Bryon remained. What struck the Elders was that Mitsu stood up, her pretty features hidden behind her locks of hair.

"Please excuse me, my Elders," She said, her voice almost inaudible.

She bowed her head, avoiding eye-contact from anyone as she turned and left the room.

Olfa whispered her name, but she ignored it.

For a moment, the Elders were taking in what had happened. They were bewildered to have seen Mitsu leave. Whether it was because she couldn't bear the strength to watch it without mourning, or that she didn't care, no one knew for sure. Gurēdo would question her about it later in private. That Saiyaness was certainly a mystery, even to him.

Brenna stood up and followed after Mitsu, and Yumi quickly joined in. They both have witnessed and heard enough death for one night. Carameja and Olfa remained, knowing it would be best to leave Mitsu alone. Tarian sighed unhappily, hanging her head.

Once the room had settled, Lady Hachi bowed her head, grieving for the loss of the Saiyans as she dipped her finger into the surface of the watery orb, the image of a round, pinkish-red planet rippling into view. The last moments of Planet Vegeta...

*

As Mitsu stormed out of the Main-Hall and into the night, Yumi and Brenna hurried behind her, rushing between the small Stone-Gardens, and past the arched entrance. Yumi and Brenna eventually made it by Mitsu's sides. Unable to bear the silence anymore, Yumi spoke first.

"Mitsu, I'm so sorry for your loss," Yumi said sympathetically, bowing down to her level as they walked. "I understand how hard it must be for you,"

"Mitsu! Don't be sad!" Brenna cried out, looking at the tiny Saiyaness. "This gives us  _more_  of a reason to work together!" Mitsu said nothing, continuing to walk towards the crimson-wooden bridge. Brenna frowned, trying to find the right words to cheer her friend up.

"I know, for sure, that this is the work of that horrible monster," Yumi added, frowning as she looked at Brenna. "Frieza,"

Brenna nodded.

"Of course it is! The rumours can't be true. Frieza has destroyed many planets. Planet Vegeta isn't any different,"

"But the question is,  _why_?" Yumi replied. "I thought Frieza and the Saiyans were working together."

"Perhaps he was scared?"

"Frieza? Scared?" Yumi repeated, her eyes rolling. "Scared of what?"

"Well, aren't Saiyans a powerful race? Maybe he was scared of them in case they overruled him,"

Yumi held back her reply, realising that Mitsu had stopped abruptly, but refused to look at her friends. "But don't worry; we'll avenge those Saiyans for you, Mitsu!" Brenna beamed, trying to keep the mood positive. She waited for a response from the Saiyaness. "R-Right Mitsu?"

Silence.

For a long while, Brenna and Yumi watched the little Saiyaness stood still on the centre of the bridge, her head bowed down as she stared hard at the planking beneath her feet, as if contemplating on her answer. Nothing was said during this time, the silence of the night thick in the air. Yumi and Brenna patiently waited for her reply until; finally, she glanced over her shoulder:

"I don't care,"

Yumi and Brenna felt their blood freezing. Did they mishear her?

"W-What?" Brenna piped up, clearly horrified. Their reactions unintentionally antagonised the Saiyaness, and they watched her shoulders tighten, but no more.

"I  _don't_  care. Why should I care about an entire Race who did nothing for me?" She hissed sharply, her tone icy-cold. "All they ever did was torture me for my flaws, attempted to kill me whenever they had the chance, and mocked me. No one gave a damn about  _me_!" Her voice dropped down, but the acidity of her tone remained. "Except for Raditz...he was the only one who gave me a chance. He is my  _only_  concern," Battling against the wrath that dwelled inside of her, Mitsu clenched her fists hard. She ushered the wave of rage quickly, and reluctantly folded her arms. "Prince Vegeta can  _disintegrate_  for all I care! That good-for-nothing Prince and his father had led our people into death! And you know what, I feel no remorse for any of them," She turned to the Namekian and Charian; her eyes holding an abrupt frostiness that her friends had never witness her to possess. "Raditz is alive somewhere. I know it. Something deep inside is telling me he is still out there. Raditz wasn't as mindless as the rest of them. He's clever, and..." Her eyes fell, her harshness softening to the thought of her disastrous memory. "...And despite him only being a Middle-Class Saiyan Warrior, he is the strongest Saiyan I know," A brief passing of sorrow ran across her features, and then the coldness returned as Mitsu glanced up at the night-sky, a cool breeze billowing between them.

Yumi and Brenna blinked, staring at Mitsu in mute-amazement. This was the most emotion Mitsu had ever revealed, and they had not expected such a drastic change. But that aside, they agreed with her sentiments. She was confused, angry, betrayed and afraid, unsure who to trust; and she couldn't begin to stand on her own two feet without a solid ground to stand on. There was the tragic loss of Planet Vegeta, and Mitsu felt wrong for not feeling any sorrow for the dead. She felt nothingness, just empty. What she was more troubled with was Raditz, unable to forget the visual imagery of her best friend killing helpless creatures, and to become so  _brutal_. To think she once admired such acts...

Before she could even start to get over the tragedies she had witnessed, she needed stability. And she needed answers.

"I'm going to start training tomorrow."

Her friends blinked.

"Training?" Brenna stammered, looking at Mitsu with concern.

Mitsu nodded, her eyes fixed into the depth of Space above.

"Yes. I will become a Saiyan-Warrior...just for Raditz. Then, when I am ready, I will be travelling across the Universe to find him,"

"B-But Mitsu, what if Raditz was on Planet Vegeta when it got destroyed?" Yumi tried to reason with the Saiyaness calmly. "Surely, you don't think he's alive?"

Mitsu faced Yumi, spying the doubt in her saffron eyes.

"He is out there, I just  _know_  it," She closed her eyes sadly, a hand resting over her heart. Despite her influential words, even Mitsu wasn't sure. This sudden surge of enthusiasm and belief that had lifted her a moment ago was beginning to drain from her slowly, resuming back into the meek Saiyaness. She just had to believe that he was alive somewhere. She  _had_  to!

"We shall see," Yumi replied in a small voice. "I hope Lady Hachi investigates Raditz's position soon, just for your sake,"

"I do too," Brenna added softly.

Mitsu didn't reply. Her thoughts were far too loud to acknowledge Yumi's comment. She couldn't focus anymore.

"Yumi, Brenna..."

The Namek and Charian looked up at hear their names, and all of a sudden, the enraged Saiyan-Warrior was no longer there, and in her place was the timid Mitsu they both knew and loved. The fire of her fury was gone, only mourning filled her eyes. "P-Please, forgive me. I'm...I'm having a lot of problems right now. I need time alone. Could we, perhaps, hang out tomorrow?"

Yumi and Brenna blinked, exchanged glances, and Brenna nominated Yumi to speak.

"Of course, Mitsu," Yumi replied kindly, approaching her. She placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You have far too much going on. Please, take the time to relax,"

"And don't forget to sleep," Brenna piped up, hugging Mitsu from behind suddenly. Yumi smiled at her, and joined in the hug. They both felt the Saiyaness tremble in their arms as she hugged them back.

"Thank you," came the small reply.

The three Sen-Members bid each other goodnight, and Yumi and Brenna watched in silence as Mitsu turned onto her feet and walked into the twilight of the night.

The female Namek sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I sure hope Mitsu is alright," She said quietly.

Brenna nodded, mutely praying for the little lost Saiyaness.

*

Rain lashed the dark-blue grass, pounding at rocky stones and wooden structures that had been there since Planet Sen began. It splattered and ran, dancing in streams or falling into pools, their surface jumped and splashed in constant enthusiasm of new arrivals. The thin slither of the moon hid behind a louring curtain of black clouds, and thunder rumbled softly in the distance, humbling everything beneath its power. The sparse shivers of the cherry-blossom trees were muted in the downpour, glistening in the darkness.

Mitsu walked through the forest without purpose, its uneven woodland floor squelching beneath her feet, the snapping of branches occasionally sounding. Her body faced the lashes of rain that escaped through the thick leafy canopy above. Her hair hung dripping around her face, her clothes soaked, her cheeks and forehead beaded with water.

Aimlessly, Mitsu walked through the forest, not feeling the rain, her large black eyes fixed onto the forest ground.

An hour had passed since Mitsu left Yumi and Brenna on the bridge. An hour since the news of Planet Vegeta's death was announced to her. An hour since the discovery of Raditz's sadistic personality and the birth of an uncertainty about his living state. And so much had happened in that time...so much, and so little of it really mattered to her anymore.

For a time, she had held out hope that Raditz might be alive, somehow, somewhere...but if he was alive, he would have returned, and as the minutes wore on she knew that she was entertaining a fool's dream. Raditz was gone, just like the rest of the Saiyans, his remains swallowed in death by the hands of Frieza. Slowly, she had let her hope wither, until it had finally died completely.

Frieza had destroyed what little shard of light she had been blessed with. The Tyrant that had controlled over her entire race, their lives along the lines, living in constant fear. All of this Mitsu had no idea about. Her only concern was whether she would survive the day. Raditz was her only therapy for that fear. And now he was gone, just like the rest of them...

She had tried to ignore what she discovered, but the threatening commanding force of Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta stuck with her like a cancer. For a long moment, she mulled over the three Saiyans:

Prince Vegeta was an egotistical regal member, the son of King Vegeta. When he was a child, Mitsu hardly saw him. She wasn't aware of his presence due to her own problems, the continuous panic of staying alive without being killed by her own. Though Mitsu once admired King Vegeta, hoping that she may one day meet the King of the Saiyan-Race. But it was nothing more but a fairytale created by a mere Saiyan-Child. Little did she know that King Vegeta and the race were ruled under the nightmarish warlord Frieza. Brenna's assumption in Frieza being afraid of the Saiyans began to make sense, and destroyed Planet Vegeta in an attempt in erasing the possibilities of him being overruled.

Mitsu shook her head. Until she had hard evidence, she was just as bemused as the Elders.

Next to Prince Vegeta was Nappa. He was a monster of a Saiyan, a staggering 6'10'' embody of death and nightmares who took delight in making anyone suffer for his amusement. He mirrored Prince Vegeta's personality; though he took many extremes in his actions. Always a hot-tempered Saiyan, Mitsu never dared approached him. If someone looked at him in the wrong way, Nappa would kill them. She never liked him. His presence was always unsettling for her. Each time she saw Prince Vegeta as he grew up; Nappa was always by his side, like a deadly bodyguard. Mitsu had no head for royalty, but she knew vaguely how Nappa became the Warrior he was now. Unlike herself, Nappa came from a Noble family, which made sense how he got his position and overwhelming power-level. He always held an air of menace, the brute of a Saiyan was no one to mess with.

And then there was Raditz....sweet, strong...destructive murderous Raditz...

She closed her eyes tightly, unable to ignore the Raditz she observed, trying to force herself in believing he was merely acting for the approval of his fellow comrades. But even then she began to lose hope in him. In that visual display, she watched as Raditz, who was caring, tough and protective over her, had transformed into a monster that was callous, destructive and sarcastic. Just like Prince Vegeta and Nappa. He was probably trained by Prince Vegeta to become such a wild wicked Saiyan, forgetting everything he had worked for before they found her.

But all that meant that he, too, had forgotten about Mitsu. The memory of the Saiyan-Warrior and how she had been forced to leave him pained her anew every time she recalled it. And really, what has she gained by her exile? She thought of the ruin of grief that surrounded her and wondered if she had really done right in fulfilling Raditz's dream to become a Saiyan-Warrior with Prince Vegeta. After all, it could barely have turned out worse than it had from her point of view.

The only small consolation was that she had granted Raditz's wish. She smiled bitterly at the irony of the thought.

Planet Vegeta was dead.

Prince Vegeta was dead, Nappa was dead.

And Raditz was dead.

Who was left for Mitsu? Tarian, Yumi, Brenna, Olfa, Carameja, and the Elders.

Perhaps she could share solace with Brenna, Jassa and Bryon's loss, but she had never been close to the Charians, and Bryon spent his time almost exclusively with Jassa anyway. They didn't like her from the very beginning. Brenna, at least, had a bit of decency in accepting Mitsu and talk to her, despite what her destructive race has caused them.  Lewis and Lady Hachi, then; but when they were fast acquaintances, they were not people in which she could confide her deepest feelings. Lewis was too flighty and distracted, too obsessed with money to even consider the emotions of his Sen-Members, and Lady Hachi always seemed too preoccupied in her own work, isolated in the Library. Gurēdo was the Elder Mitsu was most comfortable to be with, but even with that in mind she was unable to express her adoration for Raditz, and she couldn't understand why.

Tarian had her own problems, avid as she was with her confidential incomplete search for a friend she had lost years ago, and now she probably believed she had failed the memory of their King by allowing their planet to get destroyed by Frieza. Mitsu did not have the will to convince her otherwise, even though she did not believe it herself.

Of Yumi, Olfa and Carameja, she wasn't sure. Of course, they were some of her closest friends, but after witnessing the horrors her race and Raditz had committed their lives to, she wasn't sure if they would accept her anymore. She was worried in case they saw her in a different light, their point-of-views on Raditz totally tarnished by this new Saiyan-Warrior she had granted him. Perhaps she was over-thinking, but she did not have the courage to confront them about it. For the moment they witnessed Raditz's cruelty, she felt ashamed of Raditz. She was ashamed of herself.

She blinked, and realised where she was again. Rain battered her face, dripping from the ends of the long, black ropes of her hair and plastered her clothes to her body. A booming wave of thunder broke across the night, the roar of the dark sky. The ache in her muscles from the chill and the long walk meant nothing to her. She savoured the physical pain, for it took her mind from the pain of her life, and made everything gloriously sharp and clear. In the hour since Raditz's death she had taken to punishing her body more and more, and her petit frame was reeking with ache as a result, becoming taut. Perhaps she had, instinctively, been preparing herself for this moment, for the raw extremes of her emotions.

There was something she had to do. She could not bear to be alone any longer. She will commence training tomorrow, in the loving memory of Raditz, to kill Frieza.

Mitsu stopped suddenly, taking in where she was. She had managed to walk out of the fringe of the forest, and stood in an isolated field that stretched miles away, lit softly by the spotlight of the moon. In the distance she could see a domed-building up ahead, adorned in baskets of desert flowers and tapestry of colourful silks. Mitsu tilted her head, squinting in the night to see a strange vehicle parked next to the building. It looked like a giant space-pod, almost as big as the house, clearly built to carry heavy-loads instead of a single person, the doors slightly opened ajar, and she could make out a variety of boxes hidden within its metallic shell. This was unusual...what could it be? She had never seen a vehicle such as this, nor the presence of a house that was built away from the Sen-Village. Were the Elders aware of this?

She took a step towards the building, which appeared to have been made with what looked like sandstone, determined to investigate, and almost immediately felt the warning wave of a power-level far greater than her own, seizing her. A square of light shone through the darkness, like a beckon from the ocean of nightfall.

Slowly, Mitsu reached towards the remote building, the small hum of the power-level surrounding her, her eyes transfixed intently. There had been no other sign of life on Planet Sen with the exception of those she lived with, so who was this she could sense? It was a burning-hot aura, one that reminded her of Raditz.

She walked forward, her steps measured and careful, non-threatening but sceptical. Her gaze never left the window, her only signal of life in the abyss of darkness, cutting through the misty sheets of rain. But as Mitsu neared, she sensed another power-level, one far softer and calmer than the overbearing aura. Severe flashbacks began to overwhelm her, touching upon the dying memories of her seeing Raditz through the pane of a window.

She crouched beside the rain-streaked window, slowly peeking over to examine these possible intruders. The instant she glanced over the window-sill, she noticed the enormous form of a male, his back turned to her, fully clad in familiar cobalt-blue armour.  Dwarfed beside him was a small, pretty female who possessed cat-like features and black feline ears that pricked in the air as they spoke to one another.

Mitsu stared at them for a time, cocking a brow at the female. She had never seen her species before. She knew, from the very sight of them, that the powerful-aura was owned by the muscular male. She was intrigued by the strangers. To Mitsu's surprise, she realised the furred belt that coiled around the male's waist, frantically realising the reason of the recognizable armour and aura. The male was a  _Saiyan-Warrior_ -!

Her eyes suddenly met the striking cerise-pink gaze of the female.

Mitsu wasn't quick enough to hide, and threw herself into the ground before the male could turn around to see her.

Mitsu held her breath, closing her eyes and prayed that she had not been discovered. Rain fell all around her, splattering against the house. She remained there, still, straining her ear for any sound. She had debated whether she should make a break for it, but perhaps it would only cause chaos should they follow her back to the village. After a time, Mitsu mustered the last bit of courage and lifted her head to see the Saiyan-Warrior was no longer there. The feline-woman stood there, looking around as if she was unaware of Mitsu's presence. Perhaps they dismissed it, assuming they were tired, or maybe they didn't see her in the first place?

Mitsu lowered her head down, frowning. Now what?

A flash of lightening started her surroundings, hastily followed by a deafening explosion of thunder overhead.

And then, suddenly, a throaty snarl tore the air, and a blur of movement leapt across her field of vision, crashing into the wall of the house she was merely moments ago. At the same time, Mitsu threw herself back from the abrupt appearance of the burly arm, perceiving that she was under attack.

Mitsu collapsed onto the sodden wet grass, stunned as she tried to take stock of what had happened. Before her, with his fists clenched tightly, was the enormous figure of the Saiyan-Warrior, staring down wrathfully at the intruder. Keeping a wary glare on the stranger, the Saiyan-Warrior narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the tiny Saiyaness, and until he got answers, he had no intention of letting her run alive and could not relax his guard.


	7. Chapter 5: The Cat and the Monkey

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 5: The Cat and the Monkey

 

"Stay where you are, intruder!" The male Saiyan bellowed, his fists held before her, ready to attack in the instant she moved. Mitsu obediently complied with the Saiyan's order, sitting still on the wet grass in cold fear. "Who are you?"

"P-Please, I didn't mean any harm-"

" _Who_  are you?" The male Saiyan repeated firmly. Mitsu paused for a moment, swallowing a hard lump in her throat.

"I'm Mitsu," She replied in a small voice, her eyes unable to leave the fellow Saiyan that loomed over her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you  _spying_  on us?" He demanded, his voice deafening, his fists still held at the ready. "I bet you work for that midget lizard thing, aren't you?"

"I wasn't spying!" Mitsu piped up, terrified. "I just saw your house and was curious! I-I didn't realise there were other people living here besides-"

"Wait!" The Saiyan commanded, his eyes blinking as he pointed at Mitsu. "Are you a Saiyan too?"

Mitsu nodded silently.

"What's the matter?" A soft voice broke the tension between the Saiyans. The male Saiyan and Mitsu looked up to see the feline-woman standing under the eaves from the rainfall, looking at Mitsu with compassion in her sharp eyes.

"Her name is Mitsu," came the reply, a little calmer. "She's a Saiyan too,"

The female blinked, and then an elegant smile blossomed on her sweet face.

"A Saiyan, really?" She giggled softly. "She looks so  _tiny_ ,"

"She's a Saiyan-Runt," The Saiyan replied, still wary. "It's no wonder I couldn't sense her before,"

"Bring her inside, Tatos," Said his companion. "She's soaking wet from the rain. Poor thing,"

The male Saiyan paused for a time, considering. He was weighting up the dangers of trusting this Saiyaness against the advantages that she might be able to give them if they engaged her in conversation.

"Are you alright?" The feline asked.

Mitsu nodded, raising a hand to stay her concern.

"I-I'm okay. Just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was so deep in my thoughts I managed to walk further than planned, and found your home,"

The Saiyan, in the meantime, appeared to come to a decision. He relaxed then, helping Mitsu off the grass. "Okay," He said. "Come inside,"

"T-Thank you," Mitsu replied, walking over to the inviting warmth of their home.

*

The feline led Mitsu inside, chattering incessantly about how Mitsu could easily catch a cold from being in the rain for far too long.

Inside the house it was rather cramped, as it had only been built for two. There were foreign painted furniture made from an unknown wood, their legs carved to replicate animal legs, decorated fondly with reed mats, rugs and baskets. A marble table sat in the corner of the house, low to the floor, standing on four legs. Wooden boxes with inlaid ivory and golden chests elaborated with patterns gathered by the bed in the other room, containing their values. Unlike the paper-lanterns Mitsu was familiar with, they had shallow pottery that dotted the home, filled with olive oil, castor berry and liquid fat inside. A thick scented wick was placed within them, floating on the top of the liquid and was lit, emitting a soft flickering glow. A collection of these small pots provided enough light to illuminate the house entirely and pleasantly. At the other side of the room, there was a small stove, a cooking pot hanging above a flat stone, where the ashes of a fire lay blackened. Thankfully, their home was warm enough for Mitsu to shake the cold off.

They introduced themselves as Muna and Tatos. Muna, the feline woman, was a little older than Mitsu; she had smooth, beautiful features and a soft sun-darkened tone to her flesh, but her cerise eyes, pierced cat ears and cherry-pink markings on her cheeks told Mitsu that she was not human or Saiyan. She was part of a race known as  _Kritena_ , desert-folk who lived strictly by their ancient traditional customs. Unlike the Saiyans, the Kritena's did not rely on technology as much, and where not as callous and brutish. Their homes were built by their own hands on warm sandstones, elaborated with treasures such as silvers, gold, silks and lace. The Kritenas entirely believed the balance of love and hate, and their people fought in wars not for glory, but to dismiss and stop the conflict. They were natural peace-keepers. Mitsu had never seen a Kritena in person, but she now understood why people were so enchanted by them. They were a  _beautiful_  race.

Muna's elegance and beauty had stunned her. She wore a sleek white airy robe, her flowing gown decorated with a silken crimson scarf around her waist, trimmed with gold. And her straight, lustrous black hair fell freely down her back in a ponytail, clipped with a stunning golden hair clasp. The catlike female smelled of sweet desert flowers. She carried herself with a quiet confidence, and as their conversation went on, Mitsu noticed that she was not prone to any showy reaction or speech, but maintained a stable moderation in her manners.

Tatos was twenty-seven, with dark glossy Saiyan hair, tied at the gold band that was similar to Mitsu's hair accessories. He spoke with an edge to his voice that was characteristic of the Saiyan dialect. Tall and muscled, the Saiyan certainly had his ancestor's wild traits, holding an air of poise that reminded Mitsu of Raditz instantly. His dark narrow eyes looked at the little Saiyaness up and down.

Kindly, Muna had offered Mitsu a dessert she had prepared that same night. It was a bowl of milk pudding, a creamy blend of rose water, milk, finely-ground rice and mixed chopped nuts on top. It was an extraordinary combination, but it was a dish that Muna had prepared before on her home planet, and it was one Tatos certainly enjoyed on the occasion. Mitsu eagerly ate it in the light of the soft candles.

When she had finished, Tatos leaned his muscular forearms on the table and interlinked his fingers, looking at Mitsu and said:

"So, what's the deal with you?" He asked.

Mitsu looked up and blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you here?" Tatos asked in his deep bass rumble.

Mitsu sat cross-legged on the reed mat, pondering whether she should talk. Eventually, she came to a conclusion. She told her story in haste, scarcely giving much detail about her past. Muna asked questions, but Mitsu had no answers for her. She knew almost nothing beyond that she was exiled from Planet Vegeta in order to save her friend's life.  She did not know what had happened with her friend after she was banished. She did not know what had happened to those who surrendered against Frieza. But Planet Vegeta was dead, and there were no survivors; that she knew. The admission almost made Mitsu cry again, and she struggled persistently to contain herself.

Muna looked sympathetically from Mitsu and Tatos, her wide pink eyes studying them.

"So...Planet Vegeta is dead?" Tatos asked in a low, calm tone.

"Yes..." She replied, her voice almost inaudible. "We believe it is the work of Frieza,"

Tatos rolled his eyes bitterly, folding his arms.

"Why am I not surprised? Bastard..." Mitsu looked at the male Saiyan. He noticed her reaction. "We had suspected that Frieza would betray us. And with King Vegeta being tied down under his thumb, there wasn't much we could do. It was going to happen eventually,"

"Frieza had shattered many lives," Muna commented miserably.

"So, you're one of these Sen-Members, correct?" Tatos questioned. Mitsu nodded once, and explained to them what they had planned to do, their mission and desire to stop Frieza from destroying any more lives, how the Sen-Members were survivors from Frieza's genocides.

"What about you? How did you guys get here?" Mitsu asked, suddenly wishing to change the subject. "I thought you were invaders, or Sen-Members that didn't live in the village," Spying the curiosity in Mitsu's eyes, Muna began to explain their story, taking the brunt of the burden, with Tatos occasionally interjecting.

Their romance started when Tatos and his Saiyan-Warriors landed on Muna's home-planet in search for resources on Frieza's behalf. During this, it brought a relation between the feline and the monkey, and for a few years he had stayed on Muna's home-planet, enjoying his new life. However, Tatos heard the rumour of Frieza's preparation to eradicate the Saiyans, and he had planned to join in the war. He had sent warning to Muna, expressing his desire to fight alongside his Race with a possibility he would not return. This, of course, caused havoc between the lovers. Muna was determined to join him, but Tatos refused her wishes, leaving her on her home-planet. The little feline, though drowned in her sorrow, would not allow this to restrain her. She had salvage an old Ship Tatos had left behind, one that barely functioned. But during such an event, Tatos soon realised that he would not stand a chance, and did not wish to abandon everything he had worked for to fight against a tyrant that could easily destroy him. With this in mind, he returned back to Muna's Home-Planet, to discover she had already left in search of him. Desperate and frustrated, he searched for the coordinates of his old ship, finding Muna had crashed on a Planet called Sen. Thankfully; he arrived on time and recovered Muna's body from the wreckage. Using what little assets he had in his Space-Pod, he nursed Muna back to health, and to this very day they had made a home together on this distant planet, slowly but surely making their plan to return to Muna's home-planet, Planet Krulic.

Mitsu's eyes widened at the name.

"P-Planet Krulic?"

Muna and Tatos blinked at her reaction.

"What is ever the matter, Mitsu?" Muna asked softly.

Mitsu's eyes fell to the table, unsure what to say. She knew she heard that name from somewhere, and it was a horrific revelation to discover it was Muna's home-planet.

"M-Muna...forgive me, but Planet Krulic is gone,"

They stared at one another in the heavy silence, Mitsu's words staining their thoughts.

Muna blinked again, unable to take in the news.

"What do you mean?" Muna asked, bemused.

Mitsu looked back at Tatos and Muna, wringing her hands. There was a long silence, before she blurted out.

"Planet Krulic had been demolished nearly a year ago. My friend told me it was part of his mission, and said that it had been wiped away, used for resources, and finally demolished," Mitsu looked at Tatos and Muna, gauging their reaction. Tatos' face was blank; Muna's a picture of horror and mute shock. Sighing, she dropped her head.

Tatos's eyes narrowed at the revelation, and looked at Muna to Mitsu.

"Is that true?"

"Yes," Mitsu nodded, holding her gaze steadily."I'm so sorry. I didn't realise,"

"Don't be. It was not your fault," Muna said, standing up and walked to the window, looking out to the night beyond. She was silent for a long while, trying to contain her thoughts. Placing a hand on the cold pane of glass, Muna sighed heavily, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Frieza...he has gone too far now. He had killed your race, my race...our homes...and to see that he has done this to more than just two planets," She shuddered, sniffing. "It's truly a monstrous act,"

Tatos got up suddenly, rushing towards his mate and held her in his arms, comforting her. Muna was silent, but Mitsu could feel her tears. She looked at her empty bowl, feeling mortified to be the bearer of bad news.

"Mitsu,"

She looked up, and Tatos was staring at her with a cold sternness in his eyes. Muna's face was buried in his armoured chest, a sob hitching in her chest as her Saiyan mate consoled her. For a split-second, Mitsu saw herself and Raditz, then she resumed back to the present.

"This...organization," Tatos paused. She waited for him to continue. He seemed to be trying to think of the words to express what he had to say, but he couldn't find them. In the end, the truth was blunt and honest, told without frill and exaggeration. "You say it is a group of survivors from Frieza's cruelty?"

"Yes,"

Tatos's gaze hardened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Muna cut him off before he drew breath.

"Listen, Mitsu...Tatos and I had prepared our journey to my home-planet, but seeming that it had been destroyed, there is nowhere else for us to go. Planet Sen had been our only home together, and now I guess it shall forever be our home," She wiped the tears that gathered on her beautiful thick lashes, and looked at the little Saiyaness strongly. "Please, I wish to become a Sen-Member with Tatos. I want to stop this tyrant once and for all,"

"Yes," Tatos agreed. "We must avenge the deaths of those who weren't as lucky as us," He clenched his fist, suddenly empowered by enthusiasm. "For the Saiyans, the Kritenas, for all of those who suffered!"

Mitsu studied the Saiyan-Warrior before her. The fury in his features had been drained now, and replaced it was his Saiyan superiority and power, something Mitsu recognised.

"Where do we sign up?" Muna added, her voice gathering strength now.

"I'll bring you to our Elders tomorrow," Mitsu replied softly. "They are the Leaders of this organization." A small smile played on her lips. "I am certain you both will be welcomed,"

Mitsu watched as Muna and Tatos looked at one another, both holding a gaze of adoration and a new-born determination, before Tatos drew Muna into a firmer hug. It inspired Mitsu, reminding her of her desire to become a stronger Warrior. She will start her training tomorrow, she insisted.

She then gazed up at the window, to the night sky where little petals of stars glittered the clouds, praying that somewhere, somehow, Raditz was alive somewhere.


	8. Chapter 6: The Legendary Super Saiyan

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 6: The Legendary Super Saiyan

 

The following day, Mitsu had introduced Tatos and Muna to the Elders, briefly explaining to them about their story and what had happened last night. The Elders were pleased to have gained two new members, touched by their romantic story and were eager to welcome them in. Thankfully, Muna and Tatos didn't have to worry about packing their belongings. Muna and Tatos were soon introduced to the Sen-Members. Tatos was particularly surprised to see Tarian, and when Mitsu questioned about his reaction, he dismissed it, seeing the twinkle in Tarian's eyes.

And so it was, several days after the night Mitsu met Tatos and Muna, the couple were sworn to the organisation of the Sen. The ceremony was conducted at dawn in the Main-Hall, attended by every member on Planet Sen who could be dismiss their duties. The rising cadence of the morning chorus cheeped and sung through the hall, and the air was still cool with the memory of night.

Tatos and Muna stood in the centre of the gathering, with Tarian and Mitsu standing next to them. To become a member of the Sen, it was necessary to be seconded by one who had already proven their loyalty. Tarian seconded Tatos while Mitsu seconded Muna.

The ceremony was conducted by the Elders, even though Gurēdo did the majority of the ceremony. Lewis simply watched while Lady Hachi observed the ceremony, giving in her word of approval for the two new members. Tatos and Muna knew how to respond to the questions correctly, making the process remarkably short and straightforward, with no pomp or long speeches. Finally, Lady Hachi was handed a bowl of purple paste by Yumi, and in this she dipped her finger and drew a symbol on each of their foreheads, an elaborated  _S_.

"This symbol represents the conversion you have chosen to accept. You must leave behind all you know, all that the tyrant Frieza had commanded you to be taught. You have chosen to believe the evidence of your eyes, and to turn against the one that oppresses you. Only through deposing the tyrant can you be free." She said officially, giving them a small smile before facing the crowd. "From this day, you are Sen-Members!"

An immense cheer went up in the Main-Hall, and Lady Hachi stepped back to allow the fellow Sen-Members to congratulate their latest members.

While it was not often for them to gain surviving members, it was always a pleasure to experience yet another ceremony where lost souls were given a purpose. Mitsu felt a small smile spread across her face, and looked at Muna and Tatos. They looked back at her. Muna beamed a beautiful smile, thanking the little Saiyaness for giving her a purpose one more, while Tatos slowly nodded. From that, Mitsu knew one thing. In the sound of that cheer, under the pats and congratulations Muna and Tatos were given, Mitsu felt like she was doing the right thing.

And from then, the peaceful lives of Planet Sen continued on. Muna and Tatos had been given tasks that mirrored their skills perfectly. Tatos, being a Saiyan-Warrior, was a Mentor for those wishing to become stronger fighters, and was the Leader of the Rescue Squad. Muna was given the duty of mending armour and uniforms, for her passion for fixing and creating clothes helped her. If anyone needed their Gi-Uniform or Armour to be fixed, Muna was the person to turn to. Her skill was greatly crafted, and she easily fixed any sort of breakage in any material. Mitsu commenced in her training, working under the firm authority of Tatos, but she didn't mind it. His methods were rather familiar to Raditz's, so she felt a welcoming flare of enthusiasm when she attended his sessions. And when she was not training, she was talking with Gurēdo, trying to find the location of Raditz's whereabouts. But no matter what she did, Gurēdo would always give her the same answer:

"Not yet, mate,"

While Mitsu had patience, she was beginning to get frustrated as the years dragged on, determined to prove herself and those around her that Raditz had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. She became desperate for answers.

And for the first time, Mitsu was forced by her impatience to break a rule. The Sen-Members were ordered to never disrupt the bowl of water in the Main-Hall, for it was their all-seeing eye around the Universe, their greatest tool that should not be toyed with. Only those with authority were allowed to use its powers. Mitsu had high respects for the Elders, but her anxiety and willpower soon took a toll on her. She was unable to concentrate in her training, or sleep at night because of the constant train-wreck of thoughts that busied her mind until dawn. She had recalled the ways Lady Hachi worked with the watery mirror, and Mitsu followed her actions, eventually summoning the clear orb to do her bidding.

She had sat, cross-legged, before the pedestal, closing her eyes, focusing on Raditz as she did countless times in the Water-Blessing Chamber. Only this time, it did not pain her as much as it used to. She kept hold of the precious memories she had of the male Saiyan, focusing on the very few good traits about him. With a long, tiring process of locking onto Raditz's Ki, she managed to seek his location as she was tickled with the familiar Ki, fleetingly. She almost screamed the building down to see the Saiyan, alive and well, sitting on a rock eating on the meaty arm of a corpse he had recently killed. It was then Mitsu remembered the Raditz she befriended. Somehow, all of those haunting images of him slaughtering limitless bodies were forgotten, they did not matter anymore, and it was as if she was with him. He was the content, undisturbed lone-wolf she saw when she was watching him from the distance. Even when she peeked through her thick sleep-fog during the nights to see him resting on the wall, so relaxed and at peace, it was a very comforting sensation, one that she had always acknowledged as home.

She dreamily stared at him, watching him eat, unaware of her gaze, like an angel keeping watch on the one they would protects. She often talked to the reflection of Raditz, and although he did not respond back to her, she took delight in everything he did.

And thus, she was blessed with the ability to watch Raditz in secret, and the birth of a tradition Mitsu gladly took part in. She always had that slight wave of reluctance; afraid of being caught misusing the bowl of water, guilty that she knew she was doing wrong, but she reminded herself how much pain and toil she was put through. She had given the Elders plenty of time to find her Saiyan-Friend, and despite her lack of ability, she found his location, perhaps with the help of knowing his Ki far better than anyone else. She didn't understand her reason, nor did she care. Raditz was alive, just as she assumed, and with her training going surprisingly well, she soon knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to find Raditz. He will be pleased!

She had slept better just watching Raditz before resting than she did since she landed on this Planet.

*

And then one night, Mitsu lay on her bed and she felt at peace. She placed a hand on her face calmly, unable to sleep, and sat up on the edge of her bed eventually. The moonlight was seeping through the veil of her silken curtain, making a brilliant washed-out blue square on the wooden floor, lighting her bedroom serenely.

She waited for the crushing depression to hit her once more, a tradition she had anticipated each night. As always, the first things that came to mind as soon as she was alone were the thoughts of Raditz. The destruction of Planet Vegeta. Her exile from her home-planet. The loss of Raditz, who had bravely fought against many terrains during the excruciating time she believed for a moment he was dead along with Planet Vegeta. All of these things waited to prey on her the moment that she relaxed in the comfort of her bedroom after a busy day, where her mind wandered. They made her lethargic, they made her cry when she was alone, they made her aggravated and lost and abandoned.  They had done so for a very long time now.

But this evening, nothing happened.

She was bewildered. The thoughts came, as always. She pictured again the sight of her Saiyan-ally, Raditz, as he flew over to her cavern to greet her every morning, to see if she was alright. She saw again the moment when Raditz's eyes filled with relief to see Mitsu alive after sensing danger by her. She vividly recalled Raditz protecting her from Prince Vegeta's Ki-Beam, and their gazes locked in the last look they would ever share before the agreement on her exile.  But  _this_  evening, they were simple images in her head. They had no control over her. They could not stir her sorrow anymore; her heartache had, at last, run dry.

The little Saiyaness could not believe it; she hardly  _dared_  to trust it. It had seemed to her that the agony would never end, that she had been cursed to live the rest of her life in anguish. Hesitantly, as if testing this fragile new feeling too far might shatter it, she allowed her mind to roam over the field of her memories. She recalled the arrogant smirk of Raditz, as he easily dodged Mitsu's attacks, amused that she could not even scratch him, but he was pleased with her progress each session. She remembered the silence of the wasteland where she and Raditz used to practise together, only for it to be occasionally disturbed by Raditz's Ki attacks as he introduced them to her. She thought of Raditz's savage dinner-manners as they ate happily in the warmth of the cavern, sitting by the fireplace, her home filled with broad smiles and hearty laughter. Of course, once she saw evidence Raditz was still alive, she still felt sorrow at the loss of their time together and the distance that tore them. Raditz may have forgotten about Mitsu, and while she felt grief at the thought, it was as if it was held at a distance, far enough for her to acknowledge it, but not close enough to hurt her. The memories could not longer sadden her, unless she let them.

She stood up and walked to the door of her room. Pushing it open, she stepped out on the narrow hallway, the dark-blue marble floor cool beneath her bare feet. She wanted to see Raditz again, just as she did throughout the years, for it gave her peace. It was a lifting feeling, to not feel so tense and to be able to relax, it was pure bliss. Is this what Inner-Peace felt like? She greeted the few Sen-Members that walked past her, wishing them goodnight politely as she did. The Sen-Members had begun to take notice of Mitsu opening up at last. She was a lot more vocal, still reserved, but she was certainly more talkative. Since her participation in the training sessions with Tatos, she had made more friends, and many have admired her determination. Sadly, many still believed that Raditz was dead. Even her closest friends believed that. Mitsu was forced to play along, not wishing to admit her secret to anyone. She knew for sure she would get into trouble. But she felt a lot happier, more encouraged to become stronger. She had felt her power-level becoming greater each day, and even the Elders were pleased to see this. She was spending more time in the tournament arena training than in the Stone-Gardens, where she was often isolated. The meek Saiyaness was coming out of her shell at last, and no one really knew why. They assumed it was the thrill of fighting that helped her, and while it partly was, it was Mitsu's defiance that helped her along the way. Sure, she knew she was sinning, but how could she focus if she was conflicted with the living conditions of Raditz. She didn't dare confess it to anyone, not even Gurēdo. And while she often felt a burst of dissatisfaction that tempted her to confront the Elders of their apparent idleness in finding Raditz, she felt as though it would be too obvious, and just rude. She was content, and wanted to keep the peace. Besides, she can now, at last, spend the evenings watching Raditz, and that gave her more harmony than any walks through the Gardens. It wasn't the same without him responding back to her, but it was better than nothing.

Mitsu didn't felt like flying. Instead, she walked towards the Temple, keen in entering the Main Hall to see Raditz again, curious in where he would be. She promised herself that, one day, she will go find him. Prince Vegeta and Nappa didn't fear her as much anymore, they were merely a nuisance. She has improved during the years.

She smiled brightly against the soft moonlight from the half-moon, and couldn't stop it. The days of mourning were over, she vowed. It was time to pick up the pieces of her life, and take back what was rightfully hers.

Once she entered through the crimson arch entrance, she stopped, frowning softly.

Someone was nearby. She recognised the aura.

"Cara..." Mitsu whispered, confused. She had thought Carameja would be sleeping. Curious, Mitsu walked on.

*

The Main Hall was dark, lit faintly with the marble pedestal's watery liquid. Peeking around the corner, suspecting someone was in this room, Mitsu investigated. Her dark eyes widened, taking in the scene before her.

Just as she expected, she saw the pretty blond bio-android kneeling on the wicker mat before the pedestal, dressed in her blue silk night-robe as she looked up at the watery orb that levitated before her. Mitsu felt her blood run cold. What was Carameja doing?

She was taken back to hear a sniff in the darkness, and to her dismay, it was coming from Carameja.

Mitsu had never seen Carameja cry. She bit her lower lip hard, trying to conceal her own distress in witnessing something she knew she was not supposed to. She glanced at the orb, trying to understand Carameja's sorrows. She noticed that Carameja was watching a male figure, incredibly tall and muscular, and despite him being only a stranger to Mitsu, she felt her heart ache to see that he was also in distress. He was a docile Saiyan, she realised, trying to contain the emotions he was fighting against.

"Oh, Broly..." Came the small voice from Carameja. She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry..."

"Cara..."

The Bio-Android cried out, her head snapping around to see Mitsu standing in the gloom of the doorway, her eyes full of dismay. Carameja scrambled onto her feet, holding her arms out as if trying to block the image of the Saiyan.

"M-Mitsu! What are you doing here?" Carameja gasped, panic wide in her eyes to have been discovered.

Mitsu smiled sadly.

"There is no need to hide. I know what you are doing,"

Carameja knew that was true. It was far too late to save herself. Frowning tearfully, Carameja's arms dropped heavily by her sides, and she looked away, ashamed.

"You must be disgusted in me." She murmured, turning away and folding her arms. The cries of agony coming from the struggling Saiyan were barely audible. "I'm breaking the rules..."

"It doesn't matter to me," came the gentle reply. Carameja was not convinced, refusing to look at her friend. Mitsu approached her Bio-Android friend, and hugged her from behind. "Please Carameja, don't be ashamed," She whispered caringly, before smirking softly. "You're not the only one to break this rule,"

Carameja blinked, her tears falling from her icy-blue eyes as she slowly faced Mitsu.

"W-What does that mean?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't have done the same, did you?"

For a time, Carameja stared at Mitsu, confused at first, before realisation skittered over her tearful features.

"W-Wait, don't tell me-" Mitsu nodded, a small smirk on her face. Carameja withdrew from the hug, staring at Mitsu with surprise. "B-But Mitsu,  _why?_  You were always so good and well-behaved. Why would you risk something like this?"

It was then Mitsu's smile dropped as she turned her attention to the image of the Saiyan.

"Cara, it has been nearly three years since Planet Vegeta's destruction," Mitsu said, sadly. " _Three_  years..." Carameja watched as Mitsu gazed at the watery reflection of the Saiyan known as Broly. Mitsu had no idea that Carameja knew another person out of this world, Saiyan or not. And Mitsu found it hard to comprehend why she was so surprised to see Carameja misbehaving like this, even though it was not one of her usual pranks. This had an important intention behind it. "I have given the Elders enough time to locate Raditz's whereabouts. I had thought perhaps they were too busy, or they were unable to locate him in general. But if a simple Saiyan like myself could find him after a few hours of searching for his Ki, I don't understand why such powerful beings couldn't. Lady Hachi was able to during the meeting. It's as if they didn't  _want_  to find him,"

"That is rather unusual," Carameja said simply, wiping her tears away with her fingers gently. "So you took matters in your own hands, huh?" She smiled softly. "My, Mitsu. You have become more determined and more daring during these last few years than when we first met. You've certainly blossomed,"

Mitsu looked at her and mirrored her smile.

"And the only thing that has changed about you is your power-level,"

A pause.

"So...is Raditz alive?"

Carameja was surprised to hear a soft laugh escape her.

" _Of course_  he's alive. Why do you think I've improved? I was tired of waiting, so tired of being uncertain about Raditz, whether he was alive or not. I grew agitated when I got no answers about him. When I figured out he was alive, I knew for sure what I wanted to do."

"I'm so glad," Carameja said kindly, genuinely pleased to hear that. "You think we'll be able to reach him one day?"

"I do hope so," Mitsu paused, recalling that Raditz was in the company of the surviving Nappa and Prince Vegeta. It would be difficult, but not impossible.

Mitsu turned her attention to the diluted sphere beside her, studying the reflection of the Saiyan Carameja had been watching over. "So, this is Broly, huh?"

"Yes,"

Mitsu sat cross-legged on the floor beside Carameja's wicker mat, looking at Broly.

"My, he's handsome,"

Carameja joined her, returning to her wicker mat.

"He is,"

"Is he your mate?" She grinned faintly, knowing that would make her friend blush. Carameja's face tinted with a soft pink that was drowned in the darkness, but nothing more.

"No. He is a friend I made before I landed here,"

Mitsu faced Carameja, who was looking at Broly's face, imploring him with her eyes. She could tell that Carameja was wrestling with something, even if she didn't know what.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Mitsu asked softly, unsure if it was too much of a forward question.

Carameja looked at Mitsu, and shook her head.

"Before I came to Planet Sen, my life as a Bio-Android started on Planet Earth,"

"Yes, I recall you telling me," Ah yes, Carameja's past was almost as tragic as her own. Experimented just like her poor siblings, Carameja was destined to live with the name  _Android 10_  until her siblings destroyed the lab they were locked up in, granting them escape. Sadly, they got separated during the disaster, and she hasn't seen them ever since.

"Well, I had to flee from it because I was being attacked, and using a Space-Pod I found abandoned I ended up on Planet Highland. I didn't know where to turn to, so I picked the closest planet that was safe for me to land. I met Broly there, as well as his father, Paragus," Carameja glared bitterly at the floor. "He never liked me," She looked back at Broly, who had now finally begun to take control of his Ki, resuming back to the doe-eyed Saiyan. He had collapsed onto the bed, his eyes full of troubling thoughts. "Broly and I got close. You see, many feared Broly for his power-level. He is  _very_  powerful. But me?" She shook her head. "I don't know if I was crazy or blind, but I just  _didn't_  fear him at all. He felt just as normal to me as any other human would. For the first time, I had a bond with someone, a  _real_  friendship." She smiled fondly at the thought. "I stayed there for about a month, enjoying my new life. We would train together and spar. He was my friend, the only friend I had in this Universe. I was determined to return to Earth with Broly to find my brother and sister, but then it happened, didn't it?"

"What did?"

Carameja looked at Mitsu then, a poignant look in her eyes.

"Broly snapped. Paragus didn't like me one bit, and had attempted to shoo me away from Broly, even to the point of trying to kill me. Broly went to defend me, but he was unable to control his anger, which made him transform into a Super-Saiyan," She looked out into the darkness of the Main Hall. "He went on a rampage, attacking the people that lived there to the point of slaughtering them." She bit her lower lip hard.

Mitsu was silent for a long time, rubbing her hand through her black locks. She thought Super-Saiyans were only legends... Was it even possible? Maybe Broly was this infamous Legendary Super-Saiyan she once heard Prince Vegeta rattle on about.

"My gosh..."

"He even attacked me," Carameja's gaze returned to Mitsu. "I tried to reason with him, but it was as if he was someone else. He tried to kill a child in the process, and I was prepared to take whatever blow may come from him. I had to protect that child. I remember it clearly; we just stood there staring at one another. He was standing above me, with this look of absolute danger, while I was holding this small child in my arms, praying to Kami he would not kill us. His father did little to nothing to help the situation. To my surprise, he spared us," She looked at the blue silk stretched across her lap. "Anyway, Paragus wasn't happy with this, and somehow controlled Broly in attacking me. I barely made it out alive. I was forced to flee away once again, using the Space-Pod I used before," She sighed heavily. "And then I landed here. It was thanks to the Elders for bringing me back to health,"

Mitsu frowned.

"Cara....I didn't realise you had such a past like that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"The very same reason why you didn't say anything," She looked at her levelly. "I was afraid of what people may say, that I befriended such a violent Saiyan. The moment we met, and from the bits I gathered about your story with Raditz, I knew we would be close. We have the same issue, the same troubles and the same passions," Carameja said, suddenly animated. "Just like yourself, I vowed to find Broly one day, and to help him. I want Broly to be happy again, like he was before, and perhaps help him control these feelings he has. He has this anger issue with another Saiyan..." She took a breath, realizing she had become flushed in her zeal. She brushed her blond hair back behind her ears, and then finished, quietly: "It's rather ironic. The Saiyan Broly really hates is Raditz's brother,"

"Kakarot?" Mitsu felt chilled.

"Yes. He never really explained why,"

And with that realization, Mitsu knew, deep down, that Kakarot was somehow a problem.

"Raditz didn't explain much about Kakarot either," Mitsu said. "In fact, he hardly spoke about him. He didn't want to. Sometimes I felt as though he was a bit jealous,"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Carameja said, smiling softly. "It's a thing between siblings, huh?"

Mitsu nodded once, though she knew nothing about having siblings. Being an only child, she had no relations towards any kind of family. The Sen-Members were her only family, but Raditz would always be her first.

Slowly, Mitsu dipped her finger into the face of Broly, twirling her finger for a time as she closed her eyes, searching. Carameja watched her in silence, spying on the concentration that masked her pretty features for a time, until she opened her eyes at last. The wavering image of Broly was soon replaced by Raditz.

Carameja nearly threw herself backwards to see Raditz standing under the heavy downpour of a waterfall, nude, in a lake isolated away from any life. The water had reached at his waist, revealing nothing too disturbing, but Carameja was surprised to have been given such a view. She felt as though she was intruding. She was baffled to see Mitsu not reacting so vividly at it. Sensing Carameja's curiosity, Mitsu spoke:

"I've seen Raditz like this many times. He tends to bathe at this time," Her eyes fell to her lap. "I've never witnessed Raditz without his armour before, so this certainly startled me at first...but," She looked up at Raditz. For a moment, she struggled for words, and when her voice came, it was choked with emotion. "Look at him, Cara...just  _look_  at him,"

Carameja did, observing the Saiyan standing under the cascade of turquoise water on an unknown planet. His masses of black hair ran down his back, clinging onto his burly shoulders and neck. He was motionless, staring hard at the rocky wall before him, unmoved. While his Saiyan-Armour certainly protected him from the battles, making his physique almost flawless without a mark, she noticed his back beneath his hair. Streaked down his back were barrages of scars, many taking qualities of burns from Ki-Attacks being fired at him without his armour. In the very centre of his upper-back was a large scorched mark. Mitsu certainly knew what caused it.

Carameja didn't understand. How could this be, when Raditz was wearing armour all the time? Unless...

"I don't know where he got all of those scars, but I can think of  _one_  reason..."

Carameja turned to Mitsu, and saw that she had suddenly possessed a sullen darkness in her eyes, a dark fire that reminded her of Broly for a split-second, and then it was gone. There was a pause, and then Mitsu spoke again. "When Raditz is alone, he spends hours standing under waterfalls, just staring blankly...just  _staring_...He almost looks like Vegeta,"

And she was right.

Carameja's eyes locked onto Raditz. He didn't move, frozen like a statue stuck in the time-loop of his history. It was evident that he was deep in thoughts and yet he did not reveal any emotions for them. It was unreadable, but it held a grave sternness to it.

Unable to look at him much longer, Mitsu turned away and flicked her fingers at the sphere of water, dismissing it. The dark cynical glare of Raditz wavered away as the orb returned to its rightful place, forming back as a pool of water within the marble bowl. And then it was still.

The blond Bio-Android sighed heavily, turning to Mitsu. She had her hand cupped under her chin. "I get so excited by the thought of reuniting with Raditz, but then I am reminded he is still with the Prince. Now his face does enough to remind me of Prince Vegeta's existence,"

Carameja stood up, looking down at her.

"That may be the case, Mitsu, but I don't see why this Vegeta guy should stop you. You've gotten so much stronger than last time you met him. For all he knows, you're dead. Imagine his face when he sees you, alive and strong!" She grinned, pulling the Saiyaness to her feet. "Bet you'd love to see that, huh?"

"It would be interesting," Mitsu smiled softly, giggling.

"No one is leaving Planet Sen without permission!"

Carameja and Mitsu suddenly felt their blood stopped to hear a voice, both turning to the source of the voice.

And to their panic, Tarian stood by the doorway, her arms folded. She was not pleased.

*

Mitsu and Carameja froze, staring wide-eyed at the Saiyaness.

"T-Tarian!" Mitsu stammered, panic at the edge of her voice.

"It's not what it looks like!" Carameja jumped in, equally startled by the presence of Tarian.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised," Tarian said in a low voice. There was no warmth in it. "I didn't think you would violate one of the most sacred rules, Mitsu," Her dark eyes turned to Carameja. "And you should have known better, Cara,"

Mitsu and Carameja remained silent. Tarian continued.

"Lady Hachi had mentioned that someone seemed to have been tampering with the pedestal for a very long time," She came through the doorway and approached Carameja and Mitsu, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. She faced Mitsu first. "How long have you been doing this for, Mitsu?"

Mitsu frowned softly. There was no point in lying. She couldn't lie to Tarian.

"Nearly two years," Mitsu replied, her eyes fixed onto the tall Saiyaness. If Tarian had been expecting any elaboration, she was disappointed. She turned to Carameja and flicked a hand at her.

"And you, Cara?"

"For a year and a bit," Carameja muttered, her voice faint.

Tarian regarded both of them suspiciously. She had a hard face now, made to inspire respect rather than admiration, and somehow projected a presence that made her seem much taller than she was. She had an absolute and unquestionable confidence which other people responded to. Ever since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Tarian had become a little colder. The majority of the time she would remain as the Saiyaness everyone knew and respected, but there will be moments where she attained a vivid severity to her features, a slight sharpness to her voice. She would make it obvious that she was not happy with something. It was something everyone had expected from Tarian after witnessing the death of Planet Vegeta, to know her family had suffered, and now they no longer existed.

"So Mitsu started this first," She stated, glaring at the little Saiyaness. "I demand an explanation, Mitsu. Do you realise what you were dealing with, messing with the Pedestal like that!" Her eyes hardened, and her voice rose slightly in agitation. "Mishandling with it could potentially cause damage to it, and it is our  _only_  reliable source in tracking that tyrant down! And here I see you two playing with it!"

"I needed answers!"

Carameja gasped, her bionic eyes turning to Mitsu. "I needed answers!" The little Saiyaness fairly shouted. "I was fed-up of waiting for answers, after a few years of hearing  _nothing_! I had grown tired of waiting, so I did exactly what I could, and searched for Raditz. I am the  _only_ one who knew his Ki by heart and personally. Not even the Elders could do that. They knew of Saiyan Ki, but not the genuine untainted Ki that Raditz personally owns. I do, because I had to study it for our training sessions back on Planet Vegeta!" She clenched her fists hard. "So I used the pedestal myself and tracked him down. I couldn't sleep, eat or even  _function_  without the constant torment of wondering if Raditz was alive or not! I have been patient, and waited long enough for answers. But the Elders did not help me, so I did it  _myself!_  And guess what: I found him! He  _is_  alive, just as I had thought. Once I get stronger, nothing is going to stop me from getting back with him! I've been through enough. No one is going to take  _anything_  away from me anymore! A strong Saiyan-Warrior stands above and conquers all!"

Carameja stared at Mitsu, her jaw hanging in a soundless gasp. Tarian had no idea how to react, so she kept quiet.

Mitsu glared coldly at Tarian, silently.

At last, the stern-faced Tarian cracked a grin, and she was the Saiyaness Carameja and Mitsu recalled.

"Oh, Mitsu," She said, her voice much calmer. The harshness was no longer there. "You've certainly grown up over these years. You've become so empowered by your dreams and desires. I just love it. It's starting to become obvious that you were trained by Raditz," She giggled softly, the kind tone making Carameja and Mitsu ease gradually. "Why, you're starting to sound a lot like Prince Vegeta,"

She watched as Mitsu's features darkened swiftly.

"I am  _nothing_  like Prince Vegeta!" She snapped, hurt. "Don't you  _dare_  insult me, Tarian!"

Tarian shook her head calmly.

"I'm not insulting you, Mitsu. It's a compliment. Believe me, you are a lot like Prince Vegeta than you realise," Tarian watched as Mitsu's anger swiftly disappeared, her eyes looking bewildered. "He has suffered a lot too. Maybe not the same way as you, but he has suffered nonetheless. He was just assisted along the way, while you were left to defend yourself. Both of you turned out to be marvellous Saiyans,"

Mitsu's eyes were sceptical, but she knew better than to voice her doubts now.

"How do you know so much about the Prince?" Mitsu asked, her voice settling to a soothing tone.

Tarian gently grabbed a lock of Mitsu's hair, stroking it.

"You'll understand one day," She simply said, before changing the subject. "Now, sit with me, and talk to me,"

Briefly, Mitsu explained about her reasons for breaking such a rule, but it was the only rule she had ever broke. Tarian didn't probe too far, it was clear that there was something more to Mitsu about Raditz. When Mitsu was done, she asked Carameja for her version of events. Carameja told her story, right from the very beginning from where she met Broly. Tarian was intrigued to see how the two stories were very similar. She understood their reasons for this, and had vowed to not mention names to any of the Elders, despite knowing she herself was being disobedient. Tarian even admitted of attempting to use the Pedestal for a personal reason, but declined it straight after in fear of being caught. Of course, that happened way before Carameja and Mitsu came to the planet. She felt for the two ladies that sat before her. She knew herself what it was like to be separated by someone who was so dear to her. While she was better at hiding it compared to Mitsu and Carameja, it didn't stop her from experiencing the heartache.

And with Frieza still at large, Tarian knew that she had to attend to the Sen-Members' wellbeing, and if finding lost ones that were still alive for them was the option, then she will do it. Many Sen-Members were blessed with their wishes, so why did Carameja and Mitsu have to be left behind?

"I'd like to talk to the Elders about Raditz," Tarian said. "Don't worry; I won't say anything about this. But I need to get answers from them. I want to be certain I can set my next plan,"

"Next plan?" Carameja asked.

"I'll explain it later," Tarian replied, standing up. Her two friends followed her lead. "For now, we should sleep. We have a lot of training to commence in tomorrow. And please girls, I know how painful it is to be separated from someone you love so much, and to feel so helpless, but I must ask you to not tamper with the Pedestal again," She frowned. "If it gets damaged in anyway, we'll be lost,"

Carameja and Mitsu nodded, understanding. It would be a bit difficult for them, but Tarian was determined to find a solution for this. She had no idea about Carameja's friendship with Broly, but she knew Mitsu had been waiting for a very long time for any sort of answers. If this would help them, Tarian will make it her side-mission. She will complete it before attending to her own personal mission.  "I'll talk to the Elders about Broly too," She frowned slightly. "It'll be a bit more complicated though,"

"I know," Carameja nodded, bowing her head.

     

Mitsu remained silent, her head lowering.


	9. Chapter 7: The Awakened Saiyan-Soul

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 7: The Awakened Saiyan-Soul

 

"Mitsu has waited long enough," Tarian spoke before the three Elders.

It was the next day, and upon Tarian's request, the three Elders had gathered in the Main Hall. The four of them stood around the Pedestal, all eyes on Tarian as she explained her reasons. "Please, I know you all have been holding this off. But Mitsu has grown impatient, and I'm afraid in case something might happen to her," She glanced at Gurēdo. "I'm sensing that she is starting to lose control of her Saiyan-Soul," Mitsu's sudden outburst from last night told her that. "I think now is the time we should act,"

Gurēdo turned to Lady Hachi, who faced him with sternness in her eyes.

"Tarian's right, mate," He replied. "We've been able to locate Raditz, and have been monitoring him over these few years. But Lady Hachi made me promise to not say anything to Mitsu,"

Tarian blinked, stunned.

"Wait, so you knew Raditz was alive all this time?"

"Of course. Lady Hachi can locate him easily," Lewis stated matter-of-factly. "But we felt as though Mitsu was not ready to reunite with the Saiyan,"

"B-But why? Can't you see she has suffered enough already, and long enough for that matter? She has improved over the course of nearly three years,"

"Her power-level is only 450," Lady Hachi sharply shot, hushing Tarian for a brief moment. "Raditz, as we speak, is a staggering 1600. Can't you see the potential dangers of that?" She gave her a sideward glance. "Our strongest Warriors are you and Tatos, as well as a few others. But even with your powers combined, it will be nothing to the brute strength of a Saiyan-Warrior. You yourself should know that well enough, Tarian,"

"I understand your concern," Tarian replied, her voice tersely. "But if Raditz reunites with Mitsu, he won't hurt her,"

Lady Hachi's eyes softened, as if sympathetic to Tarian's lack of understanding. The willowy woman turned around, pacing around the Main Hall slowly.

"You have already witnessed Raditz's powers, along with his comrades. I have seen him destroy so many planets over the years, and have been making notes about his actions and personality," She looked at Tarian seriously. "From what I can see, the Raditz Mitsu knows and quite clearly loves is no longer there,"

"How can you be sure?" Tarian asked, trying to keep her manners, though she was slowly getting agitated by the stubbornness of the Elder. "Mitsu knows a side of Raditz not even  _I_  have seen, and I've seen Raditz a few times when I was on Planet Vegeta,"

"So tell me, Tarian, when you interacted with Raditz, what was he like?"

Tarian frowned, trying to find her words.

"Well, he was just like any ordinary male Saiyan. Stubborn, a bit blunt, rather dismissive...but sometimes Saiyans can be caring to others, particularly their young," She closed her eyes sadly. "I just don't see why Raditz wouldn't  _stop_  caring about Mitsu. It's clear to me that he had a mutual respect for her to the point of training her under his name despite lacking the rank." She opened her eyes again. "Mitsu even told me he had protected her, and saved her from death. Not many Saiyans would be willing to do that, particularly for a Saiyan-Runt," Tarian's frown deepened, becoming bitter to use such a title for Mitsu. But it is what she was, and it was the truth. "Saiyan-Runts are normally dead within the first month after being born, and even if they survived, many times they would have been killed anyway. Raditz had plenty of opportunities to kill Mitsu, so  _why_  did he not kill her there and then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lewis piped in, cocking a brow at the Saiyaness. "The fool was in love with the Runt,"

Tarian made a small noise of irritation.

"I doubt that. I don't see Raditz as a loving sort of Saiyan,"

"That may be the case," Gurēdo intercepted. "But perhaps Lewis is right. Or, most likely that Raditz liked Mitsu to the extent of staying with her right to the very end. It's rather obvious he's a loner. With his father and brother away all the time. No idea about his mother..."

"Mitsu clearly loves Raditz," Lady Hachi replied, her voice gentle. She had returned back to her place around the pedestal, the flickering lights that bounced off the surface of the water dancing beneath their faces, shadows shifting over their features. "She's  _infatuated_  by him. That is very dangerous, for it can make a person blind to another's flaws,"

"And why shouldn't she?" Tarian pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "Raditz was the only Saiyan that was willing to support her. I don't understand why myself. He never really came across as that kind of person. But I believe Mitsu is telling the truth,"

A pause.

"We shall see," Lady Hachi said, her eyes falling to the water below her. "Gurēdo will find out soon enough,"

"What do you mean?" Tarian blinked, but the question was ignored.

"Alright, listen mates, here's the deal," Gurēdo was saying this to everyone around him. "Mitsu has worked hard enough, I think we should grant her wish," He looked at Lady Hachi. It was evident she was not comfortable about this. "C'mon, Wise-Leaf, let the little Saiyaness reunite with her mate!" he smirked, as if about to laugh. Tarian rolled her eyes at his humour. Lewis watched the scene carefully. Lady Hachi frowned at Gurēdo, not amused to be called by his pet-name for her. He only said that when he was after something, and was trying to sweet-talk Lady Hachi into agreeing with him.

For a long while, Lady Hachi thought, long and hard, her head bowing down. She was balancing the pros and the cons to the situation, what she should do if something goes askew from her assumption. She didn't wish for any form of destruction on Planet Sen, not after how far they have come from gathering the survivors from Frieza's terrors. Their Sen-Members has doubled in size during the past few years, but even with this in mind not many were strong enough to hold back a brutal Saiyan like Raditz. She wanted confirmation that Raditz really did treated Mitsu in such a friendly manner. She found it hard to believe, and though she knew Mitsu was not a liar, her eyes told her that Raditz was nothing more but a merciless killing machine. After a heavy silence between them, Lady Hachi looked up.

"Okay, we'll let Mitsu reunite with Raditz," She said faintly, and seeing the elation burst on Gurēdo's and Tarian's faces, she held her hand up to stop them jumping to conclusions. " _But_ , let us see what Raditz is currently doing, how far he is. I want to see if it is possible to reach him," She sighed heavily, giving in. She didn't agree with it, but she understood their concerns. Her sharp eyes locked onto Tarian. "Tarian, bring Mitsu to the Main Hall. If my speculation is correct, she will understand ours reasons for hiding Raditz from her for so long,"

"Thank you, Lady Hachi," Tarian bowed her head respectfully, glad to have finally got her way. "But don't be surprised if Mitsu gets a little upset. After all, she and Raditz has been apart for far too long,"

Lady Hachi closed her eyes, signalling her understanding. She felt bad for the heartache she had caused to Mitsu, but she stood by her beliefs. There was something about the Saiyan-Warrior she felt uncomfortable with.

Watching Tarian walking out of the Main Hall in search of Mitsu, Lady Hachi faced Lewis and Gurēdo.

"I apologise," She said gently. "I'm just dubious, that's all,"

"I understand, Lady Hachi," Lewis commented casually. "I myself know how cruel a Saiyan-Warrior can be," He cast a glare at Gurēdo. "I hope  _you_  know what you are doing,"

"'Course I do, mate!" Gurēdo replied confidently. "I've been studying Mitsu since her landing here. I have a few theories on her myself, and I wish to test them out. It could be the answer to unlock her hidden potential, and possibly her inner-peace. These last few years I've felt a change in her,"

Lady Hachi's eyes fixed onto Gurēdo sincerely.

"Gurēdo, no jokes. For once, I'm going to be following your lead in this one,"

Gurēdo blinked at his fellow Elder.

"W-Wah? Really?" Gurēdo was taken aback by such a statement. Normally, Lady Hachi would take the wheel in all of these situations. But now she was giving him the chance to take charge of something. She wished to see how her apprentice would cope.

"Yes," She nodded. "I can see the utter passion you have for Mitsu. You  _really_  want her to become the best she can be. I saw it the moment she came to our planet. Hence why I am giving you this as your duty. Whatever you have in mind, you may commence it without my authority. But don't go crazy," She smiled kindly. "I'll still be watching you,"

Gurēdo's face was a painting of shock, until at last he took in what she said. Touched, he bowed down, feeling the cynical glare from Lewis behind him.

"Thank you, Lady Hachi," he replied politely. "I will do you proud,"

Lady Hachi bowed back.

"And please, for Kami's sake, be careful,"

"Bah, don't you worry, mate! Gurēdo's got this one!"

*

Tarian had interrupted Mitsu's training with Tatos, so she was fully clad in her new and improved Saiyan-Armour, devotedly created by Muna herself. It was the same edition as Raditz's Armour, only smaller, except the shoulder-pads were a stunning yellow, contrasting sharply against the black of the majority of the armour. Proudly, she wore the red accessory bands of Raditz around her arm and leg, still possessing his name despite having Tatos as her teacher. He respected her wish though, understanding that you could never forget your first teacher, Elite Saiyan-Warrior or not.

By the time Tarian had returned to the Main-Hall with Mitsu, Lady Hachi and Gurēdo were nowhere to be seen. Instead, they were greeted by the awkward smiles of Lewis.

"Ahh, Mitsu! So glad you're here!" He piped up. Excitingly, he beckoned the two Saiyans to come closer to the pedestal of water before him. They obeyed. Tarian remained neutral, but Mitsu held a glint of irritation. After a brief explanation of the Elders' reasons for delaying her question, she wasn't too pleased. "I have some very good news! It seems we are able to locate your Saiyan-Warrior Raditz,"

Mitsu couldn't suppress the rage off her face. Sensing this, Tarian hushed softly, and the little Saiyaness calmed down.

Lewis brushed the expressions off. Before he was able to continue, they heard the approaching footsteps of Carameja and Olfa. They nearly stumbled into the back of Tarian, skidding to a halt.

"We got your message, Tarian!" Olfa piped up, catching her breath.

Lewis blinked.

"What are you two doing here?" he questioned, feeling uncomfortable with the gathering growing.

"I invited them," It was Tarian that answered for them. She looked firmly at Lewis. "I think Mitsu had every right to have some of her friends here,"

"I  _wanted_  them with me, anyway," Mitsu stated, her voice just as firm. Lewis shuddered, soon coming to a realisation that he was locked in the eyes of two Saiyans. Olfa and Carameja stood beside Mitsu and Tarian, watching Lewis carefully. They too understood the situation, not happy themselves. But they kept their cool.

Swallowing a hard lump, Lewis continued, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, from what I saw, your Saiyan friend is working alongside two other Saiyans, I believe they are called Nappa and Vegeta?" Lewis looked at Mitsu questionably.

Tarian's eyes closed and her head dipped slightly. It was the names she had not wanted to hear.

"That is correct," She murmured lowly.

"Lucky for you, Raditz is alive, as well as Nappa and Vegeta," He stated. A flicker of elation bloomed on Mitsu's pretty face, and before she could even speak up, Lewis continued. "According from our statistics, the three Saiyans were on a mission away from home when the disaster occurred. They're still working alongside Frieza, oblivious in what he had done to their Planet. The rumour of Planet Vegeta being struck by a meteor spread around quicker than a forest fire, and thus leaving them totally blind to the truth. They were the only survivors, that is all they knew,"

Mitsu showed no reaction, standing there as cold and as still as a porcelain doll. It was evident that beneath the uneasy features of the Elder beat the heart of a storyteller, but the story he was telling called up memories that she was not sure she wanted back.

He continued regardless. "But it was only recently that the three Saiyans were assigned to a hostile takeover that was a little too much for just three Saiyans. Thankfully, Raditz recalled another Saiyan who would have survived the destruction on Planet Vegeta."

"Kakarot," Mitsu said, her voice flat. "Kakarot was only a baby when he was sent to Earth. Raditz told me all about it,"

"Exactly," Lewis replied, and a small smile began to curl on his face. "Raditz made it his mission to hunt down Kakarot in order to bring him back with his small team of Saiyans. As we speak now, Raditz is on Planet Earth....'negotiating' with Kakarot,"

"What's with the tone of voice?" Carameja asked a little firmly, not liking where this was going. Lewis ignored the question.

"Little did he know that Kakarot lost his memory due to a fall when he was a baby," Lewis replied, focusing his entire attention on the little Saiyaness. She seemed to be the easiest one to look at. "Oh, Raditz had quickly lost his temper with Kakarot the moment he realised what had happened to him," He turned to the bowl of water, watching the ripples dance beneath him. "He tried everything in his power to encourage Kakarot to join him, but his poor little brother refused. Raditz lost his temper  _so_  badly that he actually attacked him without hesitation. Kneed him right in the gut," Lewis faced Mitsu, watching closely for a reaction. "I've never seen anything so  _brutal_  in my life before. How sadistic must it be, to have a big brother like Raditz,"

Olfa glanced at Mitsu, her heart sinking. She had always assumed that there was something dark lurking in Raditz's past, but she had hoped she might be wrong. She wanted Mitsu to be made happy by the news.

"Raditz is a Saiyan-Warrior," Mitsu replied bluntly. "It's what he does,"

Tarian looked at Mitsu. Her face was impassive. Tarian felt uncomfortable that Lewis was talking about something so precious to her as if she was not here, laying her life and dreams open to them like an autopsy.  But that was his way. The man might have been gauche to look at, but he could find things out.

"A Saiyan-Warrior he may be, but..." Lewis paused for a time, and then added: "He's a violent killer. What makes you think he wouldn't attack you like he did to his own flesh and blood?"

Mitsu said nothing. For a long moment she tried to deny Lewis's words. She could see that he was trying to make a mockery for her affection for Raditz, and she was trying so very hard to not let him gain any pleasure in an outburst or any subtle reaction. She bit her tongue down firmly, refusing to reply.

Olfa was beginning to ponder where Lady Hachi and Gurēdo were. Lewis was the last Elder they'd meet up, and somehow his awkward disposition was making the situation more difficult.

"That's enough," Carameja said quietly. "Just get to the point,"

"Let me assure you, it gets worse!" Lewis said, suppressing a rotten grin.

Tarian hesitated. She was beginning to wish she had not brought Mitsu, so that she could be spared this. Tarian glanced again at Mitsu, wondering at her reaction to such disrespectful statements about her friend. She had reverted to her impassive stillness, and showed her nothing.

"Lewis-"

"And even after such a shocking blow, Raditz had the cold heart to take a small child as his hostage, blackmailing Kakarot to join him, or Raditz takes the child with him," Lewis's expressions darkened. "That child is Kakarot's son,"

"So, Raditz is an uncle, now?" Carameja said, attempting to sooth the harshness of his statements.

Then Mitsu snapped suddenly, silencing everyone in the Main Hall.

"You brought me here to tell me where Raditz was. Now  _show_  me where he is!" She shouted, her heated voice resonant around the quiet hall.

Lewis cocked a brow at the Saiyaness. Mitsu somehow possessed the same firmness as Tarian, her expressions only sharpened with iron determination.

"Yes, Lewis, show Mitsu's her friend," Came a voice that seemed to have floated in the hall. They all turned to see Gurēdo and Lady Hachi, walking out of the shadowed corners of the Main Hall. Lady Hachi nodded at Tarian, Carameja and Olfa before regarding Mitsu with sympathy in her eyes. Gurēdo gave Lewis a sharp glare, as if silencing questioning him his reasons for starting this meeting without them. Lewis grinned nervously, but said nothing.

"Is this...happening now?" Olfa asked, her voice small. "Is Raditz on Planet Earth as we speak?"

Gurēdo nodded.

"Yes, he is, mate," He eyed Mitsu. "We cannot be sure what to expect. I just hope he doesn't screw things up,"

Lady Hachi nodded, and faced Lewis.

"Lewis, if you will," She prompted.

"As you wish," Lewis answered at last. "But I warn you, from what I've seen so far, it's looking grim. This won't be pleasant,"

He tapped the surface of the water then, forming the watery orb just as Lady Hachi had done during the meeting. The transparent orb wavered once more, and revealed the stunning rolling hills of grass that stretched forever, encircled with endless snow-capped mountains. The sky was a striking shade of cerulean, with wispy white clouds dotting the sky sparsely.

"Oh my goodness...is that Earth?" Tarian asked, stunned by its beauty. Carameja felt her eye muscles tighten at the unforgettable vista of Earth.

"This is only one part of it," Carameja replied, looking at the black-haired Saiyaness. "Earth has multiple settlements; some are even vast cities,"

Olfa beamed, turning to the tall Saiyaness and Bio-Android.

"Hey, we should check it out sometime!"

Tarian nodded once, turning her attention to see Mitsu staring at watery orb blankly. In other circumstances, Mitsu would have been exhilarated in exploring such a beautiful planet. Only three year ago, she had been desperate to experience the outside world for herself, to explore the many wonders and different planets along Raditz's side. But now Raditz was far away, alive, but far, and the world had crumbled around her, and any thirst for pleasure or experience had been swamped under a tide of misery. She gazed vacantly, awaiting for the horror she knew she was going to witness. There was something about this she did not like.

They focused on the centre of four figures. There was Kakarot, curling on the floor in sheer agony, clutching onto his stomach as he looked at the little child before him. His son, Gohan, gradually sat up, a smile blooming on his face to see his father alive and safe after his daring stunt on the intruder of his peaceful life. Further ahead was a Namekian, a towering, lean Warrior, who had only one arm, but was furiously pressing two fingers onto his forehead, charging an attack no doubt. And then there was Raditz, clutching onto his chest desperately, stunned to feel the thick cracks that marked his Saiyan-Armour. Mitsu noticed the right shoulder-pad of his armour had been destroyed, crumbled by an unknown stunning attack; his shoulder smeared with burnt flesh and dried blood.

As the child got onto his feet, he watched with growing trouble to see his father tremble, trying to prop himself up with his elbow. It was clear that Kakarot was already severely injured.

"Gohan...go, get out of here," Kakarot panted weakly. His son looked distressed at the comment.

"B-But daddy..."

"That poor child," Olfa whispered, feeling sorry for the little soul. He had no idea what was going on, such a pure innocent infant stuck in between the horrors of the Universe.

Mitsu's eyes glanced up, seeing the intimidating figure of Raditz, slowly taking a step closer towards Kakarot and Gohan. His hand clasped onto his chest, the other balled into a threatening fist. Thin trails of blood ran from the corner of his lips, staining his teeth. As he staggered towards the father and son, he grunted lowly, trying to ease the shock and pain.

"No one's ever....done that...to me," Raditz choked, his words strangled.

"No! Stay back!" Kakarot shouted, seeing Raditz edging closer to him and Gohan. Raditz ignored him, his eyes full of fury as he stumbled towards his younger brother and nephew, his groans a shuddering rumble in his chest. "Gohan, you have to go!" Kakarot demanded, but the child was too oblivious to see what was about to happen. A shadow loomed over him, making him turn, only to freeze with fear to see the massive figure of Raditz staring down at him with pure, raw hatred. His Scouter focused onto the child, and Raditz made a small noise of curiosity to notice a change in Gohan's power-level. "Gohan, quick...run now," Kakarot croaked, but no matter what Kakarot said, the poor child was too scared to move. Like a little rabbit stuck in the eyes of a predator, Gohan froze, staring up at Raditz.

"What?...Hey kid, what happened to all that power you had?" Raditz snapped, frustration dense in his voice. The little child shuddered violently, unsure what he meant.

"W-What power...?" Gohan whimpered, staggering back as Raditz edged closer to him.

"Bah! Play dumb if you want! You'll pay...all the same!"

As Raditz loomed dauntingly over Gohan, the child was still, solid with fear as his entire world darkened. Kakarot, completely helpless, screamed for his son, arm reaching over to try and defend him from the place he was grounded. But it all occurred in a matter of seconds.

Gohan whimpered, so inaudible, Mitsu could only make out the words: "Daddy..."

"Leave him alone!" Kakarot begged.

Mitsu felt a terrible piercing sensation wrenching in her gut to see Raditz twist his arm up, and quicker than an eye-blink, swung hard and fast towards the little child, striking at his fragile head with his hand and threw him across the plain effortlessly. Kakarot's scream of anguish disturbed the Sen-Members, his voice trembling with emotion to see his son tossing on the ground helplessly, like a ragdoll.

"Oh my Kami..." Carameja choked, her horror tightening her throat.

"D-Did he just hit a child?" Olfa questioned, looking at Tarian for reassurance that her senses were lying.

"He did," Tarian stated softly, looking at the shocked expressions of Carameja and Olfa. "Don't look so shocked. It's rather natural for Saiyan-Adults to commit such cruelty to younger children. A lot of the time they were smacked across the head or their tails were twisted and grabbed as punishment for disobeying their parents," Her eyes fell. "But Raditz...he genuinely  _attacked_  a child,"

As Lady Hachi, Gurēdo and Lewis regarded the liquefied vision before them, Carameja looked at Mitsu, who stood the closest to the watery sphere, hypnotised by it.

Mitsu remained silence, deadpan despite the conversation that murmured behind her. Her huge eyes fixed onto Raditz, watching as he walked away from his injured brother, approaching the little child. She was praying to herself, something she would not have expected to ask of Raditz:

_Please spare him..._

Kakarot's cries, full of plead, became more intense with desperation as Raditz got closer to the little child, his hand up and ready. Mitsu bit her lower lip hard. She had seen that before: It was an attack Raditz was rather fond of, for it was one of his strongest. No matter how she looked at it, she knew what he had in mind. He was going to kill Gohan.

"He's going to kill him!" Olfa cried out, suddenly turning to Gurēdo. "Elder Gurēdo, please, we  _must_  get to Earth at once to save him!"

"Are yer stupid, mate?" Gurēdo blurted out, cocking a thick brow at her. "It'll take us a good few hours to even get to Earth. By the time we get there, this would all be over," Shadows loomed over his features as he murmured: "There is nothing much we can do but watch,"

"Can you at least  _try_  and do something about this?" Carameja joined in, unable to withstand the impending terror. "I mean, you're Elders! You're far more powerful than any of us. Surely you can do something to at least hold him off,"

Gurēdo's brows furrowed.

"Who the hell do yer think I am? Supreme Kai?" He dropped the slight irritation in his voice. "There are some things people are blessed with, while others are cursed,"

There was that word again: Cursed.

Mitsu blinked, the back of her eyes and neck grew cold, as if she was being anesthetized.

The Main Hall suddenly became a shrill of a roar, and the Sen-Members and their Elders watched in mute-horror as Raditz's hand engulfed in a terrible searing purple and white blur, his clawed hand reaching down to the child-

"Yer what, mate?" Gurēdo blinked.

Everyone were far too engrossed in the scenery before them to speak. Mitsu stared, partly feeling relief that Raditz was stopped somehow. But she was taken back to see that Kakarot had gotten up from the floor, and held Raditz firmly from behind, holding his older brother into a submission hold.

"How did-" Carameja barely managed to speak, but her voice trailed off as she watched intensely at the scene.

"A Full-Nelson hold, huh?" Gurēdo commented, slightly intrigued.

In silence, they watched as Raditz struggled against Kakarot's submission hold, his damaged armour now making it more difficult for the Saiyan-Warrior to fight against his brother. Between the cries of communication between Kakarot and the Namekian, and the howling of rage and resistance between the two Saiyans, Lady Hachi was gauging Mitsu's reaction.

She was expressing more emotions at last, and it was evident that she was in denial of what she was witnessing. Lady Hachi had assumed that Raditz would soon meet his match.

Mitsu's heart trembled in her throat, hearing the voice of Raditz struggling, desperate for escape, praying that he would somehow outsmart this foolish brother of his.

The Namekian from the other side began to roar, his voice making the air shudder almost, bouncing off the walls of the temple.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

He pointed his fingers, aiming his attack, right into the chest of Raditz.

Raditz screamed then, a terrifying noise Mitsu had never dreamed Raditz could make. It was  _heart-breaking!_ Like glass breaking onto stone, little glittery sharp pieces of death falling from his mouth, landing in a pile of demise at Mitsu's feet.

Mitsu felt her heart stop to see the beam pierce through the torso of Raditz, his face evident of utmost pain and dismay, his eyes huge with terror, pupils dinted, jaw hanging open. The expression reminded Mitsu of the time Prince Vegeta nearly killed her only for Raditz to take the Ki-Blast for her, an unforgettable image Mitsu was unable to erase. Now it had doubled in dread, tattooing into her mind like a cruel reminder of her pitiful existence.

His brother also got the penetrating beam in the process, ripping through his already-broken ribs. Raditz's roar of excruciating pain rose to the ceiling, haunting them.

Mitsu stared as Raditz cried out furiously, blood rolling down his chin:

"I CURSE YOU  _ALL_!"

Everyone was far too stunned to remove their gazes from the scene. In mute-horror, they witnessed the killing of Raditz, held down by his brother in a Full Nelson hold. Eventually, both Raditz and Kakarot fell onto the lush plains, holes torn through their chests, rivers of blood glossing over the grass and their bodies. Blood filled in Raditz's mouth, his eyes widening in growing-horror as he spat heaps of blood from his mouth.

"Kakarot...how could he...It makes no sense," Raditz choked, clenching his fist onto the grass, struggling to breathe. "The fool! And now we're....both dead,"

"No, you die alone," The Namekian grinned cruelly. The Namekian mocked Raditz for his foolishness as he approached his lying body. No one said anything during the pressuring silence. "Goku won't be gone for long. I'm guessing his friends will see to it he's back within the week,"

"What? That's impossible! Tell me...how..."

"Gladly," The Namek sniggered, proceeding in giving a full explanation about the mystical objects known as  _Dragon Balls_. Gurēdo, Lewis and Lady Hachi were familiar of these items, but Carameja, Olfa and Tarian stared at the Namek, perplexed. They slowly grew to understand their powers as the Namek explained. "So you see," The Namek looked at Kakarot, a slight wave of despair on his features. "It'll be Goku who has the last laugh,"

Raditz struggled a laugh between pained grunts, finding the comment imprudent.

"N-No...I'm afraid you're wrong, green-man," Gasping for air, Raditz continued, somehow gathering enough strength to smirk cockily. "This-This device on my face, it's-it's also a transmitter. My Saiyan-Comrades have heard every...single word," That startled the Namek. "The two of them...now they'll come...I  _know_  they will," Horror washed over everyone as Raditz spat a horrific amount of blood from his mouth, staining the grass and his cheek. He carried on talking in spite of it. "They will...I  _know_  they will," His voice began to lose strength. "And once they arrive, you'll be powerless to stop them," Raditz smirked weakly, looking up at the Namekian from where he laid. "T-There is nothing you can do. They'll seek out these dragon balls, and they'll destroy everything in their path," He chuckled weakly, forever smirking arrogantly. "You...and every living thing on this planet, will be wiped out. They'll destroy you all!"

"His Saiyan-Comrades..." Carameja murmured, looking up at Gurēdo for answers. "You mean those two Saiyans we saw during that meeting?"

Gurēdo nodded gravely.

"Nappa and Prince Vegeta," Olfa commented.

"So enjoy this little victory of yours today..." Raditz's voice intercepted. "It means-It means nothing...you're as good as dead," The Namekian's face drained with horror at the revelation Raditz had given them, as the wounded Saiyan-Warrior chuckled feebly. "I-I only hope...I'm back in time to see it happen," Rapidly, the Namek was losing his temper with the Saiyan, his fangs gritted as he tried to contain himself. Raditz enjoyed the reaction. "Don't look so upset...We all...can't have the last laugh," Raditz's spiteful laugh bubbled from his mouth, becoming louder and crueller at the irony of his defeat. It became hauntingly intolerable, and it drove the Namek far enough to make him strike at Raditz.

Unable to bear the thought of Raditz being killed, Mitsu sharply looked away before the Namekian made contact with his helpless body, her emotionless eyes fixed onto the floor.

Tarian indicated Gurēdo to stop the scene of Raditz's last moments on Planet Earth. Silence rested heavily in the Main Hall.

"I...." Gurēdo started, but was unable to continue what he was going to say.

"I didn't expect that," Lewis commented.

Tarian looked at Mitsu, and had expected tears to be falling without hesitation. She was shocked to see none. Instead, her pretty features had darkened drastically, the locks of her black hair hiding her face. There was a look of cold, heartless menace. Tarian gasped sharply, startled to see a stranger.

"M-Mitsu?" Olfa's voice trembled.

Mitsu was silent for a moment. She closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to contain herself. Rapidly, she was losing control. Her mind suddenly went blank.

Then a growl began to build in her throat, starting off as little more than a moan and growing in intensity, becoming a howl, a terrible sound of utter despair, rage and frustration. Her head suddenly jerked up to the sky, her fists clenched, trembling with the understanding of her loss. The walls around them shook at the force of her growing buried aura. Books trembled on their shelves; slowly being drawn towards her like some mystifying force was pulling them off the shelf. The surface of the water rippled, as if an incoming earthquake was nearing them, the ripples becoming more vigorous and intense. The windows shuddered in the tension of the air cracking under the pressure of the aura until suddenly:

" _Kakarot!_ " Mitsu howled, a raw edge to her voice that bespoke the hatred she felt for him, and the windows shattered.

Her aura blazed the colour of magma-red around her instantly, a wild flame of wrath enclosing her, forcing her friends to back away, unmistakably stunning them.

" _Mitsu!_ " Tarian screamed over the chaos, but it was pointless. Mitsu was already consumed by her heartache, blinded.

Carameja froze, suddenly seeing Broly standing before her.

"I'm going to  _kill_  you, Kakarot!" Mitsu shrieked, her eyes mad with fury as she suddenly bolted off the ground, shooting through the doorway in astonishing speed.

Without hesitation, the Sen Members and Elders rushed after her, except Tarian. She stood there, frozen in horror to have witnessed this unannounced side of Mitsu.

She shuddered, suddenly frightened of Mitsu for a brief moment.  _Why?_  It was common for Saiyans to becoming immensely powerful when experiencing such a great loss or engaging in battle. Tarian assumed it was because it was Mitsu, a Saiyan-Runt that couldn't possibly possess such a vast deal of power within her tiny frame, and she had been proven wrong. No doubt Mitsu would go and find Kakarot and-

That was when it hit Tarian.

Mitsu was planning to leave this Planet in order to get Raditz, and to get revenge. Either way wasn't good for her, particularly in this state. She was unable to control her power-level, her Ki overwhelming, very similar to Broly's problem, she recalled.

"S-She..." She found herself unable to finish her discovery. "Oh no..." She whimpered softly to herself before darting into the air, closely following her comrades.

She felt the uncontrollable aura of Mitsu, locating her easily. Her theory was corrected to have found her standing by the space-pod Bay further ahead. Around her were the Sen Members that had seen her, feeling threatened by the wrath of the Saiyaness, circling her around. Nearby, Muna and Tatos were onto the scene, sensing the threatening aura of the little Saiyaness. Brenna, Jassa and Byron halted their daily routines, intrigued with the gathering of the Sen-Members and soon joined the crowd. Closely before Mitsu were Carameja, Yumi, Olfa and the three Elders. Mitsu stood on the raised platform, beside a Space-Pod, her hands resting on its, claiming it as her own.

Tarian lowered herself down, joining in the front line of defence with her fellow members and watched in distressing-awe to see Mitsu become a Saiyan Warrior for the first time.

"Mitsu, get  _away_  from that Space-Pod!" Gurēdo demanded, also comprehending what she had in mind. "You can't get to Earth now! It's too dangerous for you!"

Mitsu turned around swiftly, her eyes drenched with wrath as she locked onto the Gurēdo with an intense desire for carnage. It startled Gurēdo.

"I want to  _slaughter_  Kakarot!" Her eyes twitched as the Sen-Members carefully took a step forward. She snarled, sensing what they were trying to do. " _Get away from me!_ " And then, just as her wrath reached its crescendo, she threw her arms forwards, unleashing all of her resentment in a white-hot inferno of destruction, a torrent of energy that engulfed everything around her, making the Sen Members and the Elders to stagger away from her by the force-push.

Yumi screamed in terror, holding her hands to her ears, and Tatos hugged Muna into his shoulder, protecting her from the blast. Gurēdo flinched, staggering backwards and shielding his eyes. Carameja and Olfa faced the power without blinking.

"What's going on with Mitsu?" Brenna cried over the chaos.

"I'll explain it later!" Tarian screamed back, ushering her question for another time.

"Leave me alone!" Mitsu shrieked again, lifting her arms again, and her hands were seethed with hot-pink orbs, similar to the attack Raditz used against his brother. Lady Hachi sensed what was about to happen.

"Enough of this senseless violence, Mitsu!" Lady Hachi shrieked, standing between Mitsu and the Sen-Members. "I will  _not_  tolerate it!"

But she was ignored. Blinded by rage, Mitsu threw her hands forward, and two thick beams of Ki shot through them, aimed towards the cluster of figures she was unable to register who.

Lady Hachi's forearms were crossed before her face, her long glossy blue hair lashing around her as if she stood in the path of a hurricane, leaning forward into the blast. The bubble of energy that encased all the Sen-Members crackled with a seething white and black energy-the power of balance. Mitsu's attack was disintegrating as it hit the barrier Lady Hachi had thrown up around them; now it was only she that stood between them and the hellish maelstrom outside.

"Gurēdo!" Lady Hachi screamed over the bellow of the raging assault. "I cannot hold her for long! Get her!"

Gurēdo got up, hurrying to her side. Tarian, Tatos, Carameja and Olfa joined him, and as one they released the power in their bodies; Yumi throwing out her hands and Muna slapping her palms towards the backs of the defenders from behind, harnessing their healing powers to them as back-up. An immense shockwave erupted along the earth as Carameja, Tarian, Tatos and Olfa unleashed their Ki blasts, accompanied by the fierce bolt, and passed through Lady Hachi's shield without hindrance, streaking towards the silhouette of Mitsu, just visible through the roaring flames.

Their attacks did not get even halfway to their objective before they were destroyed, fading into nothing.

"What is wrong with Mitsu?" Olfa cried.

"Her power-level is increasing each moment!" Carameja added, sensing her power-level growing frighteningly fast.

"It's her Saiyan Soul!" Gurēdo yelled, his strange features tightened. "Raditz's death has awoken the terrible wrath of a Saiyan! We must stop her before she loses herself!"

Lady Hachi staggered back, feeling her strength beginning to ebb away.

"Whatever you do, do it  _quick_!" She hissed.

Muna, Yumi and Brenna huddled together behind her, within her failing protection, a tiny bubble in a world of furious death.

"Try again!" Tarian commanded to her friends. Carameja understood, but Olfa suddenly looked reluctant.

"It's not good! It won't get to her!" Carameja cried.

"Do it together!"Brenna shouted, her high voice cutting through the tumult.

Olfa's autumn eyes were glinting with tears, and she shook her head violently.

"I-I don't want to kill her!"

"You won't!" Tatos shouted back tensely. "She's a  _Saiyan_ , she can and  _will_  survive the attack. You just need to stun her!"

"Just  _do it_!" Gurēdo yelled from behind. "I need a second to get to her!" He looked at Tatos, and the male Saiyan knew his plan instantly.

"And do it fast!" Lady Hachi muttered under her breath, her body beginning to ache. She had more power than almost anyone else on this planet, but she still could not beat the emotional Saiyan-Runt who was once distinguished for being weak.

Carameja grabbed Olfa's hand.

"Olfa, we  _have_  to do this. We need to save Mitsu!" She sternly said, her eyes serious.

"She will be fine, I promise you!" Tarian joined in, grabbing Olfa's other hand. "Let's bind our Ki together,"

Olfa disregarded her tears quickly, knowing that Mitsu was now a stronger Saiyan. Her uncontrollable fit could easily destroy this world. They need to stop her before it was too late!

Brenna suddenly intercepted between the trio, her eyes no longer holding their relaxed attitude. Instead, they were severe. She no longer wished to stand back and let this happen. She was determined to help Mitsu, even if she was unaware how this came to be. She held her palm out, and the others followed her lead.

Together, the four of them harnessed their energies together as quickly as possible, ignoring the shrieks of heartache from the Saiyan-Runt. Once they mustered their Ki, they threw their hands at Mitsu, all shrieking at once, and thickening bolt of Ki burst through their palms, blaring all around, striking through the barrier around Mitsu.

Mitsu screamed in anger and pain as the bolt hit, smashing into her chest, making her stumble backwards. Olfa, Tarian, Brenna and Carameja kept up the relentless blast, pouring all of their strength into a single beam, pulsing and pounding at their friend with everything they had. Mitsu's intense fury faltered and Lady Hachi managed to reassemble her shields a little. The Sen-Members watched in mute-horror as the match of energies raged.

" _Go!_ " Gurēdo commanded, and at once he and Tatos lunged towards the stumbling Saiyaness, past Lady Hachi, the four Sen-Members, right through the unearthly veil of her aura. Noticing their presences, Mitsu snarled and reached up to attack, but Tatos was too quick for her and grappled onto her wrists, restraining her from attacking him.

"Mitsu! Snap out of it!" He knew it was futile; it was as if he was trying to communicate with a Great-Ape with no intelligence. But Mitsu tried to shake the male Saiyan off her, and he was surprised to feel such immense strength to the point she nearly threw him off.

" _Mitsu!_ " Shouted a voice.

Instinctively, Mitsu turned to the source of the sound, sensing the danger but unable to devote even the smallest portion of her uncontrollable energy to avert it. She saw a shifting figure, one she vaguely remembered through the seething curtain of her blinding-rage, and she had only a fraction of a second to realise what was going to happen before it hit her. A firm hand clasped over her sweating forehead, almost emitting a force-push.

The world went still. The immense exchanged of energies dissipated like smoke in a gust of wind. The Sen-Members stared in amazement. Olfa, Tarian, Brenna and Carameja froze, panting heavily; their powers drained entirely, only disbelief keeping them on their feet. Lady Hachi stumbled wearily; all of her energy exhausted, and was caught by Yumi and Muna.

Mitsu stared back at Gurēdo, her face a mix of puzzlement and horror to see the big-chinned elder levitating before her. His palm pressed firmly onto her forehead, seemingly dissolving her rage, making her entire figure limp without the surging adrenaline of her wrath. Her eyes rolled back.

And then she toppled backwards. Tatos easily caught the fallen Saiyaness, who slumped heavily to the ground in his arms, and was still.

Gurēdo regarded her mildly from where he suspended for a few moments, then turned to the stunned Sen-Members behind him.

"W-What did you  _do_  to her, Elder Gurēdo?" Brenna asked, blinking.

Gurēdo folded both of his arms behind his back, resuming back to his casual position.

"I simply knocked her out. It was the only way to stop her without severely hurting her."

He looked over at the innocent bystanders of the Sen-Members, who gawked at the scene in frozen-terror. Gurēdo smiled slightly. "C'mon mates, don't act as if you haven't seen this sort of stuff before," His features darkened slightly. "Yeah, I admit, we never had an 'Outburst' as destructive as this, but forgive Mitsu, for she is a Saiyan that is unable to control her Saiyan Soul. Not yet anyway. She had witnessed something far more terrible. Even  _I_  wasn't expecting her to snap, not like this..." He waved his hands, dismissing the bystanders. "Go about yer business now. We'll handle things from here," And just like that, the Sen-Members scattered back to their original task, mumbling questions and prediction in what had caused such chaos.

Gurēdo ordered Tatos to send Mitsu to her chamber. She would be unconscious for the next few hours, in which her Saiyan Soul should  _certainly_  have subsided by now. Tatos understood, and with Muna following him, they made their way towards the Palace up ahead.

Gurēdo turned to Olfa, Brenna, Yumi, Tarian and Carameja, dropping his voice down. Yumi and Brenna were informed briefly what had happened.  "When a Saiyan is blinded by its rage, they rarely recall anything, right? Only images, okay? Don't be surprised if she asks you ladies what happened. Feel free to tell her, if you think it would be for the best. Perhaps she would appreciate being told, for once, that she was strong enough to nearly blow Lady Hachi off her feet." He smirked.

Lady Hachi at this point had gained some strength back, staggering onto her feet and sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Believe me, Gurēdo; a Saiyan's power is rather morbid and destructive. I was surprised she had it in her,"

"Hmm, same here, man," Gurēdo rubbed his chin. "According from my studies on her, her emotions  _triggers_  her Saiyan-Soul, and hence increasing her power-level. Her emotions make her powerful. When she saw Raditz's death, I instantly felt a low-gut feeling of her power-level rising, right? I  _knew_  it was going to grow, and the poor lass couldn't control it. It became too overwhelming for her to control, and it besieged her at such a speed she missed it. Blinded by a raging Saiyan-Soul is one of the hardest things to control!"

"H-How do you know?" Carameja asked, out of curiosity. Gurēdo's frown furrowed.

"Because I do, alright?"

Carameja rolled her eyes. What a typical response...but perhaps Gurēdo knows more than what he makes out to be. Gurēdo continued. "Now listen, I want you girls and a couple of other Sen-Members to give this place a bit of a clean. Don't worry, the Elders and I will fix the damages. Just make sure everyone is okay..." He paused, his eyes falling to the ground. "I never would have assumed Mitsu would become so...destructive,"

"Mitsu didn't know any better," Tarian jumped in to Mitsu's defence. "She is a Saiyan-Runt, and has not been trained properly in how to harness her Saiyan-Soul, for it had not been awaken until now,"

Gurēdo nodded, sighing deeply.

"Let us hope it doesn't happen again. Now," He waved a hand. "Let's fix this place up, shall we?"

"Yes, Gurēdo," Yumi, Brenna and Carameja said together, bowing down at their Elder. Carameja turned to Brenna, a wide exhausted smile on her pretty face.

"Thanks for helping us, Brenna. I didn't think you'd join in like that,"

Brenna folded her arms across her chest, her seriousness was gone, and her cheerfulness returned.

"Well, I couldn't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing. Mitsu's my friend too,"

Tarian smiled, nodding.

"It was of great help, Brenna. Thank you," Her smile dropped slightly. It seems that Mitsu was a lot more powerful than she realised...

"And, thank  _you_ , Elder Gurēdo and Lady Hachi, for saving Mitsu," Olfa said kindly, her eyes huge with gratefulness. "I-I didn't expect Mitsu to react like that. Forgive her,"

Tarian frowned. Where was Lewis?

Gurēdo smiled.

"Don't worry, mate! I knew she had it in her, I just didn't expect her to lash it out right now. I wasn't even prepared! But my theory has been proven," he paused for a time, his head dropping. He seemed to have trailed off. The girls waited for a moment for his response, but found none.

"Gurēdo?" Yumi said softly, making the Elder's head jerk up.

"Oh! Sorry, just had a brain-wave!" He waved his hands. "Just do what needs to be done. I'll be back. C'mon, Lady Hachi!" And before anyone could question him, Gurēdo had burst off from the ground, making his way towards the Palace where Tatos and Muna took Mitsu.

Lady Hachi shook her head, watching him go.

"Oh, what big plan do you have now?" She murmured to herself knowingly before following Gurēdo into the air. She didn't like there this was going...


	10. Chapter 8: Threads of the Past

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 8: Threads of the Past

 

Peacefully, Tatos and Muna watched over Mitsu, who had been placed on her bed back in the Palace, the thin silken sheets crinkled softly under her small body. 

Muna sighed heavily, gazing sorrowfully at the little Saiyaness. For the first time she had witnessed the wrath of Mitsu, a Saiyaness that was not easily angered. She was very peaceful and calm. Muna had assumed she was hallucinating, or mistaken. But it wasn't long before she realised that what she was witnessing was the sheer truth.

The feline sat on the wicker chair in silence, tenderly taking in Mitsu's hand and cupping it in her own, giving her a soft squeeze.

"I wonder what happened," Muna whispered to herself, and although the words were for herself, her husband heard them clearly.

"She must have seen something traumatizing," Tatos murmured, who was leaning on the frame of the entrance to the balcony, watching the Sen-Members tidy the Pod-Bays after Mitsu's destruction from the peaks of the trees. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Though I must admit, she surprisingly strong. She has far more power than she was led to believe,"

Muna smiled lightly.

"Of course she has," She giggled faintly. "She's a Saiyan,"

Tatos smiled to himself. Yes, that was very true. But Mitsu was a Saiyan-Runt. How could she possibly have so much power, and even more, how was she able to harness it all at such a short amount of time? Tatos' training must have done something about it, right?

He folded his arms across his chest. Gurēdo and the others have some explaining to do. He was rather curious himself how the little Saiyaness could possibly cause so much havoc.

He narrowed his eyes at the glares of the sun as a thought pricked into his mind. Was it something to do with Raditz? He easily recalled being blinded by his Saiyan-Soul whenever Muna was at threat, or that she was on the verge of death. He remembered very little of it, but he knew that once he grabbed his sanity back, there weren't many people alive around him.

A movement caught his eye, pulling him out of his thoughts to see Gurēdo and Lady Hachi approaching the balcony. Tatos nodded in greeting.

"Alright there, mate," Gurēdo replied, smirking.

Lady Hachi nodded at the couple respectfully before approaching the body of Mitsu, her hawk-like eyes full of concern.

"How is she, Lady Hachi?" Muna asked worryingly. Tatos and Gurēdo walked towards Mitsu silently.

"She will be fine," Lady Hachi responded, peering down at the little Saiyaness carefully.

She was breathing softly, as if in a deep slumber. Her tears had dried away on her flesh; strands of her wild hair had escaped from the constricting golden bands of her hair accessories, and were now sprawled on the softness of her pillow.

Tatos rested the back of his hand onto Mitsu's forehead, examining her condition.

"She's easing at least," He commented, sensing that her forehead was not burning anymore. "She's cooling down, thankfully."

Muna sighed a breath of relief.

"Though it certainly doesn't stop her from breaking again," Lady Hachi remarked sternly, her eyes lifted from Mitsu's unconscious body. "Who knows what will happen once she regains consciousness. I don't want a repeat of the same incident," She clasped her hands together, resting them in front of her as she paced around the room in an elegant amble. "We cannot afford her to lose her mind like that again. We were lucky this time, but if she gets stronger, we may not be able to hold her back." She stopped by the balcony, watching Planet Sen go by serenely. "A Saiyan-Warrior's willpower is certainly strong. But a Saiyan's wrath is far deadlier,"

The room was in silence, allowing Lady Hachi's words to rest on them.

Lady Hachi closed her eyes in dismay. "I most certainly don't want to  _restrict_  her powers,"

"Please don't, Lady Hachi," Came a small voice. All except for Lady Hachi turned to see Carameja standing by the door of Mitsu's room, her eyes wide with plead. Behind her was Tarian, Yumi, Brenna and Olfa. Lady Hachi did not need to look, for she already knew Carameja had been standing there, listening.

"That was quick," Gurēdo said, smirking.

"Everything is all cleared up, Elder Gurēdo," Olfa beamed, before her smile dropped as she turned to the back of Lady Hachi. "Is Mitsu okay?"

"She is fine," Gurēdo answered for Lady Hachi. "We're just discussing about her, that's all,"

Mitsu's friends began to spill into the room. Olfa and Brenna crouched beside the bed, looking at Mitsu sadly. Muna rubbed Olfa's and Brenna's shoulder caringly, feeling sorry for them. Yumi approached the other side of the bed, rubbing her hands together for a moment before placing them carefully onto Mitsu's chest, recovering any wounds she may have caused to herself. It would also help her body to relax from the tense strains her fury had produced.

Tarian and Carameja approached the white-skinned Elder.

"You're not thinking about sending her away, are you?" Carameja asked, fearing that Mitsu would get the same treatment as Broly.

"Don't be foolish, Carameja," Lady Hachi murmured. Then she turned around, looking at the Sen-Members that gathered in the Saiyaness's room. She smiled softly at Carameja. "I wouldn't do such a thing. You know that,"

It was true. Carameja knew that completely, but she had doubts and wanted to get rid of them, even if she had to ask stupid questions to reassure herself. 

Brenna looked up at Gurēdo.

"Elder Gurēdo, didn't you say you had an idea or something for Mitsu?"

All eyes turned to the big-chinned Elder, curious in what he had in mind. He thought for a moment, looking at Lady Hachi as if requesting permission. As if reading his thoughts, Lady Hachi saw his suggestion. Her eyes closed slowly, and she nodded once at him, granting him permission.

Gurēdo cleared his throat.

"I know Retro-Cognition," He stated.

The Sen-Members stared at him blankly.

"Retro-what?" Brenna piped up, rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"Isn't that a form of psychic-powers?" Muna blinked. "I heard about something similar when the Kanassans joined my Home-Planet for the Sand Festival years ago,"

Gurēdo nodded.

"It's the counterpart ability of the Kanassans' future-seeing visions," Lady Hachi informed.

"Wait!" Tarian gasped, suddenly realising what it was. "Does that mean-"

Gurēdo's eyes flicked to Tarian for an instant, and she seemed to freeze over a little; but the moment passed, and all was normal again.

"I can see into her past, if I  _really_  wanted to," He said.

"You can actually  _see_  her past? Back on Planet Vegeta?" Muna asked, her cute face transformed by wonder.

Lady Hachi glanced sidelong at Gurēdo.

"Are you sure you want to do such a thing, Gurēdo?" She asked, reminding them all that Mitsu's past was more horrific than the majority of the Sen-Member's previous lives.

Gurēdo turned to her, serious.

"I think I need to understand Mitsu more," He said. "She has hidden many things, and I doubt she'd tell me. I need to see what's been hurting her,"

Lady Hachi lapsed in silence, but she nodded once, accepting his word.

Gurēdo nodded back, facing the unconscious Mitsu. Tarian wore an expression of complete hope and fascination. If he was able to see what Mitsu had been suffering all of her life, perhaps he may find the key to unlock her Inner-Peace.

"This isn't going to hurt her, is it?" Olfa asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Don't be silly, mate," Gurēdo replied calmly as he approached Mitsu's body. The friends that gathered around her bed parted for the Elder, huddling around the towering Lady Hachi as they watched in fascination. "It won't take too long anyway," He looked at his hand. "Though, it does take a lot of energy to do this. It's the reason why I don't do it often, alright?"

"Are you  _certain_  about this?" Lady Hachi asked again, concern for Gurēdo's health. "You do realise you will take in the pain she suffered,"

Gurēdo's hand seemed to have moved in slow-motion towards her forehead, a soft glow of faint pastel blues engulfed his hand.

"I want to," Gurēdo said softly. "I want to help her..."

His hand touched her skin, and he was buried under the explosion of visions that hit him, colliding into him, sending him dizzily into blackness...

 

...and then he was standing on Planet Vegeta, but he couldn't see very much because of the frantic blur of bodies that surrounded him. Gurēdo gazed at the scene in wonder. The clammy air tasted faintly salty and the hot breeze tingled on his flesh. For a long moment, he was paralysed by the sheer busyness of the scenery, overwhelmed by sight and sound, by the outrageous variety of Saiyans all around him.

"Die, you pathetic little Runt!" A Saiyan bellowed.

Then the first of the screams came. A female scream.

Gurēdo turned to its source, and there was a young Mitsu froze before the crowd, too stunned to move. Mitsu stood before the gate of King Vegeta's Castle, feeling suddenly hunted. She wanted to duck back inside. But she couldn't return to that place, not after what she was told.

The sudden outburst of insults and yells rose to the blood-red skies. Gurēdo saw the first stone coming to Mitsu, instinctively tracking the movement. Mitsu saw it too, but she was still too surprised to get out of the way.

There was a sharp pain as it struck her shoulder. She whirled and cowered in a crouch, her tiny dirty hands clutching onto her head pitifully. The stones started flying.

"We don't need you!" Another Saiyaness howled.

Mitsu was pounded under a hail of rocks. They thumped into her flesh and clanked off the metallic surface of her Saiyan-Armour. She howled and tried to dodge, but the assault was relentless. The crowd were shouting obscenities at her, catcalls and hollers. She didn't understand, didn't know what she had done to merit this kind of abuse. She had harmed no one, done nothing but shared the same world as them. The little Saiyaness fled and...

 

...Gurēdo followed her, back to the cavern in the wastelands of Planet Vegeta. Mitsu's only haven.

He blinked to see the two Saiyans sitting before the fire-pit that cracked and flickered inside. He was taken aback by the sheer enormity of Raditz compared to the little Saiyaness. Mitsu was smiling, an expression Gurēdo had longed to see. It was evident she was happy with Raditz.

Mitsu looked up at Raditz and put her hand on the back of his. It was burning-hot.

Raditz was shocked, not only at her reaction, but at the fact she was willingly touching him.

"Aren't you scared of me?" He asked.

Brightly, Mitsu shook her head, smiling.

"I'm not scared of you, Raditz. You have enlightened my world. I haven't been this happy since..." She paused, suddenly unable to locate the last happy memory. She found none. "Since ever. You make me  _so_  happy Raditz. You're the strongest Saiyan ever!"

Raditz blinked, touched by the words. Then he smiled back at her, his eyes heavy with glee.

"Thank you Mitsu. I must admit, I would never have considered training and taken care of a Saiyan-Runt. But you're not a bad person Mitsu. I bet with the right amount of hard work even you can beat the likes of Prince Vegeta," He then grabbed onto Mitsu's hands, cupping his strong hands around them, enveloping them. "He's a spoilt little brat, and you're not,"

"Thank you, Raditz,"

"Anything to make Vegeta look back," Raditz grinned, but they both knew he was being flippant. Feeling better about herself, Mitsu coiled up against him and fell into an irresistible slumber.

Something melted inside Mitsu. She adored this male Saiyan, worshipped him with the unconditional admiration of a God; and to hear those words from his lips was something more precious than she could imagine...

 

..."R-Raditz! I don't think I can do this!"

It was daytime. The Saiyan pair was outside the cavern. Hand-in-hand, Mitsu and Raditz stood together. Towering almost twice the height of her, Raditz looked down at the little Saiyaness, who was clearly frightened, her small legs trembling.

"Oh, shut up!" Raditz hissed, smirking playfully. "You're doing fine,"

Encouraged by the words, Mitsu held her breath, focusing all of her Ki into her core. Slowly, her body levitated from the earth, her tiny boots dangling as she gradually suspended, reaching to Raditz's height. She whimpered a lot, which reminded Gurēdo of Mitsu when he first met her. How much of a timid, frightened Saiyan she was back then. She was no different here. But somehow Gurēdo sensed an air of confidence between the Saiyans, one he had not felt before when Mitsu was with any of her friends. No, this Raditz guy was someone totally unique compared to the rest of them.

Her hands tightened around Raditz's fingers as she whimpered his name, frightened of falling the mere distance between her feet and the ground.

A smug smirk tugged at the end of Raditz's lips. "See? A couple more hours of this and you're flying!"

Mitsu's eyes widened in horror.

" _Hours?_!" She practically screamed, losing her focus. Gurēdo stifled a laugh as Mitsu fell into Raditz's face, and the pair of Saiyans collapsed onto the floor. Of course, they could not see him. They were visions of that past that Gurēdo had no power to control. And despite this, he felt as though he should be respectful to the memories. They held a significant part in Mitsu's Inner-Peace.

Forcefully, Raditz pushed her off him, irritated. But Mitsu was persistent, constantly babbling an apology to the stronger Saiyan, and leapt at him, hugging his neck firmly, forcing him back onto the ground again. Raditz bellowed at her exasperatingly, noticeably embarrassed at the display of fondness. He shouted threats at Mitsu, but she didn't...

 

...scream. She couldn't scream, for she had frozen with utter cold fear.

In the darkness of night, Mitsu was crouched against the wall of her cavern-home, trying to hide herself in the pitiful cover it provided. Looming over her were three Saiyan-Warriors. The Intruders had turned around, sensing another Ki behind them, and they all looked at Raditz. The long-haired Saiyan-Warrior stood by the mouth of the cavern, sharp shadows masking his face dauntingly. Gurēdo swore under his breath to see a natural-born killer before him.

"Raditz! I'm surprised you're here. Care to join us?" The bearded Saiyan pointed at the cowering Saiyaness. "Prince Vegeta wanted this runt gone for good."

Raditz's expression was bland, his handsome features neutral.

Mitsu couldn't speak. All she could produce was a bubble of whimpers, tears thick on her lashes as she stared wide-eyed at Raditz from her hiding place. Did her only friend betray her?

"You're going to die, fool," Raditz murmured coldly, stunning his fellow Saiyan-Warriors.

"W-What?"

As if to prove a point, Raditz suddenly leapt, shoving his way through the cavern and pummelled the bearded Saiyan-Warrior to the ground. The sudden attack shocked him, knocking him out cold. Seeing this, the other two Saiyan lunged towards him. Raditz sidestepped, his eyes never leaving them.

"Raditz, are you  _insane?_ " The other Saiyan bellowed. "Why are you protecting this little bitch?"

His friend smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Little weakling Raditz wants the kill himself," He commented, making his comrade smirk. They looked at Raditz, and he smirked back knowingly.

"You just had to ask," The Saiyan-Warrior replied, running a hand through his short tuff of hair. "Go on then. Might as well watch,"

The two Saiyan-Warriors chuckled darkly as Raditz turned from him, his cold black eyes locking onto Mitsu. Slowly, he approached Mitsu, his expression blank and shadowed. The little Saiyaness cowered, screaming against the wall, her tearful eyes closed tightly as she waited for her incoming death. To be killed by her only friend, it was a tragedy. Raditz lifted a hand; a sharp electric spark of Ki flickered around his clawed hand, his dark eyes fixed onto Mitsu mercilessly as he got closer to her. She didn't dare look up. The two Saiyans watched with amusement, preparing the blood-spill of the Saiyan-Runt.

"C'mon, Raditz! Kill her!" His comrades beckoned him on, bracing themselves for the display.

A smirk stretched Raditz's features threateningly, his hand trembling with the power that swept through it.

"Time to put you in your place!" Raditz snarled.

Then suddenly, a battle-cry escaped past his lips, his yell high and clear in the interior of the small cavern as his hand burst in a sharp purple flare. He bowed down at Mitsu, his other hand swiped around Mitsu's head and he hugged her onto his chest. Mitsu screamed, but Raditz couldn't spare her any time now. In one fluid motion, clutching onto the little Saiyaness onto his armoured-chest protectively, Raditz threw his palm towards the unprepared Saiyan-Warriors behind him, bathing the pair in a scorching beam of Ki. The explosion of white light filled the cavern. The rocky walls shuddered with the agonizing cries of the two Saiyan-warriors as they disintegrated into nothingness, and then it was silenced. Outside, the wind continued to hiss, but inside the cavern, there was no noise at all.

For a moment, Mitsu was speechless, unable to believe what had happened.

Raditz had tricked the Saiyan-warriors. Raditz saved her.

And in that short second of hesitation, Mitsu screamed his name and threw her arms around his neck, crying. Raditz returned the hug, but he barely had the strength to hold the little Saiyaness in his arms. Once the floodgates had opened, he hadn't been able to stop; he had drained himself totally. And how could he defend her, now that he was as weak as a Saiyan-Runt himself?

But something dominated his mind, stunning him. He felt Ki behind him, alarmed and angry. His pupils dinted, realising that the bearded Saiyan-Warrior stood behind him now.

But before the Saiyan-Warrior was able to attack, Mitsu cried out as a blow of Ki jarred the Saiyan-Warrior, catching him off-guard. She had seen the Saiyan-Warrior rise through Raditz's matted hair, and throwing her palm through his thick mane instinctively, Mitsu focused her entire well of Ki and projected a hard beam of Ki, forcing the Saiyan-Warrior away from Raditz before he was able to hit him. Already weakened, it was enough to kill the bearded Warrior, as the Ki-Blast scorched his face. Bucking and shrieking, his wail of agony ascended in pitch until it became almost unbearable, and then consumed by the Ki-Blast, the bearded Warrior was no more.

Mitsu and Raditz looked at the mouth of the cavern, seeing the corpse of the Warrior on the floor, dead. A pause.

Then they two Saiyans exchanged gazes, exhausted and relieved. They both sat heavily onto the dusty ground of the cavern, and Raditz cradled the weeping Saiyaness in his arms. Mitsu was disturbed. For the first time in her life, she had killed someone. She didn't felt good. But Raditz's panted words were all it took for her to be proud of her.

"Well done, little Mitsu,"

Rain began to fall...

 

...The fog was back, filing up the plains outside the cavern. Within the small cavern, a fire-pit was lit, scarcely warming Mitsu's only home. The moon, somewhere above, was hidden behind its own layer of cloud, and invisible. The wastelands of Planet Vegeta were still, waiting for the dawn, the air bitterly-cold, for the temperature had dropped further during the night.

Mitsu was used to the calm of silence. What used to be her fear was now her cherished joy. She was waiting for Raditz, patched with bandages around her arms and legs, no doubt done by Raditz. They were tied skilfully.

The little Saiyaness smiled happily, hugging her legs to her chest.

Gurēdo mirrored her smile softly to see the small Saiyaness he once knew, shy and sensitive.

A shifting darkness caught Gurēdo's gaze, and he turned to it. Mitsu saw it too.

As she sat up, she noticed someone striding over to her from the darkness of the night. Mitsu beamed a smile.

"Raditz!"

Gurēdo felt a low rumble of dread. He remained silent, watching it cautiously.

Mitsu's smile vanished.

As the figure got closer, his steps quickened, until he burst from the ground and before Mitsu could react the stranger had snatched her from the ground, slipping his huge hand around her throat and squeezed.

"Got 'cha, yer little runt!" The terrible voice shook the cavern. The pale moonlight exposed the horrifying face of Nappa.

Mitsu choked on a scream, her eyes wide with terror.

Gurēdo was a fearless individual; but there was one thing he feared more than the Icejins at this moment, and he was staring at it.

" _Mitsu!_ " Bellowed a voice at Gurēdo's shoulder.

Instantly, the world around Gurēdo became a screeching, scratching mass as Raditz leapt onto Nappa out of nowhere, tearing at him, protecting the little Saiyaness. Gurēdo cried out, stumbling backwards to watch the Saiyans attack one another animalistic-like, Raditz bearing Nappa onto the ground as Mitsu lay limply onto the floor. Blood flicked into the air, painting the rocky walls crimson, the sound of flesh thudding and bones breaking sounded the air. Then Prince Vegeta joined in to aid Nappa, three frenzied Saiyans that thrashed and bit and flailed at one another, hurling Raditz onto the ground.

Frozen with panic Gurēdo watched as a powerless bystander, seeing Raditz leaping onto the ground and huddled over Mitsu, his arms grabbing onto her protectively as the two fellow Saiyans loomed behind him, now becoming nothing but wispy shadows.

"Be gone, Runt!" Prince Vegeta howled.

And with that, he rapidly held his palm to Raditz and a blinding white ray of Ki plunged through Raditz's chest. The screech Mitsu made assaulted the air all around Gurēdo seemed to go on perpetually, ending in a high-pitched whine as Prince Vegeta stabbed Raditz again and again, piercing spears of light breaking through the ribs of Raditz...

 

" _Aww Shiiit!_ " Gurēdo cried out, snatching his hand from the Saiyaness as if burnt. For a moment, he looked like a frightened animal, paralysed by a predator; but then his eyes calmed a little, and he looked around the faces that peered at him in concern.

"Elder Gurēdo," Tarian was the first to speak. "Are you alright?"

The big-chinned Elder placed a hand on his sweating forehead, panting for a time.

"Y-yes...I think so anyway,"

"What happened? You barely touched her forehead for a second,"

"I saw  _so_ much," Gurēdo replied, catching his breath. "It's no wonder Mitsu refused to explain herself when she first came here. So many tragedies,"

"What did you see?" Tatos asked, his deep voice stern. He wanted to understand Mitsu's troubling past himself just as much as everyone else.

Lady Hachi and the Sen-Members stared at Gurēdo for a time, watching him battling against the endless streams of images he had witnessed, from the powerful connection between Raditz and Mitsu to the traumatizing nightmare of Nappa capturing her and Prince Vegeta killing Raditz. He knew, from that blood-chilling moment, there was something he had to do. Mitsu was being tormented by a Prince whom was no longer in her presence, and yet he had the power to destroy her to this very day.

He knew what to do, his theories were right!

He had to revive Raditz for the sake of Mitsu's Inner-Peace and sanity.

This never-ending nightmare was going to kill her.

*

"Are you  _crazy_ , Gurēdo?" Yumi began, but Gurēdo steamrolled her, desperate and urgent, reeling at the enormity of what he had seen.

"I have to get Raditz back! He isn't  _just_  a friend; he's the  _very_  source of Mitsu's Inner-Peace! He is the trigger!"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait..." Tatos butted in, trying to understand the strange Elder. "Start again, you lost me,"

"When I was in Mitsu's memories, I saw her being with Raditz, alright?" Gurēdo replied, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand to try and knead the lingering disorientation away. "While I was there, I felt this unknown aura. Her Ki, there was something  _very_  different about it. Somehow, whenever Mitsu is alone, her Ki feels half-empty. Something was  _missing_. But when she is with Raditz, it's almost as if their Ki were meant to be together. Together, they are a powerful force. They work in  _harmony_  with one another! They're synchronized, and are a perfect  _pair_!"

"So?" Brenna asked, not entirely sure where this was going.

Gurēdo paced the floor restlessly, agitated.

"Raditz and Mitsu are both unfortunate Saiyans. They relate to one another, and their bond is at a deeper level than your average Saiyan-Comrades," He turned to them, seeing bewilderment dominant their faces. Lady Hachi remained silent, watching Gurēdo. "Being separated from Raditz had caused Mitsu to forget her bloodline, her heritage, and therefore she is unable to comprehend what she is. She believes she is nothingness without him, and this not only softens her strength, but it also distance herself from her Saiyan-Soul, which is  _connected_  to her Inner-Peace!"

Olfa frowned, taking in the rush of information Gurēdo had provided.

"So, basically, without Mitsu, Raditz is useless, and without Raditz, Mitsu is useless?" She cocked her head to one side. "It's like they're a pair of Saiyans matched by the stars themselves,"

" _Exactly!_ " Gurēdo said, his voice silencing them all.

During the silence, the Sen-Members took in what Gurēdo was explaining. Carameja could see where he was coming from. She too had felt an unearthly connection with the Saiyan, Broly. With him around her, she was able to fight better, and thought more clearly during sparring with him. She didn't understand it herself, but it was as if she was fluidly fighting without breaking a sweat.

Brenna was smiling lightly to herself, picturing the two Saiyans on an adorable date. She didn't fully understand what Gurēdo had explained, but she knew one thing: Raditz and Mitsu looked adorable together now that she thought about it.

Tatos and Muna exchanged glances, seeing their own connection within Mitsu and Raditz.

"But how can we get Raditz, Gurēdo?" Tarian questioned, her voice breaking the silence at last. "He's dead..." She trailed off, her dark eyes squinting in sorrow.

"There are methods of bring people from the dead," Lady Hachi protested, roused from her silence.

"Tell us," Tatos said levelly. "It's about time Mitsu got what she deserved," He gritted his teeth angrily behind his lips, disgusted in the way his fellow Saiyan-Comrades had treated the innocent Saiyan-Runt. He had no idea why they would abuse her in such a way, except with the fact that she was a runt, but he was certain there was more to it. He just didn't know what.

"Wait a moment," Yumi piped up suddenly. "Didn't that Namekian mentioned something about Dragon Balls?" She beamed a grin. "He said they can grant any wish. Maybe if we gathered them, we can wish Raditz back for Mitsu!"

"No, that would be too time-consuming," Lady Hachi admitted, her white-skinned face impassive. "There are seven of them on Planet Earth, and we have no way of tracking them down without a device of some sort. By the time we gathered them all, more destruction could occur," She looked at the small Saiyaness . "We can't risk it,"

"So the Dragon Balls are out of the question," Tarian finished sullenly, then ran her hand through her black locks and muttered: "Damn,"

Gurēdo spoke again in the long silence that followed.

"Have you all forgotten?" Gurēdo asked, grinning conceitedly. The distressed Sen-Members turned to him. "You have  _three_  Elders on this Planet. All powerful in their own way," He winked at them. "That also means we have the ability of bringing someone back from the dead when our powers are combined,"

"So you  _can_  bring Raditz back?" Tarian replied, suddenly excitedly.

"Sure thing, mate!" he laughed proudly, see the elation on the Sen-Member's faces. "You wouldn't think I'd suggest such a thing if I could now, would I?"

"I still don't believe that would be a good idea," Lady Hachi remarked calmly, chilling the enthusiasm away from everyone.

"Aww, yer still reluctant about that?" Gurēdo pouted at the Elder beside him. She did not smile, her face grim.

"Of  _course_  I am, Gurēdo." She frowned. "We are tampering with Saiyans here. We all know they are a brutal race. While we are blessed with intelligent and wonderful Saiyans on our planet, that doesn't mean  _all_  Saiyans are the same."

Gurēdo looked at Lady Hachi, seeming to see past her, his eyes on something else. The landslide of understanding and sensation triggered by touching into the heart of Mitsu's memories was still boiling in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to sift the relevant answer for her.

"I understand your concern, Lady Hachi. But you have given me this to deal with myself. You may disagree with my thoughts, but I genuinely believe this is the right thing to do," He added firmly. "Please, let me do this,"

Lady Hachi gazed down at the small big-chinned Elder. It was true what he said, she did not like the thought of his idea. But it was also true that she had given him this as his duty. It was in his control now, and he can do what he believed was right. She was partly starting to regret it, but looking at him now, she has already seen a maturity blossoming in his eyes.

Eventually, she smiled gently.

"It is true what you say," She said. "I  _did_  give this duty to you. But be warned, Gurēdo, if anything disastrous happens,  _you're_  cleaning up the aftermath, and only  _you_  are to blame. You understand?"

"Of course, mate!" Gurēdo burst out, returning back to his comical appearance, the previous severity passing. "I will do you proud!"

"I'm sure you will," Lady Hachi nodded. "Just be careful,"

"Thank you," Gurēdo bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Hachi" Tarian echoed, her head bowing too. The other Sen-Members followed her lead.

The blue-haired Elder bowed back in response, before setting her sharp gaze at Gurēdo.

"Okay, Gurēdo, what's the plan?"

 


	11. Chapter 9: In Search for Raditz

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 9: In Search for Raditz

   
  


"Mitsu? Little Mitsu?"

The little Saiyaness heard a voice, knowing that someone was calling for her, but it didn't register in her sleep-fogged mind.

Mitsu eventually opened her eyes, got off her bed calmly and she walked towards the door, as if sleepwalking. She opened the door and blinked to see Raditz standing before her. She was taken by surprise to see how much he has grown, staggeringly tall now, his features strong and mature. Just as she remembered him, he was dressed in his Saiyan-Armour, his masses of black hair falling down his back in thick quills, like a jagged waterfall. He was wearing his Scouter, the one she remembered on that night he showed her.

"Raditz?" She choked, feeling tears of disbelief filling her eyes.

The male Saiyan smiled, the same soporific warm expression she recalled.

"It's been a long time, little Mitsu,"

Mitsu cried his name and Raditz fell to his knees and embraced her. For what felt like an eternity, Mitsu embraced her long-lost Saiyan-Warrior, weeping into his thick hair, though no tears fell.

The scent of blood was in the air.

Once they broke the embrace, Mitsu noticed something that, to her astonishment, didn't shock her. It confused her only.

Raditz's armour, what was once polished and well-kept, was now stained with large trails of cold blood, the shoulder-pads had been destroyed, snapped half-way, and dints were evident on his armoured-chest.

Mitsu opened her mouth and spoke, but no words came out. She didn't hear anything, no voice, nothing. Yet Raditz seemed to have understood what she said, and he replied, his voice brilliantly clear.

"Don't fret, little Mitsu. A monster had arrived on Planet Sen. I knew you were in trouble, so I came down here to protect you,"

She blinked and spoke, remaining mute. Raditz replied to her soundless words, understanding her. She felt no fear. He always understood her, knew her at a deep level. He was the only one who  _truly_  knew her.

"The beast is gone now. Everyone is safe," He held his hand out to her. "Come, let us walk. It's been a long time since we've been together,"

Eagerly, Mitsu took his hand, which held onto her. There was no pressure, but she knew that he was holding onto her, his lean gloved-hand enveloping her tiny hand, fingers intertwined. Feeling light at the presence of Raditz, she held onto his hand happily, hugging his burly arm in the process. To her delight, he accepted it gladly. Together, they walked down the tiled-hallway, making their way to the beautiful world of Planet Sen, which will be their home together, just as Mitsu desired.

Once they left the Palace, and out into the open, Mitsu suddenly felt numb.

The sky no longer had clouds, its stunning azure-blue colour now stained with a memorable hot red-pink, reminding her of Planet Vegeta. She was aware of the presence of a beast invading her home, but something wasn't right.

Still clutching onto Raditz's arm and hand, she stared before her as they walked over the arched bridge, Raditz not allowing Mitsu to lag behind, walking at a demanding pace.

She asked him a question, but he ignored her. She wanted to look up to his face, but found herself unable to. Then Mitsu felt her brief elation abruptly break at the scenery before her.

The village was in pieces. The domed-buildings had been destroyed, shattered to the ground into nothing but rubble. Bodies of the Sen-Members scattered around the blood-stained grass, unmoved and lifeless. Even small children had been killed, crushed under the penetrating pressure of debris.

No. This was all  _wrong_!

Mitsu opened her mouth into a silent scream. The world was in an eerie silence, nothing moved.

"M-Mitsu!" Came a voice, and Mitsu looked down to see the torn body of Yumi, sprawled onto the blood-wet grass, her eyes wide with fear and desperation. She pointed a finger upwards, pointing over Mitsu's shoulder. "He did it! He  _killed_  them all!"

Mitsu's heart thudded in her chest, the persistent percussion of the nervous fear that charged her body. Yumi didn't say the name of the killer, but Mitsu felt a low rumble of understanding.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, facing her best friend.

The muscles in her eyes began to tremble and twitch in utter fear. Her throat seemed to close up. Her head began to pound, as if her skull could not contain the atrociousness of what she was saw. And in that moment, she knew everything.

Standing beside her was Prince Vegeta, holding her hand. His cold, reptilian eyes watched her carefully, a nasty smirk stretching his face.

Steadily gathering strength from her shock-numbed body, Mitsu released her hand, but he did not let go. Her hand was firmly trapped in the palm of Prince Vegeta, seizing her.

The young Prince cocked his head to one side and studied Mitsu as if she was an amusing pet.

"What's the matter, little Mitsu?" He spoke maliciously. Mitsu felt cold to hear that he had perfectly mimicked Raditz's voice. It was Vegeta's face with Raditz's voice. His grip tightened onto her petit hand, and she felt no pain, but she could sense the delicate bones in her palm slowly crushing, on the verge of breaking at such intense pressure.

She stared at him, wide-eyed, as Prince Vegeta eerily turned his head down to the fallen Namekian, barely alive, before him. Without a warning, he lifted his boot up and threw the heel of his foot down hard towards Yumi's head.

There was no screaming.

It was over in an eye-blink, and Mitsu could see nothing but a blur of crimson. Yumi was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there were no bodies around her, nothing.

Just red.

Prince Vegeta turned back to Mitsu, raising an eyebrow. She stared at him in mute-horror, conflicted in who she was alone with. Her eyes see Prince Vegeta, but her ears hear Raditz. She knew it was too late to run, and that even if she could run, she could not escape.

Prince Vegeta suddenly smiled at her, a grin that she had expected him to give to his lover. It was a sweet, warm, kind smile, as if nothing happened. That disturbed her more, looking nauseating on the cruel Saiyan prince.

The Prince's eyes fixed onto Mitsu, soft and yearning.

"Come now, little Mitsu," The Saiyan Prince said, his voice dry as ashes. "Let us begin,"

 _Begin what?_  Mitsu thought, and Prince Vegeta read her thoughts.

The amusement drained out of the Saiyan Prince's face, replaced by anger. The crimson world around them darkened into blackness. He yanked the little Saiyaness closer to him.

"We're going to repopulate our race, little Mitsu. Don't you remember?"

Mitsu forced her eyes closed. But a deep chuckle, chillingly close to her ear, startled them open.

The faint light revealed a frightening revelation.

Prince Vegeta's face was now replaced with Raditz's face, reflecting Vegeta's horrific, leering grin, dressed in his royal attire. His face was now awfully close to hers, invading her space, their faces only centimetres away from one another.  His nose scarcely touched hers, and she could not see the world anymore for he had erased all that existed with his nightmarish black quills of hair.

In a terrible low voice, he added:

"You  _promised!_ "

A soft laugh began to rumble in Raditz's chest, watching Mitsu's face drain from colour at his statement, before it escalated into a dreadful howl of spiteful victory, deep and cruel. It grew louder, becoming intolerable to listen to, his cackle deafening her harshly down her ear.

Mitsu opened her mouth to scream and-

 

-her eyes snapped open, the nightmare dissipate instantly, but the shrieking echoes of Raditz's laugh boomed hauntingly inside her skull, fading eventually into nothing. For a long time, she laid still, stunned to have experienced something so distressing. Once she recollected her thoughts, taking in the fact that she was in her bedroom back in Planet Sen, she slowly sat up, feeling her neck becoming tense.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, frowning at the ache. She vaguely recalled what had happened before she lost her consciousness. Something to do with Raditz-

Raditz was dead; there was no way to deny that. She had witnessed his death with her own eyes. But then what happened?

"Ah, Mitsu, you're awake,"

Mitsu turned and saw Yumi standing by the doorway of her bedroom. In her hands was a small wooden tray, an assortment of tea-cups and a teapot rested on it. The Namekian approached Mitsu, smiling kindly.

"Yumi," Mitsu groaned, clearing her throat. "What happened?"

Yumi looked at the Saiyaness sadly.

"I'll explain it in a moment. But right now, Muna has made some tea for us," Yumi sat on the edge of Mitsu's bed, placing the tray onto the wooden bedside table. Her gaze turned to Mitsu. "We'll have some tea, and then I'll tell you about it. Do you not remember anything?"

Mitsu pondered for a time, her eyes falling to her lap.

"Not really. I remember being in the Main Hall, and watched Raditz..." She stopped, an abrupt wave of hatred rushed through her. The thought of Kakarot enraged her. Wishing not to think about it, she rubbed onto her arm firmly. "I'm just aching all over, and I have such a headache,"

Yumi nodded, taking note in her change of subject. She had been briefly explained what had happened while Mitsu was unconscious. Despite Mitsu not having any memory of her outburst, Yumi sensed that Mitsu knew something radically awful had happened, and didn't wish to acknowledge it. She didn't push her.

"Well, you'll understand once it's explained," Yumi tilted her head. "You're aching all over? Maybe Muna could make something for you. You know how she is with her teas,"

Mitsu nodded.

"If she can make anything that'll help me, I'd appreciate that. I'm just...uncomfortable and in pain,"

Yumi grabbed Mitsu's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Give me a moment. I'll get Muna to make you some of that brew she makes for Tatos. She mentioned it to me before," She stood up from the bed and began to make her way to the door. "Some sort of Saiyan brew, she said. I'll go find her, and then we can talk." She glanced at Mitsu over her shoulder. "Just wait here and relax. I'll be back,"

Mitsu nodded, and Yumi left her room.

The little Saiyaness leaned back into the headboard of her bed, sitting against it. Through the vast pain-filled field of her conscious, she vaguely noticed a shard of a memory. It had been triggered since Yumi mentioned 'Saiyan Brew'. Why did Mitsu recognised that from somewhere?

Sadly, Mitsu looked over her shoulder, staring at the open balcony of her room, feeling the cool breeze touching her...

 

... "What's that?"

Raditz blinked, his flask pressed against his lips as he drank its content. His little Saiyaness friend was staring up at him questioningly, her slender finger pointing at the metallic flask he held.

He swallowed then, a soft smirk tugging at the end of his lips.

"It's a beverage called  _Saiyan brew_ ,"

" _Saiyan brew_?" Came the meek reply.

Raditz nodded, and then he held the flask to her.

"You want some?"

Mitsu eyed the flask up and down. Raditz saw the inquisitiveness glittering on her features, but her stunning wide eyes told him she felt a little hesitant. He shook it slightly, beckoning her to take it. "Go on, Mitsu. It'll do you some good,"

Curiously, Mitsu nodded, tenderly taking the flask in her hands, cupping over Raditz's lean hand. He helped her take a bit of it, tilting the flask to her lips and watched her take the first sip.

Just as he suspected, Mitsu forced the flask away from her, her cute face scrunching up in disgust at the taste. Raditz was unable to suppress his chuckle.  "Heh, just as I expected. It's too sharp for you,"

He watched as Mitsu spat to the air, trying to get rid of the bitter liquid from her mouth, the taste remaining on her lips and tongue, making small noises of revulsion that were tangled with tickling coughs and splutters. When she was finally finished, she looked at his flask with overwhelming repulsion.

"W-What  _is_  it?"

Raditz took another sip, his smirk never fading. What a feature Mitsu cherished.

"It is hot water mixed with a blend of cracked peppers, Ginseng, chilli and blackberries," He explained, rubbing the back of his hand onto his wet lips. "It's a brew that is specially made to help the Saiyan Spirit to rise,"

Mitsu frowned.

"How can you  _drink_  that?"

Raditz chuckled again, closing the flask.

"I like it bitter," he cocked a brow. "Perhaps a drop of honey or two may ease the bitterness. I've been drinking this ever since I was a boy. My father, Bardock, weaned me into it. It's one of my favourites," The sudden mention of Bardock brought back memories Raditz was unsure if he wanted back. Mitsu watched his features soften, suddenly looking fragile in the sunset.

There was always something off about his father. Nowadays, he hardly spends time with them. He's always away working, and whenever he'd return home, Raditz's presences always seem to sour his father's mood. He once recalled hearing his father talk to his mother words he was not supposed to hear, but were unable to erase them from his memory.

_"Bardock, please, give Raditz a chance at least,"_

_"No. He's just a weakling!"_

"Raditz?"

He looked up; hearing the docile voice of his Saiyaness friend, and the overconfident smirk reappeared, the darkness passing suddenly.

"Hm?"

His smirk dropped when the Saiyaness leaned up close to him, examining his hardened features. He was forced to lean back slightly.

"Are you alright? You looked sad for a moment,"

Raditz shook his head, laughing in forged pride.

"Of course I am, Mitsu!"

Mitsu tilted her head, blinked, and then sat back down cross-legged, her head bowed down. She was not convinced...

 

... _"Are you alright?"_

_"Of course I am, Mitsu!"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Of course I am, Mitsu!"_

_"...Are you alright?"_

_No. You are dead._

Mitsu stared frostily at the beauty of Planet Sen, watching the soft pink petals of the cheery blossom fluttering in the wind, briefly passing her balcony.

Suddenly, the sheer exquisiteness and serenity of Planet Sen did nothing for her. It no longer soothed her. Somehow, it only angered her. Her one desire in the entire Universe had been snatched away from her, and this time, she was certain. She had witnessed Raditz's death for herself, that she remembered. She recalled the face of Raditz's little brother, his killer, that she remembered. The thought of Kakarot reminded her of an untainted, pure emotion she had never felt before. Hatred. She was now abruptly possessed with the desire of killing Kakarot, that she remembered.

Her fists clenched, snatching the blanket beneath her and slowly tearing it upwards, as if it was the strands of Kakarot's life.

But then she remembered something else.

Kakarot was dead also.

Yet, another wish that had been denied from her.

She snarled, feeling her blood thickening with fury.

Her body eased the instant she heard the door open, and the darkness was ushered away.

She looked up suddenly to see Yumi entering, smiling brightly. Behind her was the petit figure of Muna, who held another tray. This time, it held a single tea-pot, freshly brewed, with a variety of treats on the tray. Star-Fruit, blueberries and slices of dragon-fruit sat in a small china bowl, beside another bowl that held sweets.

The sight of her friends made Mitsu ease quickly, forgetting about her dark thoughts, and she smiled at them faintly.

"Hey,"

"Hello, Mitsu," Muna greeted as she placed the tray down onto Mitsu's other bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," That was a lie. Her body still felt tense, but it was nothing compared to what boiled within her head. Emotionally, she was destroyed. Physically, she was in pain. Everything else was too clogged up with this cold hatred she couldn't see it.

Muna nodded.

"I'm glad," She smiled, taking in a tea-cup and the pot of tea she brought in. She began to pour some in while Yumi prepared the other teas. "I don't know if you had any of this, but I give this to my husband whenever he needs a perk up, or when he is in pain. It's a traditional beverage called  _Saiyan_   _Brew_  that your Saiyan Ancestors has created," Placing the tea-pot down, Muna grabbed the tablespoon and dipped it into the small jar of honey, stirring it into the hot tea. "It's very bitter, so I'll put in a couple of spoonful of honey for you,"

"Thank you," Mitsu mewed. She would have mentioned to Muna that she had it once with Raditz, but the thought of Kakarot provoked her, and she decided against it. She needed to clear her mind, she needed a distraction. Once the tea was prepared, Muna gave the tea-cup to Mitsu, and eagerly she began to drink it. The bitterness was still there, but it had been numbed down by the sweetness of the honey, and it was bearable for her to drink.

Yumi past the bowls of fruit and sweets to Muna and Mitsu, and together the three of them had a small picnic on Mitsu's bed. It certainly cheered Mitsu up. They spoke very little about Mitsu's outburst, talking about silly memories they had during their time on Planet Sen. But, eventually, Mitsu was itching to find out what happened, and once everything was settled, Yumi explained to Mitsu about her outburst.

The little Saiyaness stared down at her half-filled tea-cup, her eyes wide with horror at what she was told.

"So... _that's_  what happened," Mitsu spoke, scratching the side of her neck. "I guess it makes sense why I'm aching all over," She looked up at Muna and Yumi. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"No, you didn't," Muna smiled gently. "Though you made Lady Hachi struggle,"

"I did?" Mitsu blinked. Yumi nodded.

"She held a barrier up against you to protect everyone else, but even she was struggling to keep it up against you,"

"For a moment, Tatos thought you were going to become a Super-Saiyan,"

Mitsu laughed meekly.

"Super-Saiyans are only Legends," She replied. She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. "But, I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone. Is everyone alright?" Her eyes were pleading. "Please don't tell me everyone is scared of me, or hate me,"

"Calm down, Mitsu," Yumi soothingly spoke. "No one hates you, or scared of you. This happens to everyone, in different ways. At some point, a person will only take so much before they blow up, and everyone copes with it in different manners. It's just yours was a lot more...eccentric and crazy."

"The Elders were expecting something similar to happen anyway," Muna interjected, taking a sip from her tea-cup. "So you don't need to worry. The damages has been repaired, and everyone is alright,"

Mitsu exhaled deeply in relief. Though it concerned her to think how possible it was for her to react like that again. The bearing thought of Kakarot began to trigger certain things to her body, the same things she experienced when witnessing Raditz's death. It was an uncontrollable surge of rage, and it was only easy to cope with if she just allowed it to take over.

Yumi and Muna noticed the Saiyaness's expression, and tried to distract her from something else.

"Here, Mitsu, try some of this," Muna beamed, holding out the bowl of Star-Fruit. Slithers of green-skinned fruit pieces sat in the bowl, its content very similar to a mango. "These came from my Home-Planet. I was surprised Planet Sen had some growing here too,"

Mitsu smiled lightly and took a piece of the fruit. She looked at it sorrowfully for a moment, suddenly not hungry.

Yumi turned to Muna troublingly, but Muna's catlike gaze told Yumi to not worry. Mitsu may be calmer, but the storm of emotions was still raw within her. She was going to need some time to contain herself.

"By the way, Mitsu," Mitsu looked up at Muna. "Elder Gurēdo had given some of the Sen-Members a rescue mission. He told me that you shouldn't join them, because of your condition. He wants you to relax,"

Mitsu nodded, understanding.

"Makes sense,"

"He also said he wanted you to stay with me for the time being. Only for a couple of days. We know that you won't attack anyone in the Palace, or in the Village, but he believed it was best for you to get away from the busy life here. He wants you to take this time to relax. You don't have to do any of the tasks," She grinned. "Don't worry; it'll be an all-girls sleepover. Tatos will be going on this mission too, since he is the Rescue-Squad Leader,"

Mitsu suddenly broke into a smile. She knew why Gurēdo would suggest such a thing, and somehow it pleased Mitsu. She had been given time off to relax, in which she can use it in any way she wanted. She would certainly be training a lot of the time, and she could possibly help Muna with building the Armours and Scouters, if she would even let her. Knowing how firm she can be, it wouldn't surprise Mitsu if Muna shooed her away, telling her that she wasn't supposed to be working. Mitsu was sure she could find something to do that didn't involve work. To get away from the daily routines seemed perfect. Elder Gurēdo sure knows how to take care of his Sen-Members.

"That sounds good to me,"

Muna and Yumi smiled at the response.

*

Later on, that sultry afternoon, Muna and Mitsu had returned to Muna's home.

The home of Muna and Tatos had improved over the years. The couple had worked endlessly to make a perfect home, constantly expanding it, decorating with its beautiful tapestry and foreign furniture Tatos found during his rescue missions. They had even created a new bedroom, for when they are ready to start a family. After Mitsu's brief recovery, Muna took her back home, and pampered her. From the unique dishes her Home-Planet had taught her to the calming milk baths, something Muna herself was very fond of. She would only bathe in milk when she was stressed or injured. Its healing purposes were perfect for these sorts of situations. They also helped Muna calm her thoughts and worries.

But Mitsu found it very hard to dismiss her thoughts. They shrouded her conscious thickly, making her almost acknowledge nothing else but the sheer desire of destroying Kakarot.

The little Saiyaness reclined in the large, round bath, staring blankly at the creamy-white liquid her aching body was soaking in. Her thick black hair was tied up strictly in a bun, to avoid contact with the milky bath, an arrange of lotus flowers rested on her head, like a flowery crown. The cool milk was pleasant against her feverish hot flesh, cooling her satisfyingly. The aroma of scented oils heavily lingered around her, a sharp yet sweet blend of blossoms, cinnamon, iris, roses and lilies. This beauty ritual was common amongst the females on Muna's planet, and while Mitsu's body was at ease, her mind was still throbbing. The hatred was still there, burning insistently, and the little Saiyaness tried to ignore it, closing her eyes.

Her eyes remained closed even after she was disturbed by the voices of Muna and Tatos. She kept silent though, and decided to focus on what the couple was saying in order to distract her from the death of Raditz. She would do anything to forget it, even for a brief moment.

"I'm really glad you're doing this," Muna's muffled voice fluttered from behind the bathroom door. "I'm certain Mitsu will appreciate everything,"

"She's been a good student," came the calm voice of Tatos, and a collection of sharp clinks of clips being fastened emitted. He was putting on his Saiyan-Armour, preparing for his Rescue Mission Muna had mentioned to her. "It's the least I can do for her. Besides, as Carameja said before, it's about time she got a reward for everything she's been through,"

"That's very true," A happy sigh. "I must admit, my love, seeing you and Mitsu together...it's adorable. You treat her like a daughter almost. I haven't seen you this happy and enthusiastic in a long time,"

Mitsu felt Tatos's smirk in his voice.

"I  _see_  her as a daughter, Muna," Another strap was fastened, and the heavy thuds of boots followed. "I can tell she looks up to me. I can see a confident Saiyan behind that docile face. She just needs to find it. But it's there....somewhere,"

"You think we can adopt her?"

A pause.

"Muna, she is no longer a child," Tatos sighed heavily. "We cannot adopt Mitsu. But...that shouldn't stop us from  _treating_  her as our daughter. We will love her, no matter what happens. We were planning to have our own family one day, remember?"

"I know, but she may be the  _only_  daughter I'll have," Muna's voice became terribly fragile. "I would love to have a daughter myself...but we can't bring up a child in a world where Frieza is around. I just  _can't_. It's far too dangerous,"

A moment of silence.

Mitsu ran a hand over her stomach slowly.

"Listen Muna, I promise, when Frieza is gone, we  _will_  start a family," He chuckled. "Let me guess, you thought of a name for your first, haven't you?"

A soft giggle.

"You know me too well, Tatos. I like the name Stown,"

"Stown...that's a beautiful girl's name," He paused, then: "I should probably see if Mitsu's alright. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye,"

"You'll only be gone for a few days,"

"I know, but it isn't in my nature to leave my daughter without a goodbye," The couple walked away from the door, their voices dwindled until Mitsu could not understand the words they said.

In silence, Mitsu fought against tears. Muna and Tatos were the  _only_  parents she had.

*

Freshly washed and dressed in a simple white cotton nightdress, Mitsu sat by the table with Muna and Tatos, sipping on the Saiyan-Brew Muna had prepared for the two Saiyans.

"Thank you so much for this Muna," Mitsu smiled happily, placing her tea-cup back onto its saucer. "The honey  _really_  makes a difference in this brew,"

Muna beamed a smile, nodding.

"I am glad, Mitsu," She replied, her voice soft as always. She took a quick sip from her honeyed-tea before adding: "How was your bath?"

"It was very different," Mitsu replied. "But you  _were_  right, it was very soothing! I felt so much better,"

"I  _knew_  it would help you," The feline burst out joyfully, turning to her husband, who was smiling modestly at the two. He too had a cup of Saiyan-Brew, with a hint of honey to it. He just preferred it that way. He had only placed the tea-cup to his lips before there was a soft knocking on the door.

Mitsu stood up to get it, but Muna insisted she sat back down.

"Mitsu, you stay," Muna ordered firmly, almost like a mother. "You need to rest, remember?" And before Mitsu could reply, Muna was already gone. Tatos chuckled quietly at Mitsu's blank expression.

"That's Muna for you," He said. Mitsu sat back down and turned to him. "She may not be a fighter, but she has a will of steel. That's how she can handle me. Saiyan men needs his woman to have a strong will to put up with our Saiyan blood,"

Tatos was stating it casually, but Mitsu couldn't help but over-think his comment. She didn't have much time to ponder over it for Muna had returned, and Carameja followed behind her. "Ahh, Carameja," Tatos greeted, waving at her. "You come to join us, or are you here to pick me up?"

The blond-android smiled gently.

"I'm here to pick you up," She replied. "The space-pods are ready for us. We've gathered everyone and they're waiting for us,"

Tatos nodded.

"Alright then," He stood up, stretching his muscular arms. "Let me get my bag and we can head off," The male Saiyan walked into the bedroom. Just as he did, Mitsu stood up to Carameja.

"Cara, if you don't mind me asking, what is this mission you guys are doing?"

Carameja smirked knowingly, and Muna was assured that she wouldn't express too much to the curious Saiyaness.

"Well, it's just a rescue mission," Carameja simply replied. "It's a shame you can't join us. You might have liked it,"

"Yes, but Elder Gurēdo was firm with me about Mitsu," Muna grinned, seeing the playful glare of the Saiyaness. "He ordered me to take good care of her. You need to relax Mitsu, remember?"

Mitsu sighed deeply, feeling disappointed suddenly. She folded her arms.

"I know, I know...but I wish I could join you," She tilted her head. "What planet is it?"

Carameja jolted slightly, clueless in how to answer the question. Damn, she didn't think of a fake name for the destination! Thankfully, Tatos had returned by then and saved Carameja.

"It's a Planet called Planet Kinyo," Tatos interrupted sharply, cutting in the conversation. He hurled his bag over his burly shoulder. "It's nothing special, really."

"Well, it  _must_  be, if Frieza wanted it in the first place," Mitsu countered, curiosity getting the better of her. Tatos shook his head, dismissing it. He couldn't lie anymore. He decided to change the subject.

"We should get going," Tatos turned to Carameja, and she nodded in agreement.

Muna leapt up into Tatos's arms, and the Saiyan swung her around playfully, kissing her tenderly. Muna responded with a warm giggle, nuzzling her nose into his nose, a traditional farewell kiss her people did.

Mitsu embraced Carameja, and the android felt something unusual in the embrace. It wasn't a typical gentle hug; there was something tense about it. Almost like a desperate grasp, a fear of losing Carameja during her mission. Carameja held onto Mitsu firmly, trying to ease her worry.

"It's alright, Mitsu," She whispered to the Saiyaness. "I'm with Tatos, as well as Lokey and Olfa,"

"But why are there only four of you going?" Mitsu whispered back, dread tinted her voice. "I thought the minimum was six,"

"It's only a small mission. I promise you, Mitsu. We'll be fine," They broke the hug, and Carameja was shocked to see Mitsu's eyes on the verge of tears. The loss of Raditz had certainly torn her down, making her fragile once more. Now, she was practically frightened of people leaving this planet, in case they suffered the same fate. Carameja eased eventually, and broke into her smirk. "Believe me when I say this, Mitsu, but you'll feel better once I return,"

Mitsu nodded in response, and gave Tatos the same embrace. Tatos noticed it instantly, and held onto the tiny Saiyaness firmly, holding her close like a baby to its father, cradling her head into his shoulder. Her skin felt cold. It was her Saiyan-Blood; it had dwindled into nothingness, frozen over with a combination of misery, fright and grief. He was determined to help Mitsu. This mission was going to be his top priority.

Once they exchanged hugs and goodbyes, Mitsu and Muna watched as the two Sen-Members burst from the ground and hurried into the twilight towards the Space-Pod bays. Mitsu had already bid goodbye to Olfa and Lokey before she came to Muna's home. They had very little time to spend with her, as Gurēdo wanted to talk to them privately about their mission. But Mitsu knew they would be able to catch up when they returned.

*

"Muna, I'm going for a walk,"

Muna looked up from her book, blinked, and stared at Mitsu. Standing by the doorway was Mitsu, dressed in her Saiyan-Armour, proudly clad with the red accessory bands of Raditz, the last shards of his existence. It had barely been two hours since Tatos and Carameja's departure, and the night had fallen on Planet Sen.

"What do you mean?" Muna asked slowly, sensing there was more to it. "Why are you in your Armour?"

Mitsu met Muna's gaze levelly, impassive.

"I need time alone," Came the simple reply.

Muna frowned, not liking her monotone response. But she had been expecting such an attitude, but not  _this_  soon! She recalled her husband's words, and although she didn't agree with them, she knew she had to comply with them. For a time, she said nothing.

"Alright, Mitsu. Promise me you won't be long,"

"I promise,"

"And don't wander into the Village," It was an order. Muna sensed something inside the Saiyaness, a twisted passion dying to escape from her. Tatos had told Muna that Mitsu would certainly need to find a way of releasing her grief and anger, and allowing her to go crazy in the isolation of the field further up-north would be good enough for her. If Mitsu bottled these emotions, she would eventually blow up, just as she did in the Main Hall. That's what happened. For years Mitsu had held her frustration, depression and trepidation down, storing them inside of her so that no one could get hurt in the process. She had been forced to on Planet Vegeta ever since she was born, and the habit was hard to break from when she came to Planet Sen. But the sight of Raditz dying had triggered an unearthly person within the meek Saiyaness, and it had caused her to erupt after so long of being silenced. Tatos was stern about it, making sure Muna would abide by this, and trusted the Saiyaness. Muna trusted Mitsu, of course, but she couldn't help but fear for those in the Village.

Mitsu smiled faintly.

"Thank you. I'll be back," And with that, Mitsu left the house.

Muna hung her head and sighed. She felt awful for Mitsu, but she knew she had to do what she needed to do. Even Mitsu herself knew what to do.

Muna closed her eyes, locking onto Mitsu's Ki and focused.

*

Just as Mitsu had intended, she took Tatos's word of advice and found an isolated field away from Muna's home and the Village. It was a plain grassy field that stretched forever, encircled by the trees of the forest that dominated the planet. The Saiyaness landed gently onto the dark-blue grassland, and listened to the silence of the night. There was no wind tonight, and the moon had disappeared behind the clouds. Mitsu had always wished to see the full-moon in its beauty, but she would be breaking the rules. Planet Sen had a full-moon once a month, and during that time, all Saiyans must be in their rooms with their curtains drawn before the evening came. They all knew why.

Mitsu cleared her thoughts, closing her eyes and listened to the night. Slowly, her feet spread apart, and she squatted in a battle-stance that closely resembled Raditz. Her hand lifted, the fingers kinked and curled, forming a claw. And she stood there, thinking. She tried to think of an enemy, something that would easily set her off.

Kakarot.

No doubt about it.

She frowned, imagining Kakarot standing before her, waiting for her to make a strike. She had painted him in a bad light, making him grin viciously at her, pleased to have seen her weep and broken over the loss of Raditz.

"What's wrong, Mitsu?" She imagined him shouting at her. "You miss your Saiyan-Warrior?" He crouched down into a battle-stance, also preparing himself for a fight that would never happen. "Don't worry; you'll be joining him soon,"

Vegeta was suddenly standing beside him, his arms folded arrogantly. He too found it amusing. Then Nappa followed. Rapidly, Mitsu found herself surrounded by the masses of Saiyan-Warriors who had continuously mocked her, laughed and abused her. They were all laughing, genuine amusement in their features. The familiar howls of mockery stung her.

For a time, Mitsu stood there, unmoving. Then she hitched a sharp breath, suddenly, as if somehow had placed something cold down her back. She firmly kept her eyes shut, refusing to look at any of them, refused to give any of them the satisfaction of her grief. Mitsu struggled to fend off the hot, bitter tears that threatened; but she had very little power over them and nothing would hold them back. Isolated, Mitsu stood on a moon-dappled field under the canopy of the black clouds and cried cynically as the laughter continued.

In an instant, Raditz had been swept away. Her best friend, her Master, her life...all was gone. Suddenly she felt that she had been thrown in a world with no direction, no principle. Desperately, she wished it all back, as if wishing hard enough could make it possible. More crucially, she wished that her friends were with her...but the majority of them had left her for a mission she had no understanding about. She thought back to the times Raditz had wiped her tears dry, to be reminded that her only source of comfort in this tragedy was no longer here, unable to attend to her anguish.

She needed time to gather herself, and deal with the feelings that threatened to burst out of her from within.

The collection of Saiyans cackled at her, seeing her tears rolling down her face.

She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Tears were for little girls, not for Saiyan-Warriors...and although she was neither, she knew the concept of her grief. She tried to wipe her eyes, but realised that it was not worth it.

It seemed like an excruciatingly long time she stood there, thinking the same things over and over, letting her heartache and rage bleed unwillingly out of her, her tears washing the venom away. The faces of Raditz, the times they had together, the hardships and the good times...her whole life had been Raditz. And now it was no more.

But one thought struck in her mind, stabbing at her like a knife. Kakarot, Raditz's younger brother. The monster that had forsaken his brother and killed him along with that Namekian. The scene had traumatized her, unable to leave her alone, like a curse. It was calling to her, giving her such dangerous thoughts she did not dare acknowledge, until they swelled inside of her head to the point she was incapable to ignore it any longer.

Kakarot will be alive very soon. He got away with it.

Raditz had perished, and Kakarot won in the end.

The moment of understanding, when it came, was like being punched in the chest from the inside.

_It'll be Goku who has the last laugh..._

Mitsu's shoulders tightened to hear the Namekian's words echo. Biting her lower lip hard, Mitsu felt a sharp hitch of a sob in her chest. It was true what he said. Kakarot's friends will find the Dragon Balls and revive him, while Raditz was going to be left rotting in Hell. Vegeta and Nappa, she doubted they would bring him back. They only cared for themselves.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, green-man..." Mitsu found herself muttering, as if the Namekian was standing before her. Mitsu's eyes flickered open, the black of her irises misted by a sheen of tears. "B-Bastard...." She hissed, a terrible sadness in her eyes.

The Saiyaness felt the horrifying impact in her back a fraction of a second before the jolt of Ki palsied her muscles. The demon of her wrath had returned. Encased by her blazing crimson aura, Mitsu struggled to contain the constant waves of her anger. She forgot how to breathe for a time, her flesh pricked with sweat that seeped through her pores hotly, her muscles in her petit form shuddered, clenching and cramping, becoming tense and painful, only to invigorate Mitsu's hatred for the little brother of Raditz. Her body became rigid, barely capable of moving against the vicious rush of Ki and emotions.

Violently, Mitsu shrieked into the air, her voice a desperate cry of sorrow and detestation. Beneath her feet, the earth slowly began to cave in, crumbling in the pressure of her aura. The air around her became thin and light, her voice shrilling as her body blazed with the crimson hateful shroud of her aura. The nearby trees quivered at the thunderclap of her aura, a low, deep booming emitting from her tiny form as her aura became more intense, powering up eventually. The ground had splintered around her, chunks of mud and stone was swept away from the earth, slapping heavily onto the ground and trunks of the trees around her. She did not stop screaming, her fists clenched in the air as veins became visible at the back of her hands and neck.

While Kakarot may have friends on Earth to rely on, Raditz had Mitsu. For far too long she had been too kind, constantly hurled into disaster and hurt despite her sweet nature. At last, she felt that kindness wither away, just as she was meant to be. A killer, like Raditz. She had several options, one in which she grew rather fond of. She would attempt to destroy Earth herself, before Prince Vegeta and Nappa could, taking away their fun in the process. And even if she died trying, she assumed she would be summoned into hell for her cruel act, find Raditz, and form a bond together so great that they will break out of Hell itself, and kill Kakarot together.

In a sick way, the thought pleased her.

She had a sudden lust to invade Earth, to destroy the entire planet in revenge of Raditz's suffering. She wanted to kill them all, to make the humans, and Kakarot, scream under her attacks, crying out for mercy and watching them be disturbed to realise the fact that she had no more mercy for anyone anymore. A brisk hate had claimed her, possessing her eagerly, enticing her to follow the same path as Raditz in honour of his name, to execute and annihilate lives just for him-

The lust for killing became too great for her to comprehend as she began to lose the edge of her consciousness. Her head became light, and abruptly frightened she stopped, the scarlet flame that encircled her dissipated the instant she stopped screaming. Her face tear-streaked, Mitsu froze, her body now drained and frail. Barely able to hold her body up with such little strength, the Saiyaness collapsed onto the crater she had created. For a long while, she did not move. Her breathing returned into long pants, easing eventually back to normal, her body clammy and sticky beneath her Saiyan-Armour. Rain began to fall, gathering quickly until it was heavily splattering against her Saiyan-Armour. She sat on her knees, tilted her head back to the rainy night-sky. Finally, she opened her eyes and her tears fell with ease.

She was alone again. No Vegeta, no Saiyan-Warriors, no Kakarot. All around her the wrath had destroyed what was once beautiful. The earth had crumbled and concaved beneath her aura, shuddered and destroyed by the vast wave of Ki. The trees had been forced on an angle, crooked; their bulking roots tore from the earth. The sight of her destruction, though minor, had brought on a pang of hurt.

She hung her head.

No...She knew she didn't bear the heart to commit such a terrible act. Not only that, she was not as strong as Raditz. She wouldn't stand a chance, even if she wanted to. Besides, it was not her. This was her anger speaking, not Mitsu. The demon that embodied her Saiyan-Soul was the one tempting her to slaughter, but she refused its offer.

She was conflicted. She wasn't a killer, yet what difference would it make? Perhaps she was born to be a killer for a reason. The very idea of killing another living creature never came to mind until now, and she was unsure about it. Her hatred was enough for her to go and get revenge for Raditz, but her nature made her realise how empty and unsatisfying it would be.

She closed her eyes again, dwelling deep in her sorrow.

She didn't understand any of it.

She wasn't thinking straight. Until she grew stronger emotionally, Mitsu did not have a say about her plan. Her first mission would be to get Raditz back. That was her desire. She was fed-up with the Universe taking everything from her. Now she is going to claim it back!

Groaning at the aches of her burning muscles, she gradually stood up. The Saiyaness lifted her head back, her spine straight and proud, and wiped her tears from her face.

"We'll see who has the last laugh," She said, suddenly becoming again the Saiyan-Warrior she was meant to be.

"Mitsu,"

Mitsu turned to find Muna standing behind her, her gaze was heavy with sympathy. She had not seen what Mitsu did, but she saw the aftermath of it, and it concerned her greatly. "It's raining," Muna stated in a small voice. "You should come back inside. You'll catch a cold,"

Mitsu's gaze fell to the ground, and she was silent. Those simple words brought back the recollections of when Muna and Mitsu first met, when Tatos was bearing her to the ground ready to attack her, hostile. Back then, Mitsu had simpler thoughts, and felt a genuine freedom from her Saiyan-Blood. But now history seemed to have repeated itself. The Loss of Raditz made Mitsu wander into the field away from the Village, in the rain, with a caring feline concerned about her catching a cold. The memory was bitter-sweet, yet it pained her significantly. Mitsu was lost yet again, and this time it was real.

Muna watched as Mitsu's looked up to the clouds above, as if she could see through the dark rainclouds, the countless Planets shivering in the presence of such people like Frieza and Kakarot. "Mitsu," Muna whispered after a while, and she approached the Saiyaness, placing her hands on her armoured-shoulders and held her close. "I understand you're upset. But you must stay strong. It'll be a while until you will feel better, but I can assure you, life will get better for you,"

"How can you be so sure?" Mitsu sniffed.

"Trust me," Muna looked up at the night-sky, feeling the rain softly tickling her face. The moon was high in the night-sky. "You have to bear the pain. Good things comes to those who wait,"

Mitsu rubbed the heel of her hand across her eyes. She was tired, tired and heart-weary, but she knew what Muna said was true, and she could not allow herself to wallow in her grief. Raditz would not have wanted that.

Mitsu looked up, imagining Raditz standing before her, proud and imposing, his arms folded across his chest. They looked at each other; Mitsu's eyes full of pain, but Raditz's gaze was glacial, and revealed nothing.

The moment passed.

Wordlessly, Mitsu turned away and followed Muna back inside the warmth of her home.

Once they had returned, Muna gathered towels and a fresh nightdress for the Saiyaness. Throughout the time Mitsu was silent. Once she was dressed and dried, Mitsu stood up, turning to her bedroom, her mind blank.

"Mitsu, Raditz would be very proud of you. I hope you know that,"

Mitsu met Muna's gaze unflinchingly; her thick strands of raven-black hair casting her features into deep shadow, and Muna felt her stomach sink. The Saiyaness's black eyes were cold and intense, obtaining the identical hostility all Saiyans were infamous for.

Muna watched as Mitsu walked past her wordlessly, and was asleep before she had collapsed onto the bed.

The feline stared at the unconscious Saiyaness. Her previous wrath had undoubtedly drained her, and Muna knew what Mitsu was out for. Muna recalled her husband's words many years ago, when she first witnessed the wrath of Tatos. The corpses that scattered around them, what a nightmarish image.

_"Promise me you won't do that again,"_

_Silence._

_"Tatos,"_

_"Forgive me, Muna. A Saiyan's rage is impossible to control. The overwhelming Ki and emotion makes a Saiyan blind. Like a beast, we will not have a conscious during it. No matter what we do, we_ cannot _control it," Her Saiyan mate turned to her, his stern face marked with the blood of his victims. "It is as natural as breathing to us,"_

Muna bowed her head, her ears lowered, praying that Mitsu would not be consumed with her Saiyan-Rage. It would destroy the Saiyaness everyone knew and loved.

 _Give her time,_  She told herself. She had watched her friend die. It will take her some time to recover from it. Considering everything Mitsu has been through, Muna was reassured. Mitsu had a troubling past, and yet she had not changed. She had improved, if anything.

On light-feet, Muna approached the out-cold Saiyaness that sprawled on her bed. She grabbed the thin satin sheet from behind the wicker chair and placed it over Mitsu, stroking the black fronds of her hair from her face. "Rest well," She whispered, pressing her lips onto Mitsu's forehead. She turned on her feet and closed the door softly behind her.


	12. Chapter 10: Forbidden Fruit

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 10: Forbidden Fruit

 

Far, forever onwards.

A collection of Space-Pods shot through the endless abyss of Space, nearing to their destination. For the majority of the ride, the Sen-Members were in Hyper-Sleep, for they all knew that it would take a couple of days to arrive to Earth.

Lokey, the Namekian Warrior, was already asleep, slumped into his seat.

Tatos was preparing for his sleep, interacting with the computer beside him to set the timer for his sleep. He froze to hear a voice suddenly. It surprised him for a split-second, then he realised it was only Olfa's voice. Their Space-Pods were connected, so communication between the four Pods was easy. Tatos would have responded, if Olfa was talking to him.

"Cara?" Her gentle tone of voice told him that Olfa was trying to catch her friend's attention without disturbing Lokey or Tatos. She obviously did not know that Tatos was still awake. He remained silent, unsure whether he should speak out. He had very little time to respond anyway, as the sleepy voice of Carameja came.

"Hm?"

"Are you asleep?"

A pause.

"Not yet...but I'm getting there," A stir. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...worried, that's all,"

Tatos leaned into his cushioned seat silently, listening curiously. He knew it was rude to listen to a conversation that was not meant for him, but an itching inclination told him he needed to hear what Olfa had to say.

"Worried about what?"

"I'm unsure, but I think it has something to do with Mitsu,"

"Is it because of the way she reacted before? How she raged?"

Olfa shrugged.

"I think that is partly the reason, but it's more about this mission. I mean...what if we  _can't_  get Raditz back? And even if we do, what if the Elders can't bring him back?"

"Then we gather the Dragon Balls on Earth and wish him back for Mitsu," Iron determination was in Carameja's voice. "I'm not letting Mitsu lose what is most precious to her. It'll destroy her," She knew that, for sure.

Olfa sighed, squirming uncomfortably in her space-pod.

"I certainly hope this will work," She murmured. "I just don't want this to fail,"

"I know,"

Tatos's gaze fell to his muscular lap. He also had doubts about this mission, how it could possibly be all for nothing. But he cared about Mitsu just as much as her friends. Carameja's back-up plan would be one he'd be eager to get to. He truly believed that Mitsu's reunion with Raditz would help her, and to give Raditz a second chance.

"But what if Raditz is...just  _evil_?"

Tatos looked up.

"What do you mean?" Carameja asked, sleep shrouding her voice.

"You saw what he was like...with Kakarot's son...what if he does the same with Mitsu, or worse, what if he  _kills_  her, as if he had forgotten about her?" Desperation grew quickly in Olfa's tone. "What if he takes her away, or forces her to become evil?"

"I'm sure it won't go  _that_  far, Olfa," Carameja smiled softly, feeling really tired. The Hyper-Sleep was kicking in. She yawned. "Even if it did, Mitsu would put Raditz back in his place,"

Olfa softly frowned to herself.

"And if she can't?"

"Then  _we_  will," Carameja yawned again, sweet oblivion taking over her. "I'm about to sleep, Olfa. We'll take about it when we get there,"

"Sure, sleep well, Cara,"

Silence.

Tatos closed his eyes sadly. Olfa's points were valid, and the mention of Raditz's personality change definitely raised a few concerns. But he also knew that Raditz was, once, a genuine guy. Gurēdo wouldn't lie about the events he saw. Raditz had a different personality before he was made as a personal Saiyan-Warrior with Prince Vegeta. Tatos knew from experience that the royal family certainly had ways of changing people into cruel, cold monsters. Perhaps the reunion of Mitsu would alter him back?

He wasn't sure. He didn't have the answers, not yet anyway.

Pushing the button to activate his Hyper-Sleep, Tatos folded his arms and settled into his seat, thinking about Mitsu and Muna. He was convinced that his wife was taking good care of her. And even with that, Mitsu can take care of herself.

*

Tarian walked along the arched bridges that led her to the palace. She knew about Mitsu's rage over the death of Raditz, and understood it very well. She too had experienced such a moment personally, one she desperately wished she could forget. She had to get out and be alone for a while, to organise herself. Away from the constant industry of the Sen Members, and the endless calls on her attention. Just herself and the wind brushing past her as she strolled.

The Elders had gone on to other things after Tarian left the meeting, but she had scarcely been able to bring herself to concentrate on the matters they were discussing. Her thoughts had been full on Mitsu and Raditz, and the danger they were in. She had wanted to join Carameja, to see what she could do, full of the vain hope that she could possibly help in some way; but she restrained herself. She tried to tell herself that the decision was nothing to do with pride; because any reaction on her part would have revealed to all who were watching how deeply she related to the little Saiyaness and her Raditz. It was such a relationship that reminded her of a secret, one she held close to her heart for years.

Besides, Mitsu needed someone. Of course, she had Muna, Yumi and Brenna, and Gurēdo didn't wish for Mitsu to find out the actual mission of searching for Raditz. It would only give her an excuse to not rest, and to seek out revenge. She may be calm now, but her wrath for the other Saiyan was still fresh. She was like an impulsive bomb, anything could trigger her. Right now, she needed to love and support of her friends.

Thankfully, the Blossom Festival was in a month's time, and preparations were about to begin. The Festival was going to take place somewhere far down south from their settlement, in an old oriental village that the Elders had restored years ago. Many newcomers from different peaceful planets often came to Planet Sen just for the festival itself, oblivious that it was also the very base of an organization that would bring Frieza's terror down. All evidence of their organization had to be hidden from unwanted eyes, in case it would go out to the wrong people.

The name of the Ice-Demon made Tarian cringe. How could she forget such a vile creature?

"Tarian!"

At first, Tarian thought she had imagined her name being called. It was a faint sound, and seemed to come from a long distance away, flitting past her ears.

"Tarian!"

This time she did hear it, and she turned her face into the swirling stream of her moonless-black hair to look behind her. There, catching up with her, was Brenna. Tarian smiled, ushering her thoughts at the back of her head as the red-headed female approached her.

"Ah, Brenna, hello,"

Brenna took a moment to catch her breath before replying:

"I heard Mitsu was here," She panted, taking several deep breaths to calm herself down.  "You've seen her anywhere?"

"I have, she's in the Gardens at the moment,"

"Thank you-"

"Stop," Tarian's command had stopped Brenna from flying away from her quickly. Brenna paused, frozen in the position of her stance, and then the Charian looked at Tarian, and saw her smiling softly. "Please, walk with me. Mitsu needs a little bit of time alone at the moment. I'm making my way to see her anyway,"

Brenna beamed a smile.

"Sure thing," She nodded, and together the two walked over the arched bridge. Tarian folded her arms behind her back, taking in the beauty of the world they had built together. "Is Mitsu alright?" Tarian faced Brenna, and saw her glorious eyes drenched with concern.

Tarian didn't reply for a time. She knew she had to be honest with Brenna. She was not a child anymore.

"Mitsu's getting there," She replied, turning her attention back to the domed-houses that dotted in the very centre of the settlement. "She's still a little fragile as we speak. Gurēdo was firm in Mitsu not working for the next few days, so she's meditating in the Gardens," Tarian brushed a black lock of hair behind her ear. "I've given her my Scouter, to play with. Just  _anything_  to distract her,"

Brenna's smile faded.

"Oh, the poor thing," She said in a small voice.

"Don't worry though," Tarian replied, seeing Brenna's reaction. "Mitsu is a Saiyan, and she has been through a lot previously, even when she had no one. I am  _certain_  Mitsu will pull through this. She always had,"

The words of encouragement brought Brenna's smile back to life.

"You're right about that!"

"Now, let's go and see Mitsu, shall we?"

The Charian nodded excitingly, and they walked on. Eventually, the path took them down to where they were greeted by the leafy archway, where the gardens of paradise resided.

*

The Gardens was a place  _everyone_  took a part in decorating, taming and taking care of it. It was like a project that involved everyone's creativity and love. There were several patches of different styles, and the sections of unique gardens formed together a giant flowery wonderland.

The Zen Garden was always Mitsu's favourite place. Compared to the busy colourful landscape of the Flower Gardens, and the rocky calmness of the Stone Gardens, the Zen Garden was made for one purpose: As a peaceful sanctuary outside. On a field of grass, the Garden was surrounded by leafy walls, ivy framed the very top, tied and curling around twisted branches and the tall thick stalks of the bamboo fences. Stone benches dotted the Garden at random, large mirrors propped behind each of them, reflecting the garden in its immense splendour. Hanging lanterns, made from black iron or wood, stood askew from their strong poles. Star-shaped flowers dominated the corner of the garden, beaming the sunlight pleasantly with its golden-yellow complexion. From afar, the little water fountain trickled gently, surrounded by a collection of growing Bonsai trees. Around the walls of the Garden were multicoloured paper-lanterns that would cast a soft glow of light every evening. Flushes of lime-green, orange, turquoise, red, yellow and white lanterns decorated the blossoming walls that hugged the garden.

Mitsu sat on the stone bench at the very top of the Garden, rewarded with the remarkable view of the entire grounds. Sitting beside her, a small garden statue of a granite Buddha posed in serene meditation, as if encouraging Mitsu to join him in harmony. But the Saiyaness found it hard to find the motivation to join him.

Bamboo wind-chimes and Rain-Chains, an intricate maze of tin cups and chains, hung behind her, undisturbed. There was no wind today.

Tarian's Scouter had been attached to Mitsu's left ear, and Mitsu had found herself falling uninterested with the device. She had used it briefly, to compared the Sen-Members' power-levels to her own, but she had lost the joy she once had for the intriguing yet mundane device. It wasn't the same. Tarian's Scouter felt different, smaller, more modern. She wasn't sure. She understood Tarian's reason for allowing Mitsu to use it, but she found herself too depressed to do anything. All she could do was sleep and think. She barely ate anything, find the craving for food gone, and the very thought of it making her sick.

Mitsu turned her head to a spring of a small white flower hanging beside her from the leaf-covered wall. The sight of it strained her. It was the same flower she had given Raditz many years ago, back when she was unable to approach him in public. She frowned at the thought of it.

 _What a stupid gift to give to a Saiyan-Warrior,_  she thought.  _Raditz deserved so much more._

 _You gave him all you could,_  came a voice, countering her bitter thought.

"And now he's dead," Mitsu said mutely, closing her eyes tightly.

She was lost now, feeling painfully weary of everything. She had barely been awake for a couple of hours and already she wanted to sleep again. She had gotten out of bed much later than usual, and yet she was still exhausted.

She opened her eyes slowly, and gazed at the untouched beauty of the Zen Garden.

Planet Sen. This whole place was built on someone's dream, Mitsu realised. No wonder Olfa had been so dedicated to help Mitsu. No wonder she was so keen to train harder. She lived for dreams, and Planet Sen was the incarnate of a dream coming true. It was a sweet reminder.

But where they truly safe, settling upon such a tiny planet? Would Lord Frieza find their destination, one way or another, considering the trade organization he committed himself to? Was Prince Vegeta involved with it at all? And if he was, what if she was confronted by him again? She knew he wanted her dead, and had tampered with her Space-Pod to kill her, yet fate had protected her once more. There was a Guardian Angel watching her, she felt, so why was she still enduring such pain? What had she done to deserve this heartache? Maybe it was a test of inner-peace?

Shaking her head at the stupidity of it all, she pressed the button at the side of the Scouter again, scanning her surroundings for any nearby Members.

She was stuck here, at least on a Planet where they accepted her for her flaws and were willing to help improve her. And until she figured out a plan to get her Saiyan-Warrior back, here she would stay.

The Scouter bleeped, and Mitsu gazed at the purple-tinted screen, expecting to see a Power-Level and its source. What she got instead was an incoming message from someone. Mitsu sighed deeply, assuming it was a message from Tatos or someone. She pressed the side of the Scouter, dismissing it. But what she didn't know was that that push of a button only opened the message. A blur of text appeared on the screen, and for a split-second, Mitsu caught a glimpse of it.

**...one day we will meet again, I promise you, my Princess. Then we may commence in sweet, passionate se-**

"What  _is_  this?!" Mitsu faintly screamed, frantically snatching the Scouter from the side of her head and glared at it in repulsion. Why would Tarian get such a vulgar message? Perhaps it was a prank?

Mitsu scanned over the text for the name of this prankster. She was aggravated as it was, so this could be a good way of venting her frustration somehow, even if it was just an innocent prank.

The name stated: Turles.

The Saiyaness blinked.

"Turles? Who is that?" She paused again, thinking of the name. It was one she did not recognise, and she certainly knew that a Turles did not exist on Planet Sen. While she didn't know everyone's names from the top of her head, she should have recognised it if there was a member with such a name. Then again, the majority of the Sen-Members did not have Scouters like Tatos and Tarian.

Mitsu concluded that Turles  _must_  be someone Tarian knew, someone who wasn't on Planet Sen-

"Hey, Mitsu," Brenna piped up, materializing at Mitsu's shoulder as she stood up. Mitsu jumped and uttered an oath of shock.

"You scared me," She said with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry," Brenna replied with a soft smile. Beside her was Tarian. The tall Saiyaness smiled kindly at Mitsu.

"How are you, Mitsu?" Tarian asked.

"Could be better," Mitsu admitted shortly. "I'm just so tired," Mitsu ran a hand through the small fringe.

"I'm not surprised," Brenna prompted as she lay half-reclined on the grass before the two Saiyans, enjoying the warmth.

Mitsu faced Tarian, her gaze looking grim.

"Tarian, I need to ask you a question,"

"What is it?"

Mitsu's eyes turned to Brenna. It was probably best if Brenna didn't hear this, just in case Mitsu had discovered something that was not meant for the public.

"May we talk in private for a bit?"

Brenna looked up at Mitsu.

"I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" said Brenna, sounding a little surprised and disappointed.

Mitsu shook her head.

"Don't worry, Brenna. You haven't. I just need to talk to Tarian about something," She glanced at her sister-Saiyan, and Tarian took note of the sternness. Something wasn't right. "It's important," She said this last sentence in a tone that suggested she was severe about this concern she had in mind.

"Wait here, Brenna," Tarian beamed a smile. She nodded at Mitsu and then she ascended into the sky, high above. Mitsu followed her, gaining a decent amount of distance between them and the earth. Brenna watched them for a time, frowning.

"It better not be that origami pie I ate last night..." Brenna murmured, lying back on the grass.

Once they were high enough, Tarian and Mitsu hovered above the busy settlement of the village, away from unwanted guests.

"What's wrong, Mitsu?"

"I was using your Scouter for a brief moment, and suddenly a message appeared," Mitsu looked at the Scouter in the palm of her hand. "I tried to dismiss it, but I didn't know how, and it opened the message instead. I didn't read it, but..." Mitsu held the Scouter at Tarian. "Who is this Turles?"

There was silence. Tarian wasn't quick enough to hide the shock in her eyes.

That  _idiot!_  She had told him not to message her-!

"You're not planning to  _betray_  us, are you?" Mitsu was unable to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"Don't be foolish, Mitsu!" Tarian snapped, offended. She dropped her voice once she caught herself, and replied calmly: "It's not what you think. I'll be willing to explain it to you,"

Mitsu said nothing. Tarian understood her unease though. Mitsu had been betrayed before, and it undoubtedly didn't help if her closest allies were hiding things from her. Mitsu had every right to feel like this. Tarian sighed deeply. Perhaps now was the time she explained herself. Tarian folded her arms across her chest, her eyes gazing levelly at Mitsu. "Turles is my Mate,"

"Your mate?" Mitsu repeated, appearing a lot calmer now.

Tarian nodded once, taking the Scouter from Mitsu gently.

"We met many years ago, back on Planet Vegeta," Tarian began, her voice suddenly small. "You see, one night, Turles and I met during a celebration of conquering a big planet. We were...a little disorientated at the time. He and I started talking, next thing we knew, we were together in a cavern," She blushed softly, looking away. Below them, they could see the small figures of the Sen-Members working. "It was obvious we had an affair. But even that, we grew very fond of each other. We spent a lot of missions together and whenever we had nothing to do, we would be with one another...but, due to our ranks, it was seen as taboo that we had a relationship,"

"What do you mean?"

Tarian frowned, looking back at Mitsu.

"He's a Low-Class Saiyan-Warrior, while I was an Elite Saiyan-Warrior," Tarian said carefully.

"Wait, so you  _served_  Vegeta?"

Tarian nodded mutely, finding it difficult to speak to Mitsu suddenly.

"But, we kept our relationship a secret. Turles got fed-up with his job as a Saiyan-Warrior, and he left Planet Vegeta to conquer planets for himself. He had made several friends along the way. I thought it would be a very dangerous risk, but he took it, and now he's a success. He even has his own Army, called the  _Turles Crusher Corps_ ,"

Mitsu's eyes fell, suddenly feeling disgusted in herself for accusing Tarian.

"I'm so sorry, Tarian..." Mitsu said, her tone guilty. "I didn't realise,"

"You didn't know," Tarian interjected. "I'd understand why you'd feel worried. I can assure you though, Turles is not a traitor. If anything, he is an ally." She smiled fondly at her mate's face. How she missed him so.

Mitsu looked out over the plain, her eyes becoming distant. This made complete sense. Tarian had always told Mitsu how she could relate to the Saiyaness's longing for Raditz. Tarian had experienced the same issue herself, perhaps for even longer. But there was a significant difference: Turles was alive, and Raditz...well...

"Is he a Sen-Member too?" Mitsu faced her fellow Saiyaness.

Tarian shook her head.

"No, but I'll make him into one, eventually," She smirked. "Whether he likes it or not. He's just too far away from us as we speak. Maybe, someday, he'll come and visit me," Tarian dismissed the sadness that plagued her for a brief second, before she smiled at Mitsu. "So, there you have it. Turles is a friend," She glanced at her Scouter, and frowned in disgust at the message that was there. "Dammit, Turles! Why do you have to be so dirty?"

"He probably misses you," Mitsu commented. Tarian looked at the Saiyaness and found herself smiling brightly to see Mitsu smiling too. It was the first time she had smiled in a while, and it warmed Tarian's heart.

"I'm sorry if Turles' 'romantic' words scarred you, Mitsu," She sniggered. "Perhaps next time, I'll tell him to shut his trap until its night-time,"

"Yeah, you probably should. I don't want to know your intimate life,"

From below, Brenna raised herself up on her elbows and cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Is everything alright?" She hollered.

Tarian and Mitsu looked down, seeing the tiny form of Brenna beneath them.

"We should get back. Brenna looks pretty lonely there," Tarian said. Mitsu nodded. "Mitsu, listen, promise me you won't say anything about Turles. Please, I want to keep our relationship private, until the time is right,"

Mitsu smiled sweetly, returning into the pleasant Saiyaness Tarian remembered.

"Of course, you have my word, Princess," She giggled at the joke, spying the embarrassed flushes of red over Tarian's face. "You're Turles' Princess, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Tarian said slowly, trying to overcome the sudden surprise at the name. Upon realizing Mitsu's innocent joke, Tarian eased. "Let's go back down. I'm sure Brenna wants to do something silly,"

"Good," Mitsu sighed softly. "I'll need it,"

And at that point, Tarian and Mitsu descended back into the Gardens, where Brenna was demanding an explanation for abandoning her. It all ended in playful banter, as always. 


	13. Chapter 11: For You, my Daughter

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 11: For You, my Daughter

 

Olfa was jarred awake suddenly when the alarms of her Space-Pod boomed through her deactivating Hyper-Sleep.

"We're here!" She heard Tatos through the communication, an edge of excitement and surprise in his voice. "Brace for impact!"

Unsure what to do, Olfa clutched onto the side of the cushioned-walls, her heart pounding while her mind was still trying to focus on what was going on. Her Pod shook aggressively, a gurgling rumble enveloped all around her, and she could feel the sheer pull of gravity snatching her Space-Pod from the atmosphere of Space and dragged it down viciously into its earth.

Through the small tinted window she could see her fellow Sen-Members' Pods vanishing behind a thick sheet of clouds, and soon she joined them, seeing nothing but pink blankness. Olfa closed her eyes tightly, praying that she would be alright. She assumed she would be alright, considering Tatos did not seemed to worry.

Beneath the ascending rumble around her, she could hear faint thuds of metal smashing into earth. She held her breath and...

*

Frieza's Space-Ship glided through the depths of space in silence, eerily passing by planets it had stolen proudly. Unaware of the organization on Planet Sen, Lord Frieza sat in stillness in his Hover-Car, observing the vast black splendour of the Universe before him. It was a sight he was familiar with, but each day he found himself struck by it, feeling glee in the thought of possessing more of it, a sense of power becoming addictive. It was a beautiful reminder.

Mutely, he observed the glass of red wine in the palm of his hand. Something was bothering him.

He had sensed Zarbon's presence before he even entered his chambers.

The gorgeous male bowed down once he approached Frieza, his emerald-green braid falling over his shoulder.

"My Lord, Lady Nitra and Stitch are here,"

His Boss did not reply for a time. Then:

"Oh?" He asked, more inquisitive than surprised. "Is that so? Bring them in,"

"Yes, my Lord," Zarbon gave a languid smile, his beautiful features curving elegantly. He left the chambers for a short time, before he had returned with a pair of Icejins, frost-demons that many loathed and feared, the exact same race as Frieza. One of them was Stitch, a towering Icejin with flesh of burnt crimson, darker and deeper than blood itself. Unlike their fellow Frost-Demon, Stitch had lank black hair, the left side chopped crudely, only revealing the left side of his haunting face. Like his namesake, his face was marked with thin, frightening stitches. They resembled the abuse he received from his father when he was only a boy. He had gladly repaid him back - By killing him. There wasn't much left of his tail after the war years ago, now nothing but a stump. Stitch always smiled immensely, like a politician who knew nobody could vote against him. Beside him was his sister, Nitra. Adorned in sensual clothes and accessories, Nitra was what many would call a lustful killer. She was immeasurably striking, but it often misled her victims into believing she was a desirable woman. She was nothing like that. Instead, she was a stone-cold killer. Distinct from her brother, she did not care for such relationships and petty admiration. She was the Leader between the two, the one with the aptitude and the authority over their actions.

Nitra's acid-green eyes watched the back of Frieza's head.

"My Lord, we are here," She stated, brushing a single lock of black hair from her face.

At last, Frieza's Hover-Car turned, slowly, to face them. Drowned in the shadows of his chamber, Frieza regarded the two allies carefully. They were assassins that worked for his father, King Cold.

"Thank you for turning up at such short notice," Frieza spoke at last, his voice an eerie, raspy tone.

Stitch and Nitra bowed down at the son of their Boss. They were not as fond of Frieza as they were to King Cold, but they had a mutual respect for him, despite his cocky attitude. At least his older brother, Cooler, was more tolerable.

"What is it you wanted from us?" Nitra replied, straightening up from her bow. Stitch followed, looming beside her.

"I have an important mission for you two," Frieza said, his eyes turning to his comrades. "You see, a few years ago, I destroyed that pathetic monkey Planet, Vegeta. I wanted to get rid of the Saiyans," He said, steeping his fingers on the rim of his Hover-Car before him and gazing at Nitra and Stitch with his piercing dark eyes. "But recently, I have come to realize something. My actions may be incredible, but it was also foolish too. I sense that many Saiyans are still out there,"

"What's the matter, Lord Frieza?" Said the older Ice-Demon, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Are you afraid of the little monkeys?"

Nitra frowned, elbowing Stitch hard into the pit of his stomach. She was in no mood for fun and games.

Frieza became a little more serious, leaning back in his chair and opening his arms, palms out.

"Unlike you, I am not so narrow-minded, Stitch," His eyes narrowed furiously. "You'd do well than to mock me,"

Stitch lapsed into silence, avoiding eye-contact with Frieza, frowning darkly. Nitra ignored it.

"So, you wish for us to search the Universe and finish off what you started?" She folded her arms across her chest, cocking her curvaceous hips to one side, as if impatient.

Frieza nodded, looking at Stitch forebodingly.

"Yes. Besides, I'm too busy conquering several planets a day. I might as well pass the fun down to you too. It was father who suggested it to me,"

Nitra bowed down, placing a hand onto her chest.

"Will do, my Lord. It would be our pleasure,"

Stitch, for a moment, glared at Frieza poisonously. Then he bowed his head down too, mirroring Nitra's respectful pose.

Frieza smirked in glee.

"Very well,"

*

"Olfa! Olfa!"

Olfa opened her eyes, realising that she had stopped. Poised in a brace, Olfa looked up to see the face of Carameja peering through her small window, tapping the glass. It was evident that Carameja felt a rush of relief the moment Olfa responded. Smiling sheepishly, Olfa opened the space-pod door and got out slowly. "Are you alright?" Her android friend asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just not used to that sort of thing," Olfa replied, smiling sweetly. She glanced up before her. Lokey and Tatos were standing by their Space-Pods, which had landed further ahead from her Pod. It took Olfa a moment to realise that they were in a crater, produced by the incredible impact of their Space-Pods. Apparently, that was normal. "So, now what?" Olfa brushed her legs, trying to ease the trembling of her nerves.

"I guess we look for Raditz now," Carameja shrugged.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Tatos called out from ahead. "I made sure our Pods landed near his last destination. Let's go, there isn't much time!" And with that, the Saiyan-Warrior shot up into the air. Lokey, Carameja and Olfa exchanged glances before they followed him, ascending into the air. Olfa was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the Earth. She had always dreamed of being on Earth, ever since she saw books about it in Lady Hachi's library. And now, to experience the actual planet itself, it was certainly breathtaking. Rolling grasslands stretched far out, forever, clumps of flourished, healthy trees surrounded the plains. Above, the sky was a fantastic shade of blue, and no clouds had gathered, allowing the warmth of Earth's sun to bathe the grass in its glory.

Tatos was amazing once it came to coordination. His experience had given him a marvellous judgement in where they should land.

Carameja pointed a finger at another creator nearby, startled.

"Wait! Isn't that a Space-Pod there?" She cried out.

Lokey frowned.

"It  _was_ ," He commented, rubbing the back of his neck and through his short, red Mohawk. "Looks like something had destroyed it," He was right. The crater remained, but around it and within the dirt bowl were shards of metal and machinery, undoubtedly from a Space-Pod nearly identical from their own.

"So, if that's a Space-Pod, does this mean-" Olfa found herself unable to finish. She didn't need to. Before them, their Saiyan Leader slowly turned his head, his eyes wide in growing realization as his gaze fell below them. His comrades followed, and there, beneath them, was a body. Olfa shuddered harshly in shock. "I-Is that-"

Tatos didn't reply. Instantly, he lowered himself down to the body, and they joined him.

Lokey, Tatos, Carameja and Olfa stood around the corpse, stunned.

Lying on his front, frozen, was Raditz. His flesh bloodied, torn and dirtied. A pool of blood, which had dried on the grassy blades, painted underneath his armoured chest and face, his cheek pressed into it. Lips stained crimson, a rivulet of cold dead, blood painted down his cheek from his mouth. His stare was unearthly, for his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, making him look like a demon that had just witnessed the departure of his very life. The earth around him was cracked and bulked from a great force, one that had finished him off. Carameja remembered it vividly.

"M-My Kami...." Olfa whimpered in a trembling voice. She had expected to see Raditz in such a state, but seeing it personally shook her harder than she had anticipated. This was Mitsu's best friend, before Olfa, Carameja, Tarian...before  _anyone_  existed in her life. This was the very Saiyan that meant the world to Mitsu, her one and only source of comfort in a world that wanted her dead. He was the only one that cared enough about her to protect her, and without him, Olfa wouldn't have known Mitsu. Mitsu would have taken her own life away if it wasn't for this Saiyan-Warrior, and even if she didn't, the world certainly would. Now, here he was in person, no more. Suddenly, Olfa wanted to cry.

"There is no time for tears, Olfa," Tatos commented, noticing her watering eyes. He spoke softly to her surprise. "I know this must be hard to look at, but we must bring him back before it's too late,"

"Too late for what?" Lokey asked curiously.

"I don't know how the Elders can bring Raditz back," Tatos murmured, folding his arms across his chest. "But Gurēdo told me that the sooner we bring him back, the better and easier it will be for them," He faced his team. "We have already lost a significant amount of time as it is,"

"Lokey," Carameja piped up, an idea suddenly pricking her mind. "You're a Namekian, can't you heal Raditz, or help him in anyway?"

Lokey shook his head, looking down at Carameja.

"I'm a Namekian Warrior, not a Healer. And even if I was, there's nothing I could do," He sighed heavily. "Raditz had been dead for some time. His blood is cold,"

Carameja turned her attention back to the corpse of Raditz. She knew how eaten up Mitsu was about this whole affair. Ever since she had been exiled from Planet Vegeta, she had been obsessed with reuniting with Raditz, whether she'd put herself at risk or not. After all, it was Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans that had plunged Mitsu from her only haven into the violent reality of war in the first place. Several times Mitsu had tried to find a way to reach her friend, to force an end to her suffering; but Raditz was a Saiyan-Warrior under the name of Prince Vegeta now. He was too well-guarded to get near. It frustrated Mitsu, and she saw that, they  _all_  could; Carameja was beginning to feel grateful for Gurēdo's stern instructions. If Mitsu had heard word about them setting off to Earth to recover Raditz, Mitsu would have joined them. The stress of her internal wrath may have passed for a time, but it wouldn't stop her from taking revenge onto Kakarot. Carameja had no doubt that Mitsu would not hesitate to grasp any opportunity to get hold of Raditz's treacherous brother. Gurēdo was precise with his instructions. No one should cause any drama on this planet, nor antagonise anyone they may accidently come across. Mitsu, on the other hand, may still lack control for her hate. She would have been unable to pass the chance in getting Kakarot.

"Look, we should bring him back," Tatos said, mistaking Carameja's contemplation for sulky disapproval. "Surely someone would have noticed us landing here,"

The Warrior approached his fallen Saiyan, lowering onto one knee and heaved the corpse into his arms. "Huh, you're rather heavy, aren't you?" He murmured, almost fatherly. Lokey, Carameja and Olfa watched as Tatos adjusted Raditz in his arms, and with a growl he lifted him off. Raditz lay limp in his arms, his hair falling in lank, matted strands to Tatos's feet. "Let us move," Tatos commanded, struggling to keep hold of Raditz. He was naturally a big Saiyan, his harden muscles now dead-weight, making him almost unbearable to carry, even for Tatos. His heavy Saiyan-Armour did little good too. Lokey helped Tatos, while Carameja held onto the tail of Raditz's black hair, lifting it from the ground for the sake of ease. Olfa couldn't do much at this point, but she walked closely with them, guarding them from any-

"Hey!"

A voice cried out, causing the Sen-Members to freeze. At once, they all turned to the source of the voice to see a large middle-aged lady. She wore a red and white chequered dress with a white frilly apron tied around her waist. She looked innocent enough, and didn't seem to realise what was happening.

Tatos tensed up.

Dammit! This is what he had feared!

Olfa was already ahead of him. She hurried to the strange human and beamed a smile, trying hard not to provoke any fear into her.

"Hello there, Miss!" She beamed out, perhaps a little too loudly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm looking for my Husband," The human replied, her voice soft and gentle. "He was supposed to come back home about an hour ago, but he isn't here," Olfa blinked at the farmer's wife. She didn't know any information about this husband of hers, but she wanted to help her, anything to distract her from the bigger problem behind her.

"Aww, I'm so sorry," Olfa said, regarding her kindly with her chocolate-brown eyes. "I can help you if you want-"

The lady wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were set away from Olfa, full of terror. Olfa felt her heart sink as she turned to what the lady was looking at. Further ahead was a blue truck, its hood forced opened due to a deafening force at the front. In front of that truck was a body. That body, now dead, was the missing husband.

At once, everyone's blood ran cold. How could they overlook such a thing!

"Y-You  _monsters!_ " The farmer's wife shrieked, now taking note of the strange armour and creatures that stood behind Olfa. And before Olfa could react, the farmer's wife was already running, screaming. "I'm calling the police!"

"Get her!" Tatos roared, his fear becoming more apparent. If anyone found out...

Carameja and Lokey sprung from the ground, along with Olfa, and honed in onto the farmer's wife. They appeared before her, forcing her to skid to a halt and collapse onto the ground.

"Leave me alone! Get  _away_  from me!"

Olfa was hurt, seeing the fear in the innocent human's eyes. Is this what Mitsu had to put up with? To be judged solely on her appearance?

The lady fought against the three of them pitifully, scratching and thumping her fists onto them. It did little damage to them, but they were all distressed to have frightened the innocent human, despite it not being their fault. It was a misjudgement.

Carameja and Olfa grabbed onto her arms, restraining her from escaping, trying to be as gentle as possible. Her screams were relentless, becoming high and sharp into the air, straining Lokey's Namekian ears.

"Forgive me!" Lokey bellowed, forming a triangle with his index fingers and thumbs before the farmer's wife, and pressed it against her forehead. The instant he touched her, the farmer's wife froze, suddenly silently, before slumping onto the ground.

Carameja and Olfa panted, registering what had happened.

"Lokey," Olfa said in a small voice. "What did you do?"

"I simply erased her memory. Amnesia, you could say," He murmured, sighing heavily. "I don't like using it. I feel as though I am destroying someone's mind,"

"We had no choice," Carameja said kindly, placing the unconscious earthling onto the ground beside her. "If word got out about us, Kami knows what would happen,"

Lokey nodded grimly, looking down at the human, feeling guilty. But as his fellow comrade stated, there was nothing much he could do. During this time, Tatos had placed the corpse of Raditz into Olfa's Space-Pod. She was the smallest, and they had made an agreement that she could share a Space-Pod with Carameja once they landed.

Tatos stared at Raditz, taking in the strong details of his features, seeing the strength and pride of a Saiyan-Warrior. He began to understand why Mitsu would fall in love with such a person. It must be the same bond he experienced when he first met Muna, that connectivity between two souls, immaculate from any other relationship. He just hoped that it was possible to bring him back for Mitsu.

He sighed heavily, setting the system in his Space-Pod, and closed the door, hearing the door latched shut.

"This is for you, my daughter..." Tatos said to himself, shutting his eyes firmly. 


	14. Chapter 12: To Recover what we've Lost

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 12: To Recover what we've Lost

 

The journey back home seemed shorter compared to their travel to Earth. In the space of three days, Tatos and his Squad returned with Raditz. Thankfully, they arrived at the peak of midnight, so no one saw them.

They took Raditz to the Main Hall, for the time being. Gurēdo and Lady Hachi were aware of the Rescue-Squads' presence and met them there. Tarian joined them too.

Gurēdo made a quick check of the place to determine that there was no one there before closing and locking the door behind them, securing them in the blue-tinged gloom of the Main Hall. Together, Tatos, Carameja, Tarian, Lokey, Olfa, as well as the two Elders, encircled around the body of Raditz, who laid on the floor, unmoved.

"Wow," Was all Tarian could say. "Something about him has changed a lot since I last saw him,"

"When was that?" Olfa asked, looking up at the tall Saiyaness. Tarian frowned softly.

"At least five years, I would say," She sighed. "Vegeta certainly knows how to change people, for best or for worse,"

"So, Elder Gurēdo, is it possible to bring him back?" Tatos asked, watching as Lady Hachi bent down to the dead Saiyan, her fingers pressed against his throat, then his forehead, and returned back to his pulse. He didn't know what she was trying to do, but he believed it was something important.

"Give me a moment," Lady Hachi replied shortly. Gurēdo ushered the Sen-Members away from Raditz and Lady Hachi, willing to answer their questions while Lady Hachi checked Raditz's body.

"So?" Carameja asked again, persistent on an answer. They all were. Gurēdo's eyes fell to the ground, thinking. The Sen-Members feared for the worst of it.

"Surely, you can find a way of bringing Raditz back to life, right?" Tarian asked, and her voice was once more that of a Saiyaness Leader, one who had born a lifetime's worth of sorrow and experiences in a few short and hard years.

"I dunno, mate," Gurēdo replied, but he didn't sound like his whole heart was in the argument. He looked up. "I can't be sure,"

"Mitsu and Raditz  _need_  to be together!" Tarian desperately added. "They made a promise with one another!"

Gurēdo's eyes fell to the ground again. The promise Raditz had made to Mitsu merely three years ago, to protect her with his life, was one of the few surviving pieces of their past. Just as Carameja clung to Broly for her deliverance, so Tarian upheld the promise of her fellow Saiyans.

"I don't know if this would be kind, but..." Everyone looked up at the tall Namekian. Lokey's voice, soft and compassionate, finally lifted from his silence. "Perhaps Mitsu could see Raditz once more. I mean, if it's impossible to bring him back, maybe she deserves to have a proper goodbye with him,"

Tatos shook his head furiously. It didn't help he was tired, and the way the conversation was going was making him cranky.

"Hopefully, we don't  _have_  to take that route!" He grumbled with a sigh. "I'm certain the Elders will have the powers to bring him back," He glared at Gurēdo. "Right?"

Gurēdo looked away. He wasn't making any decisions now. This was going to be the very first time the Elders perform the  _Reborn Ritual_. They had been told, numerous times, that their combined powers can bring bodies back to life, providing they had the whole body in the process, but he wasn't sure how it was going to work. Lady Hachi had some sort of clue, at least. He would have to bring it all back to his other two comrades, and they would decide what was to be done.

*

Tatos had returned to a silent house. It was rather unusual, for it was always alive and bright. It seemed odd,  _depressing_. He could feel it in the air.

Tatos peeked through the crack of Mitsu's bedroom door to check if she was alright. Mitsu was sprawled on top of her bed, dressed in her Saiyan-Armour. She did it again. Tatos knew she would. It was obvious that she struggled to sleep nowadays, and uses the evenings to throw herself into overdrive, to drain her anguish and energy. While it was only a temporary method, it helped Mitsu forget about her grief for a short time, and it helped her sleep. He suppressed a smirk. Muna was going to be mad to see Mitsu dressed in her Armour on her bed. But she would be quickly forgiven. Being so drained, she would barely have any energy to get dressed. It was easier to fall unconscious and forget about the heartache.

Tatos was determined to get Raditz back for Mitsu. She will get better, he knew that.

He made his way to his bedroom. His mate, Muna, was curled under the blanket like foetus, embraced by the warmth her blanket provided. He gazed lovingly at her, and although he was only gone for a few days, it still warmed his heart to see her again, as if they had been parted for years. Promptly, Tatos got undressed from his Saiyan-Armour, not bothering to wear any form of sleepwear, and carefully gotten into bed with Muna, cradling her sleeping form against his chest. He didn't disturb her from her slumber, and almost instantly he was asleep too.

By the time morning came, Tatos was nowhere to be seen. He did that on purpose. He wanted to surprise Mitsu. Muna knew his idea very well, and when she saw Tatos cuddling with her to her delight, he told her everything that had happened. Tatos left the house before Mitsu woke up, to get an update on Raditz. The Elders had moved him into one of the spare rooms in the Palace, on the very top floor, which was treated as a recovery ward for injured Sen-Members. Preparations had been made, Raditz was stripped from his armour and cleaned, and was placed in a clean bed; a thin white sheet covered his entire body. No one was allowed to enter that room. It was impossible anyway, for the Elders had spent the majority of the day in there, preparing their first ritual.

*

The evening was a hot, stifling twilight. Oblivious of the presence of Raditz, Mitsu resumed her training. At this point, she had grown more comfortable with company, and was beginning to handle her powers with ease now.

She was outside Muna's home and had finished her training session, alone. Now, she was poised in the air, her legs crossed and arms stretched above her head, her spine arched slightly to the left. Muna's suggestion of Yoga was definitely a brilliant idea, and it had given the two something to do together. They were both dressed in white, cotton robes, a jewelled band full of rubies and gold trimmings around their waists. Muna mirrored her pose, facing her, her eyes closed to the quietness of the evening. It pleased the feline to hear Mitsu breathing, slow and deeply, calming her. Over the course of three days, Mitsu's volatile temper had been reduced down. It was still there, of course, but Mitsu no longer had that dark, aggressive stare. She was slowly returning back to her normal self, and while the heartache was still there, Mitsu was trying her best to become a better person, to not be consumed by her fury.

"Okay, Mitsu, let's go into the Sun Pose now," Muna's sweet voice fluttered to Mitsu, so quiet Mitsu had to strain her ear to hear it.

The pair slowly changed poses, uncrossing their legs and stretching. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. I didn't think this would help, but it  _really_  does,"

"I'm so pleased to hear that," Muna said, a smile lifting her voice.

"I want to do this every-" Mitsu stopped suddenly, her delight dropping, and Muna blinked.

"What's wrong, Mitsu?"

Mitsu said nothing.

She stood up on the earth; her eyes squinted as she glanced around, as if seeing something Muna had missed. Muna slowly landed on the grass, sitting cross-legged and watched Mitsu.

Ah, she sensed it too.

Trying to suppress a smile, Muna watched as the little Saiyaness glanced around her surroundings, holding her breath. Mitsu slowly scanned around her, her huge black eyes scrutinizing everything closely.

They waited.

A cry of surprise escaped past Mitsu's lips, her tiny form hunching down as she instinctively held her arm up, protecting the side of her skull. Muna blinked and suddenly a muscular figure was above Mitsu, his leg swung around and was caught in Mitsu's block. For a split-second, they froze in this position, then time resumed back as Mitsu eased and the invader howled a rowdy laugh, gradually lowering himself onto the grassy-plain.

"Ah, Mitsu! Well done! You're getting better at this!"

Mitsu gasped in surprise and Muna's hand flew to her heart, a smile breaking on her face as she realised who it was.

"Oh, Tatos, typical of you to make such an entrance!" Muna asked, her shock being replaced by relief and excitement that Tatos was back.

Mitsu leapt into Tatos' arms, hugging him firmly, pleased to see him once again. Tatos sat down onto the grass beside Muna, returning the hug, cradling Mitsu in his arms.

"What? I had to make sure Mitsu was prepared for surprise attacks," He grinned, giving Muna a kiss on the nose.

"How was your mission?" Mitsu asked. Tatos looked at her, surprised to see the little Saiyaness had returned. As if her outburst and fury had not existed, she was back to her good self. Muna certainly worked miracles. He didn't know what she had done to help Mitsu, but it worked.

"Simple," He stated, dismissing the thought of the farmer's wife. "Forgive the others for not seeing you soon. They had to stay with the Elders for the time being,"

"Why?"

Tatos's eyes suddenly looked sad.

"You'll understand, soon,"

"You can tell her now, Tatos,"

At once, Muna, Tatos and Mitsu looked up to see the three Elders appearing from nowhere, landing on the grass before their front door of the house. Gurēdo stood in the centre, arms folded behind his back, with Lewis and Lady Hachi by his sides. Gurēdo took a step forward, his expression stern. "There is no need to hide it anymore."

"H-Hide what?" Mitsu stammered, suddenly a little afraid of the change of atmosphere. Tatos and Muna exchanged glances, and that told Mitsu that Muna knew it all along. What was so important to hide from Mitsu?

"There is no need to be afraid," Lady Hachi spoke, noticing Mitsu's instant fear. "However, it's something you must be prepared for,"

"It's not going to be easy," Gurēdo added. The little Saiyaness scrambled from Tatos's lap and stood up, trying to sustain an air of strength, even though she herself felt she was not prepared for whatever may come.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice almost inaudible. The three Elders approached Mitsu as Tatos and Muna got off from the dry grass and stood beside Mitsu.

"Your friend, Raditz," Lady Hachi began, and almost instantly Mitsu's eye muscles tightened at the very name. "He had been recovered from Planet Earth,"

Mitsu's pupils dinted.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Tatos, as well as your friends, were on a rescue-mission, yes, but it was to rescue Raditz from Planet Earth," Lady Hachi paused, watching as tears gathered on Mitsu's lashes, but she refused to let them win. She was fighting against them, trying to be brave. Lady Hachi admired that.

"So...he's here?"

"Yes,"

"Is he...?"

Lady Hachi shook her head, knowing the question before she had even spoke.

"Sadly, no. Not yet anyway. The Elders and I have prepared to commence the  _Reborn Ritual_. Now, this is our very first time of performing such a ritual, so there is a very slight chance of it not being successful,"

Mitsu's eyes welled up with more hot tears, and she was powerless to stop them. She was too afraid to move. What else could she do? Her chance had been ruined before she could begin.

Lady Hachi sighed sorrowfully, hurt by the sight. Even Muna was struggling. Lady Hachi lifted a slender, white hand to Mitsu and cupped her chin in it kindly, lifting her head so that she could see her. "In case such a thing occurred, the Elders and I wanted you to see him first. It was Lokey's idea," Her gaze softened. "Are you prepared for this, Mitsu?"

Mitsu shook hard; her tears rolling down her cheeks, trailing under her chin.  It was going to be impossibly hard to see him without getting upset, she knew that for sure. But what else could she do? After three years of being separated, this could be Mitsu's last chance in seeing him, physically; to bring back everything she had once lost. It was going to tear her apart.

There was a long silence between the Sen-Members and their Elders, all patiently waiting for Mitsu's response. They could see her battling with the pros and cons with this opportunity. She swallowed hard.

"P-Please, take me to him..." It was what she wanted, but her voice shuddered, and somehow Muna felt that Mitsu's heart wasn't entirely with it. She was petrified, for sure. She didn't know what to expect. None of them do. But Mitsu was pushing herself to get through this. Raditz had been there for her since he found her, and now it was her turn, even if he wasn't alive.

Mitsu bit her tears back.

And so, Mitsu was taken by the Elders to the Palace. Muna and Tatos followed closely behind as they made their way to the top floor of the Palace. Throughout her entire life on Planet Sen, Mitsu had never been on the top floor of this building. She never needed to. She had expected it to be silent and empty. Instead, she was greeted by many familiar faces, her friends, all lingering in the identical hallway to the room Mitsu was about to enter. Mitsu looked around them desperately as she walked through them, meeting their gazes. They watched her with a mixture of sorrow and sympathy in their eyes. They have seen Raditz already.

Silence pressed heavily against their ears.

Carameja, Brenna and Olfa snatched Mitsu and held her into a tight embrace, dreading for what will happen when Mitsu sees him, and after breaking the hug Mitsu was drawn into the arms of Yumi, then Lokey joined in. Yumi and Mitsu pressed their faces into Lokey's shoulders for a time, and then Mitsu was released again. The air was tense, thick in mute-sorrow. There was something so surreal about this, motivating her with an instinct she did not recognise. The little Saiyaness faced her friends, smiling bravely.

"I was told what had happened," She said, her voice fragile. "I want to t-thank you all...for this..." She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her throat burning.

"Hey, you're welcome, Mitsu," Carameja replied softly, her voice breaking the silence. "You have done so much for us,"

Brenna nodded in agreement.

"It's about time you got what you wanted...even if he's..." She stopped, hesitant whether to say it or not. But Mitsu smiled again, only fainter this time.

"I know," She steadily reminded Brenna, and the Charian eased slightly.

"You should go see him," Tatos replied, drawing Muna into a hug.

Mitsu turned, and her eyes fell onto Tarian, who stood by the door, where Raditz was waiting for her. Tarian smiled mournfully at her fellow Saiyan, unsure what to say for a time. She noticed something in Mitsu's hand. She held onto a single white flower, wringing it nervously in her petit fingers. Tarian didn't understand the reason for it, but she didn't ask.

"Tarian," Mitsu said meekly, looking up at the Saiyaness she would easily claim as her big sister. The Saiyaness looked at Mitsu sincerely.

"The Elders and I did whatever we could to make him look respectful for you," Tarian replied softly. "But it would be wise not to see his face," Mitsu's gaze fell to the floor, and she was silent. She understood the reason behind it, but she was reluctant. Was he really that bad? "And you know about his chest," Tarian placed a hand on her chest, signalling where it was. "That Namekian's attack had destroyed it completely. Avoid touching it, you'll get upset," Regardless in what Mitsu did, she was going to get upset.

Mitsu sniffed.

"I understand," She looked up, her eyes turning to the door, the one barrier that was holding her and Raditz apart. She stared at it longingly, as if considering it would be best for her to see him.

"Whenever you're ready," Lady Hachi said, as everyone watched the little Saiyaness patiently.

She lifted a hand up, paused, and then pushed it onto the door, opening it.

The coolness of the room embraced her face the instant she entered the room. And then, the world quieted. A great hush descended. Where the Universe had been, there was nothing; only an immense cool-blue hue of the night creeping into the room. And there, reclined on the single bed, a figure covered by a simple silken sheet. And despite it being hidden, she knew who it was beneath that silken blanket.

"Raditz..." Mitsu said in disbelief.

*

Mitsu ran a hand through her hair and felt tears of hot anger and sorrow pricking at her eyes.

She had barely taken a step into the room, her fellow Sen-Members and Elders watching her wordlessly. Tarian inaudibly sighed as the little Saiyaness spent long minutes simply overcoming the disbelief at the sight of Raditz.

At last, Lady Hachi spoke.

"Mitsu, would you like some time alone with him?"

Mitsu thought for a moment, fighting through the raging sea of emotion, trying to find her conscious. She did not wish to push her friends away from her, particularly at a time like this. But she had to worry about herself. At the moment, she was operating in a daze, and the grief and pain felt like it was going to burst out of her any second; but she was burying it fast as it churned inside, keeping it down barely until she had time to let it go.

Eventually, she managed to speak, but it was choked with emotion.

"Y-Yes, please..."

Lady Hachi nodded grimly, turning to the others. Tarian shook her head at the statement.

"Lady Hachi, we can't just  _leave_  her,"

"Tarian, please," Lady Hachi urged, interrupting, her orange eyes searching her. "Some things must be faced, no matter how unpleasant,"

Her comment silenced the Saiyaness. Lady Hachi always meant well, even when sometimes she found it hard to agree with her. The very thought of leaving Mitsu with the corpse of her friend was difficult; she didn't know how Mitsu could cope with something like this. But she wanted to respect Mitsu's wish. She nodded, looking at Gurēdo for support. Gurēdo closed his eyes slowly, as if telling her:  _There is nothing else you can do._

"Did you ever find out if Raditz can come back?" Yumi asked, looking at Gurēdo for an answer.

He shrugged.

"There is a very small chance," He replied. The words were meant for Yumi, but Mitsu heard them and she bit her lip.

"Let us give Mitsu some time," Muna spoke up, her sweet voice bringing hope to their eyes. She had noticed Mitsu's reaction to the comment.  "I'll make us some tea downstairs,"

One-by-one, the Sen-Members began to make their way down the staircase. Tarian grabbed the door-handle, and looked up at Mitsu. She had not moved, staring at the body of Raditz.

"Mitsu, if you need anything, let us know, okay?"

Mitsu made a soft noise of acknowledgment. And with another sorrowful sigh, Tarian closed the door lightly behind her.

And then Mitsu was alone.

Mitsu was too afraid of taking another step closer to the bed. She knew perfectly well what was beneath that sheet, and yet she found herself powerless to approach it.

Taking in a deep breath, Mitsu walked on soundless feet towards the bed, and stopped, standing over the covered body of her best friend. She lifted a trembling hand, unable to bear the fact that Raditz was merely hidden beneath the silk sheet, and pressed her palm gently onto what she knew would be his face. She felt a sudden lift of agonizing heartache the instant she touched it, recalling his features quicker than she could register. She ran a finger over the bridge of his sharp nose, the bones of his cheeks, the ridges of his eyebrows...

Her entire body began to boil hotly, battling against the grief that welled in her rapidly.

_This isn't happening....This isn't Raditz..._

Yet he  _was_  Raditz.

Mitsu clenched onto the small flower in the palm of her hand hard. Then, as if she had just come to a conclusion, she placed the flower onto the bedside table.

Biting her lower lip, she decided to go against Tarian's comment, and grabbed the hem of the sheet from above his head, delicately and carefully holding it with her fingers, and pulled it down slowly, revealing his face.

The pale light slid over his features, and she saw how much he had changed since she had last seen him. He had matured over the years she had missed him, his features now taut and firm. He had long since become numbed to such sights of hacked and mangled bodies. His hair was just as wild, but it was almost uncontrollable now, sprawled over the pillow like a thick black ocean.

She stared at the departed Saiyan-Warrior, hastily consumed by her sorrow and her loss.

She threw her head into his cold shoulder, and a haunting wail sounded through the room, quiet but anguished, ringing eerily.

Raditz was an enigma. Why did she obsess over him so? At first, it had been because he was the only Saiyan willing to give Mitsu the time and day to become the best Saiyan Warrior she can be. But as time went by, she found herself growing fonder of him in every way, right down to his lethal career. She had told herself that it was curiosity that made her think of him almost constantly. Why, just  _why_? What was going on? Why was he acting so kind towards her?

Mitsu didn't understand what had happened. Even when she pressed herself, she could not pinpoint the moment when her friendship and respect for Raditz had shifted aggressively to love. Perhaps there had always been a smouldering spark there somewhere waiting to ignite the rest of her. She remembered how he had unexpectedly hugged her after those Saiyan-Warriors nearly killed her, how the hug had seemed to hold more than friendship. Those moments had happened nearly three years ago, and at the time she had thought little of them. Now...

It was at that thought Mitsu was unable to control the torrid emotions that ran through her, and suddenly Mitsu burst into tears, a howl of shrill anguish, mourning and melancholy, rose to the ceiling of the room and escaped into the hallways of the Palace hauntingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a tight embrace and wept hard into his face, shrieking in irrepressible suffering.

Through the hot blurs of her tears, Mitsu cupped Raditz's head into her tiny quivering hands, and stared at his face tearfully.

And it was a handsome face. He was staggeringly attractive in Mitsu's eyes. Perhaps this, too, contributed to the way she felt about him. There was no denying that he had a physical magnetism that was far and above anything she had felt before; but he was a Saiyan Warrior, and she knew that a Warrior such as himself would never consider a Saiyan-Runt as his mate. They might have had something between them once, an impossible friendship between a Saiyan-Warrior and a Saiyan-Runt; but it never stopped them, and it was not easily forgotten. So why should death stop them?

Fleetingly, she pressed her lips onto his, feeling them as cold as marble, and kissed him for a briefly moment, tasting the faint metallic taste of blood on his lips. She pulled away and waited.

Nothing.

She should have known. Fairytales were fictional, of course, but at such a time like this, she was desperate in getting Raditz back, and anything was better than nothing, no matter how ridiculous it would be.

It felt like an eternity since Mitsu wept on Raditz's body. The acknowledgment of time did not exist to her anymore. She didn't care about it anyway. She had spent the time thinking over and over again about the mistakes she had made, how she could have done things differently if it would give Raditz a chance to be alive. Emotional and exhausted, Mitsu soon found herself lying on top of Raditz's body, her lithe body weighing almost nothing on him. In the room, Mitsu curled up on Raditz's chest. She thought bitterly how Raditz had embraced her during the cold nights on Planet Vegeta, and that his bulky body provided so much warmth for her. Now it was her turn to give him any shreds of warmth possible, despite how futile it was.

Outside, a dark wind whistled over the vacant room. Mitsu clasped a hand onto the silken sheet, vaguely aware of the fissure in Raditz's chest, and pulled herself close to him as if drawing a lover towards her. All of her tears had fallen onto the sheet, draining her until she fell unconscious, darkness seized her like a ghost, and she was unaware that she had fallen asleep.

Not so long after, Gurēdo, Lady Hachi and Lewis arrived in the room. Lady Hachi felt a pang of sorrow to see the Saiyaness asleep on the corpse. It was an image that would disturb many people, but Lady Hachi had seen a lot during her life, and this was merely a representation of loss. It was truly painful to walk into, making her consider what war had done to many lives, what the selfishness and greed of others have caused to innocent bystanders. It was truly a tragedy.

"Poor Mitsu," Lady Hachi spoke. There was no need to whisper. They all knew Mitsu was out-cold. She approached the little Saiyaness, brushing the shattered strands of her hair from her face, and she looked at the departed face of Raditz. She could barely comprehend what Mitsu must have felt to see his face.

"So, tell me, is it going to work?" Lewis asked. He was still a little wary around Raditz.

"It  _will_  work," Gurēdo said sternly. "We'll make damn sure about it,"

"One would hope," Lady Hachi replied, facing the door to see Muna and Tatos. They had seen the Elders flying towards the balcony of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Tatos asked. Gurēdo nodded.

"We're ready, we just need Mitsu out," He shook his head kindly, smiling faintly. "The idiot is in the way," He added, light-hearted. Tatos hummed in response, walking towards the little Saiyaness. Muna followed him, silent for a time, thinking. The faint scent of desert-flowers drifted around her.

"This is a tragedy," Muna whispered after a time.

"Yes, it is," Tatos agreed, lifting the sleeping Saiyaness in his arms, cradling her like a little girl.

"But it is one that we will rectify," Gurēdo replied strongly. "We will do our very best,"

Muna looked up at the blue-haired Elder.

"Lady Hachi, thank you ever so much for this..." Her voice dropped, suddenly sad. "It must be difficult to do such a thing,"

Lady Hachi paused for a time, and then she shook her head, smiling gently.

"Do not worry. It is what we Elders do. We do what we can to help out Sen-Members. We're here to make you all safe and happy, remember?"

Muna remembered those words clearly from the very day she was accepted to the organization.

"Of course," She replied, gazing ahead at her husband, who held Mitsu against his chest affectionately. "We should get her home," She added, running her fingertips along the smooth cheek of Mitsu's sleeping face. "Please let us know what happens later,"

Silence again, as Gurēdo searched for the words to say. Something caught his attention, and he looked up to see the small wilted flower on the bedside table. He didn't fully understand the reason for its presence, but he knew it had something to do with Mitsu's and Raditz's friendship.

"Sure thing, mate," He paused, emotion threatening his voice. "We'll get back to you with it,"

Tatos looked up at the Elders, meeting their eyes at last.

"Do your best,"

Tatos and Muna then left, springing from the balcony calmly, with Mitsu fast asleep. The Elders watched the couple fading into the distance through the night sky. Once they were out of sight, Gurēdo hung his head, sighing deeply. What if this didn't work?

"Don't overexert yourself, Gurēdo," Lady Hachi commented, reading Gurēdo's body-language like a book. "I'm certain we'll be fine,"

"But what if we don't?" He looked at his hands, as if he held the answer in his palms, and shook his head. "I've never done anything like this before, and it would surely upset a great deal of people,"

"Neither have I, and neither have Lewis. But we were told that we can perform such a ritual as one, remember? Jūkin-Zoku was persistent in getting that point across,"

A smirk spread across Gurēdo's face.

"I haven't heard that name in a  _long_  time," He adverted his eyes to Raditz's body. "You think he planned this?"

"Jūkin-Zoku doesn't plan  _anything_ ," Lady Hachi folded her arms, frowning. "He just fixes problems, like a mechanic," The statement hung in the moonlight between them. She looked up at the ceiling. "He's probably watching us now."

Gurēdo grinned in amusement, looking up too. Lewis, who had been eerily silent throughout this, looked up as well.

"Well, that git better come down here and visit us soon!" He shook his fist jokingly. Once the light-hearted humour passed, Lady Hachi turned her attention back to her fellow Elders.

"Enough banter," She prompted calmly, bringing Gurēdo back to earth. Lewis and Gurēdo nodded, and they surrounded the bed. Lady Hachi loomed over the foot of the bed, and Gurēdo and Lewis took the sides. Gurēdo pulled the sheets off Raditz, revealing his scarred body, the hole in the centre of his chest still fresh. Lady Hachi had to compose herself at the sight of it.

Then, clearing her throat, she held her hands out, holding them above the body. Gurēdo and Lewis copied her. A humming began to emit from them, their fingertips tingling as the energy between them grew and multiplied. The room darkened for a split-second, before a vivid cerulean tint drowned the entire room. Sharp shadows shifted across their faces, stabbing their features as if they were staring at a live fire.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Wise-Leaf," Gurēdo said, his comical persona diminished now under the gravity of the situation.

Lewis glanced at Lady Hachi, quiet.

Lady Hachi closed her eyes.

"So do I..."


	15. Chapter 13: Jūkin-Zoku

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 13: Jūkin-Zoku

 

Many of those who were still alive often saw the Underworld as a hellish realm, one that tormented the very souls of those who had no heart. And while in some cases, that may be true, other times, the Underworld wasn't so bad.

Within the peaceful walls of the Office, two ogres sat in silence as they scribbled furiously at paperwork, preparing the next line of souls for judgement. It was a typical day, then-

The red ogre, Mez, felt his blood freeze suddenly, causing his bulky form to seize in anticipation. He  _knew_  that Ki from anywhere! His blue comrade, Goz, felt the same sensation.

"M-Mez?!" Goz stammered, panic at the edge of his voice. "I-Is that-?"

"Of  _course_  it is, Goz!" His comrade snapped back, equally startled. At once, the two ogres scrambled from their seats, sheets of paper scattered into the air, fluttering onto the floor and sprawled across the desk as they sprinted out of the office and back into the balmy hotness of the Underworld. They stopped by the door, their eyes scanning the realms, carefully. It was surprisingly quiet, the blood fountain was untouched, and nothing seemed to have disturbed anything. Underworld, from what they could see, was unscathed.

No one was around.

Goz sighed deeply, relief flooding back into him.

"Heh, I guess...I guess we just mistaken, right Mez?" He turned to the crimson burly ogre, who turned back to him, mirroring his relief.

"Y-Yeah, though that was strange. I haven't felt that Ki in forever-" Mez's comment was cut off sharply as he felt Goz go rigid next to him, and he followed his eyes upward.

There was a tall, broad figure levitating just above them, his sharp cream irises locked onto the two Ogres. While his face was of pale flesh, the rest of his body was composed of dark, heavy metal. Framing his face was huge quills of black hair; a pair of metallic locks, what used to be hair, ran down the side of his face and rested on his shoulders and chest. Against his chest was an amber-gold scanner, and it wavered from left to right, emitting a faint noise of harmonized circuits, a soft hum barely audible. Around his forehead was the same scanner, except in a dark crimson hue, the light flicking in sync with its sibling as it scanned the Ki around it as naturally as a Scouter. And even though his arms were covered with the heavy black shawl that hung over his large shoulder-pads, Goz and Mez knew what unspeakable details were beneath it. Only his chest, waist and legs were revealed, all encased with the same iron elements that dominated the rest of his body. It was clear that he was a living being once. But now he had been brought back as a steel warrior.

"M-Master Jūkin-Zoku!" The ogres cried out in unison, instantly falling onto their knees and bowing their heads frantically. "We weren't expecting you to be back so soon!"

The machine-being gradually landed onto the ground, lightly, though the weightiness of his boots boomed against the earth, making the ground quiver softly in fear at his presence. As he listened to the two ogres panicking, he frowned.

"P-Please tell King Yemma that we're nearly done with the paperwork!"

"Blame Goz!" Mez accused, glaring at the startled ogre beside him. "He suggested we play a game with this guy-"

**++Stop++**

The Guardian, Jūkin-Zoku, held his hand out, silencing them.

Instantly, the two of Underworld's Guards looked up, speechless to hear their guest speak. It wasn't often he spoke, but when he did; his voice had a strange mechanical groan of feedback, which faded into silence at the Guardian's stern command. The Ogres were hushed, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. The Guardian dropped his hand, his amber eyes focusing on the ogres intently.

**++I am not here on King Yemma's behalf++**

Goz and Mez did not reply, but their expressions implored the question:  _So why are you here?_

The Mechanical being glanced at Mez for a brief moment, who was backing away.

Jūkin-Zoku then looked up, his eyes scanning the murky skies. He knew he was here somewhere. His sensors could detect his presence. He was nearby, but was surely hiding. And he wasn't surprised, after the attempt of fighting against King Yemma himself.

 **++I am looking for a soul who had recently been departed++**  The scanners hummed in the heavy silence between them as he added:  **++He is the one called Raditz++**

*

"Hey, Mitsu," Olfa said, turning around from where she leaned on the bridge banister, looking down at the faint slashes of sunlight that shivered along the surface of the river that ran beneath them.

"Olfa," Mitsu said weakly. She had just come back from Tatos and Muna's home, and had been walking from there to the Palace. She still had very little energy, and felt too weary to fly. Besides, she felt as though she needed a walk, to clear her thoughts. "How is everything?"

"The Elders are still working on it," Olfa sighed, and then straightened and looked at Mitsu. "They must be tired. They've been working on Raditz all night,"

Mitsu walked over to her, leaning on her elbows and back against the rail. Hearing no reply, Olfa added: "You're worried. I know,"

"I can't help it..." Mitsu began, stopped, and started again. "Every time something good happens, it always seems like it'll get taken away. I'm just scared,"

"I don't blame you." Olfa replied. "But give it time. This could work," She grabbed Mitsu's hand and held it. "You're still resting, aren't you?" The Saiyaness nodded. "If you want, we can spar for a bit,"

Mitsu shook her head.

"Forgive me, Olfa, but I can't. I'm far too tired. I'm aching all over and just in pain," She ran her hands over her eyes.

"No problem. I've got the  _perfect_  solution,"

Mitsu smirked at the enthusiasm in Olfa's voice.

"You'd make a perfect wife, Olfa. You're so optimistic, despite how dark times have been," She cocked a brow. "I hope your husband is equally perfect,"

Olfa grinned.

"Smiling is what keeps me going. You should know that by now. Anyway," Olfa held a finger up. "I know a lot of the girls will be finishing their duties soon. It's been rather uneventful for us. So I figured, since it's been a long time, that we go to the springs and have a nice spa together,"

Mitsu wore a vague expression of surprise.

"You really want to?"

Olfa laughed.

"Why not? Besides, you need it,"

The little Saiyaness did not refuse the suggestion. Even she knew she needed to take time away. She had been so emotionally drained the last few days that she had forgotten how to relax. The Yoga sessions with Muna were improving her state gradually, but it could only do so much. She would have gone to the springs herself, but being alone with her thoughts was only asking for trouble. The girls would certainly draw her attention away from the recent events.

After a couple of hours, the Sen-Members gathered by the Spas, where Onsens dotted around in the hot mists, providing fresh hot waters from the Springs.

Mitsu stood on the wood decking from the changing rooms, a towel wrapped around her petit body. In the distance, she could make out the chirpy voices of Brenna and Yumi, chatting excitingly about something she did not understand. She could feel the humid churning mist from the springs further ahead touching her flesh. With her thick black hair tied in a wild bun, she edged her way closer towards the springs, following the decking path on light feet.

As she approached the voices, she saw Yumi and Brenna sitting together in the hot waters of the spring, with Carameja, Olfa and Muna. Tarian was not there yet.

It was Brenna who noticed Mitsu first, and called out for her, waving an arm.

"Mitsu! There you are!"

The Saiyaness's head perked up at the sound of her name and smiled faintly, walking towards where her friends gathered. Holding her towel tightly against her, she advanced her friends.

"Mitsu, I'm so glad you can come!" Yumi beamed, waving her hand to beckon the Saiyaness invitingly. "We weren't sure if you were going to join us,"

"Well, blame Olfa, she was the one who encouraged me," Mitsu replied, her voice small. She forced a smile, but it held no true happiness behind it. Her friends could see that.

"Come along then," Muna said, her tone soft and sweet. "We were talking about the Festival,"

Ah yes, the Blossom Festival. Mitsu had been drowned by the recent events for so long she had forgotten, and the mention of it excited her faintly, stirring her interest. It was one of her favourite Festivals.

"It's about time we talked about that," Came a voice behind her, as a hand grabbed onto Mitsu's slender shoulder. She turned to see Tarian standing tall behind her, a soft pink towel hugging around her body. She smiled brightly at the little Saiyaness, as if in hopes that their smiles could heal what had been done. "Shall we?" Tarian added, and Mitsu nodded. Eagerly, the little Saiyaness and Tarian joined them, delving into the scorching hot waters of the Onsen, instantly grabbed into the whirlwind of electrifying comments and plans about the festival.

*

Raditz felt nothing but sheer frosty hatred.

Hatred for everything he had known, respected and loved.

Sat on the edge of a crooked cliff, the Saiyan-Warrior stared blankly at the terrain of Underworld, where he would spend the rest of his life. He found it not surprising that his father and mother were not here, and he was doomed to be stranded here on his own. All alone...

What difference would it make anyway? For the majority of his life, he had been alone. No one cared about him too much to avenge his death, no one ever bothered with him. No one remembered the Saiyan he worked  _so_  hard for to become, they would only refer him as the weakest of his kind.

_Mitsu..._

He closed his eyes tightly for a time at the vague thought of her, suddenly wishing Vegeta dead.

Movement caught his senses, and his burning black eyes looked up suddenly to see the intruder, the look of rage, anguish and caution on his features. He was taken by surprise to see that the intruder was not human, a staggering towering being that even bested Nappa's height. The Saiyan scrambled from the edge of the cliff, his eyes never leaving the other.

 **++Hello Raditz++**  Said the Guardian, lowering himself into view from above him. Pulsating crimson and golden sensors scanned him dispassionately, tracking left and right.

Raditz tensed instinctively, dropping into a fighting position.

"Who are you?"

The main question was:  _what_ was he?

Raditz  _recognized_  him. He felt like he knew the humanoid machine, but he couldn't remember why. The face he had seen in a dream? No, not him. Then how did Raditz know this man? He sensed something familiar in his aura.

 **++I 'm just a Mechanic++** Jūkin-Zoku replied, his scanners whirling gently to sense the Saiyan-Warrior's aura becoming dangerous.  **++I fix things++**

Raditz snarled bitterly. He was in no mood with games. He had just been betrayed by his only living family member.

"What do you want? Can't you see I want to be alone?"

 **++But you don't _want_  to be alone**++ The Super-Being replied in his modulated, even tone.  **++You never desired to be truly alone, and yet you believe so++** He took a step forward, his metallic boots clunking heavily. The Saiyan flinched, his stance getting tighter, just waiting for the right time to attack. Jūkin-Zoku sensed the hostility in his aura, and he needed to be careful for the sake of the Saiyan. He held no fear for Raditz.  **++I sense that you are in an irritable mood++**

"Of  _course_  I am!"

**++That's a completely logical reaction, Raditz, particularly to such an end to a close bond between brothers++**

Raditz froze to hear the words. What  _was_  he? He suddenly didn't like him.

"How did you  _know?!_ " The Saiyan snapped, losing his temper very quickly. He was beginning to get sick with vigilance. "Where is Kakarot? I'll  _kill_  him, right here, right now!"

 **++Kakarot is not here++**  Returned the machine, his voice laconically.

"Is he alive?"

 **++He is far from alive++** Raditz took a few steps away from the stranger, wrath growing in his eyes. The machine-being continued.  **++He has been summoned for another duty. Just like yourself++**  And as he said that, he kept advancing, so close now that he might almost touch the Saiyan-Warrior.

His patience worn, Raditz swung his leg rapidly against Jūkin-Zoku's head, his entire weight and force held behind it, and it clashed harshly with a metallic thud.

It was like throwing water at a wall. His defences were staggering. Such  _power_  he held, such complex waves of vigour and machinery and raw impenetrable energy. The concussion blasted across the realms, scattering the rubbles anew and making nearby structure shudder.

For a time, nothing move.

Raditz froze and felt his blood running cold in horror to see what had happened. His boot had clashed hard against the Guardian's head, directly, but his head did not shift at all. It did nothing to him, despite the deafening explosion it produced in its wake. His foot was held against his cheek, yet he was unmoved, unscathed. He continued to stare at him.

Jūkin-Zoku stood before him, impassive, gazing at Raditz in stern sympathy. Open-mouthed, speechless, Raditz staggered back a step; for he had come to realise that this stranger held such strength. His powers made Raditz's seem pale and feeble in comparison, and the sheer  _magnitude_  of his Ki awed him.

He could not beat him. He could not hope to.

 **++Now you see++**  Jūkin-Zoku said, standing before the Saiyan-Warrior, his voice a soft hum.  **++You cannot hurt me. But I do not wish to hurt you++**

"What do you  _want_  from me?" Raditz shouted again impatiently, fear tinting his voice. "Why are you here?"

 **++According to my research, you made a promise that I believe you should keep++**  Jūkin-Zoku took a step forward again, looming over the Saiyan-Warrior. Raditz glared at him carefully with fiery defiance. The mechanical being bowed down to the Warrior's height, his sharp eyes focused onto Raditz. His cream irises seemed to have glowed, his black pupils nothing more but a pixel square. Then, in a soft voice, he added:  **++I know you have lost something most precious, Raditz++**

Raditz blinked, trying to decode the being's words. He studied him suspiciously as Jūkin-Zoku held his hand before his face, his metallic middle finger curled behind his thumb, and quicker than an eye-blink, he felt a sharp pain.

Jūkin-Zoku flicked Raditz's forehead, and the Saiyan-Warrior collapsed backwards, out-cold.

*

At once, the Sen Members in the thick mist of the Spas all froze together, suddenly feeling the air going tight, pressuring. They exchanged glances at one another, questioning the other about the sudden arrival of this sinister Ki they could sense.

Mitsu blinked, suddenly feeling cold.

"What  _is_  that?" Carameja was the first to break the silence.

"It feels intimidating..." Muna mewed, her bright eyes scanning around the skies.

"And aggressive," Yumi agreed, also looking at the sky.

"It's almost like a Saiyan's Ki," Tarian commented, and that was when Mitsu abruptly became alive. She recognised it instantly, and for a time she had believed that she was just hallucinating, but as quick and as vivid as a scent recollecting her memories, she realised what it was.

She swiftly leapt from the hot water, throwing her towel around her body and left, running as fast as she could. Bemused by her sudden sprint, her friends followed. They had asked her questions, but she was too frantic to stop and answer them. Once clad in their robes, the Sen Members hurried into the air with Mitsu as their guide, and the closer they got towards the Palace, the stronger the Ki felt. Tarian was concerned, believing that the dark Ki was Raditz, and it only validated her answer once they arrived on the balcony of his room, and the three Elders turned to them expectantly, weary, but proud of their efforts.

Laid in his bed, Raditz was breathing.

*

Raditz breathed.

That was enough for Mitsu right now.

For a time, she had believed that he would not even make it this far. She had feared that whatever battle he endured in on Planet Earth would snap the last threads tethering his soul to his body. But he was alive.

Mitsu watched him, hoping it was only sleep and not coma that kept him this way. She had to convince herself that he was resting, recovering. But there was no way to tell. The Elders brought him back, but would he wake up at all, would he still be the same Raditz she once knew. The Ritual for bringing the dead back to life was a risky performance, with only a slither of a chance of it working.

It had been five days now since Raditz had returned from Earth. The first day was the worst, when Mitsu reunited with the dead Saiyan. Now the days dragged as no change in Raditz's conditions were announced.

Mitsu had sat faithfully by his side for the last few days, but the Elders and her friends had insisted her that she should eat and concentrate to other matters, and that meant she had to leave him alone sometimes while she attended to her Battle Practises with Tatos, or helped the Sen Members around in the Palace. And sometimes she simply had to get out of there, to meditate and clear her mind. It did very little to draw the attention away from her quiet friend, and the duties around the Palace were powerless against her ongoing thoughts, unable to distract her from his presence.

"I'll come back, I promise," she would say weakly at him, each time she got up to leave.

Her friends followed around Mitsu almost constantly, as if to keep watch on her. While there was no source of destruction coming from her, they did not wish for her to neglect her own needs just for the sake of watching over the Saiyan. She needed her rest too. Besides, knowing her well, if Mitsu remained alone for too long, she would end up recalling the tragedy back on Earth. That would be when Tarian stepped in.

"Mitsu, are you okay?" Tarian had asked once, seeing the Saiyaness staring at Raditz's face blankly.

"Stupid question," Mitsu said shortly.

Tarian subsided. They were both in a state of shock at the moment, and she knew she shouldn't let the impassable wall that her friend had thrown up around her worry her.  Tarian had to pull the Saiyaness away from Raditz several times just for her to eat. It worried her, worried her sick. It seemed as though Tarian was the only one out of the Sen-Members who could really contact with the Saiyaness through her dull daze. Anyone else's voices were easily dismissed, though she didn't hate her for it. There was a chance of Raditz waking up anytime soon, and Mitsu only wanted to be there when he does,  _if_  he does that is. This was no different.

"Listen Mitsu, you haven't eaten since yesterday, and its lunch-time," She said, her voice calm. She placed her hands on Mitsu's shoulders, pulling her into a determined embrace. "I know you're hungry. Why not get some lunch with me, hmm?"

"Yer best do that, mate," Just then, Gurēdo appeared by the door, smiling sympathetically at the two Saiyans that gathered around Raditz. "Go on, Mitsu; go have some lunch with Tarian. I'll keep watch on him," Mitsu's eyes welled up with apprehension, but Gurēdo's gaze was firm on her, commandingly. "Go on! I don't want cha' to starve yourself, yer idiot!"

Mutely, Mitsu nodded, finally giving up on her watch, and stood up at last, following Tarian out of the room. Gurēdo and Tarian glanced at one another, and she nodded at him in a silent  _thank you_. Gurēdo nodded back in response, closing the door behind them.

*

"Do you think Raditz will make it?" Carameja asked the one question that had been bothering her ever since she had returned from Earth. Beside her was Lady Hachi. Together, they walked down the path from the Temple towards the Village. Lady Hachi's silken drapes wavered in the soft breeze, like a mystifying goddess from a fictional story. Her hawk-like eyes turned to the Bio-Android, foreseeing the question.

"Only time will tell, Carameja," She said calmly, her sapphire, lustrous hair dancing with the wind. She faced the sky, embracing the warmth of the summer breeze that joined them. "It's a miracle Raditz is breathing,"

"Mitsu's been acting very odd," Carameja added. "She's done nothing but stay by his side. I only see her in Battle-Practise with Tatos, and even then I cannot talk to her,"

"She is still undergoing a lot of emotions. She would surely be drained and lack the motivation to socialize," Lady Hachi smiled kindly. "Besides, she won't be suffering for long. I can sense the presence of a very dear friend of ours,"

"Who?"

For a time, the Elder was unsure whether she should talk to Carameja about it. But seeing her icy-blue eyes begging her for answers, Lady Hachi decided to talk. Besides, Carameja will soon know for herself. Whether it would be at the right time, or when things get very dark.

"When Gurēdo, Lewis and I built Planet Sen, we were not alone." She began, taking in the sweet scent of the flowers. She stopped, her head tilting back to see the two figures of Tarian and Mitsu gliding above them, far too distant to hear them. "I'm glad Tarian got Mitsu out of there," She added, smiling sadly. "That silly girl would surely drive herself to an early grave if she remained there,"

Carameja smiled too, proud to have someone as strong as Tarian on her side. Even with her persistent words, Mitsu did not seem to connect with anything back on Planet Sen. It must be a Saiyan thing...

"You were saying?"

The white-fleshed Elder shook her head, coming to realise that she had diverted to a change of subject midway. She cleared her throat and carried on.

"Well, you see, Carameja, we are only Elders. We are not Gods. Even with our powers, we can only do so much. That is where Jūkin-Zoku comes into this,"

"Jukin...what?"

"Jūkin-Zoku," Lady Hachi repeated. "He's a Guardian with Godly attributes." She crossed her arms in front of her waist and looked up, as if she could see him looking down on them. "He has done many things for many people, and not a lot of credit is given to him, though he should be acknowledged for his work," She faced the curious blond Android. "He's rather alike to you. He's a Bio-Android, in a sense. He's more machine,"

"How is a machine a Guardian?"

"He wasn't  _always_  machine," Came the answer. "He had a very,  _very_  tragic past. I do not wish to explain it, for it is not my right to do so. But when he visits us, you're free to ask him,"

"So what was he before he became a machine?"

Lady Hachi smirked wryly. "Why, a Saiyan, of course," Spying the glimmer of shock Carameja's pretty features, the Elder continued. "Though that was many, many years ago. I believe 5000 years ago, if my memory serves me,"

"Okay...what has Jūkin-Goku got to do with Planet Sen?"

"Jūkin- _Zoku_  is the very reason why we're here," Lady Hachi corrected once again, her voice slightly firm. "He wanted a safe haven for those who were in distress, and that's when he summoned Gurēdo, Lewis and I. He helped us prepare Planet Sen, countless years back, and hid it far from unwatched guests. He personally knew how treacherous this Universe can be, so he did not wished the same fate to occur to others. It was his passion to protect those who were suffering,"

Why did Mitsu came into mind?

"How come we don't worship him then?" Carameja pointed at the centre of the Village. "Why don't we have a statue or something of him?"

Lady Hachi rolled her eyes at the silly question.

"Jūkin-Zoku is  _no_  God; he just has qualities of one. He is a protector, or a Guardian Angel, as many would prefer to call him. Besides, he doesn't wish to be worshipped in any way, shape or form. He's rather modest like that," She closed her eyes. "He just fixes problems. It's what he does," Carameja lapsed into a silence for a time, processing carefully in what Lady Hachi had told her. "Jūkin-Zoku has made mistakes himself, rarely, but he still makes some. He learns from them, just like we all do," Lady Hachi smiled softly, savouring the humid sunlight around her. "I hope you all will see him soon,"

"It was Jūkin-Zoku who told you three to do that Ritual, wasn't it?"

Lady Hachi cocked a brow at her, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I just know," It was Carameja's turn to smirk, and Lady Hachi was unable to suppress the smirk back.

"You're learning too,"

*

Raditz came awake with a jolt, then lurches forward violently to feel a powerful uplifting sensation imploding inside his chest. Raditz gazed wildly about, disorientated at finding himself in a strange place. Was this still Underworld? Where was that motorized being? It took him a few moments to establish that he was in no immediate danger, after which he eased slightly. He sat up, ran a hand through his matted black hair and groaned.

On the balcony, Gurēdo noticed the Saiyan's discomfort in his aura. He looked over his shoulder, and their eyes met.

"'Right there mate!" He piped up cheerfully, waving a hand.

Raditz recoiled in surprise at the sight of the Elder's bizarre features looking back at him.

There was silence for a moment, before Raditz said:

"W-Where am I..?"

Gurēdo grinned.

"Yer dead, mate!" Raditz's face drained from colour at the comment, and then Gurēdo howled with laughter at the reaction. "I'm just kiddin'! Yer ain't dead, mate. You're on Planet Sen,"

Raditz regarded the Elder strangely.

"P-Planet Sen? How did I get here?" He scanned the room quickly. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"That giant mechanic,"

Gurēdo grinned at that comment knowingly, and shook his head.

"No mechanic here, mate," Not yet anyway... "You were brought back from Earth by our Rescue Squad," He rubbed the back of his head. "It's a miracle you pulled through death's hands like that,"

Raditz blinked.

"What?"

Fragments were coming back to him now, memories falling into place. Being sent to Earth to see what his younger brother has done only to be disgusted with Kakarot, disturbingly renamed Goku, who had failed his mission, the fight against him and that Namekian. The smell of burning flesh. Then...then what? Then blackness.

"I died..." Raditz said. "That Namekian killed me and Kakarot..."

"You  _were_  dead, but you're back to life now, mate!" Gurēdo nodded, finally approaching the Saiyan-Warrior, his arms folded behind his back. He watched him.

For a long while, Raditz said nothing. He just sat up, rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. None of it seemed real to him. It hadn't really hit him yet, how close he had come to dying as a forgotten warrior. Luck had seen him through this time.

But what about that strange machine? He swore he was in Underworld merely seconds ago. Was it a near-death experience?

"Why aren't I dead?" He asked, confused.

"We revived you, mate. For a very dear friend of yours,"

"Prince Vegeta? Nappa?" Raditz asked hastily. He wouldn't class them as dear friends, but they were surely the only ones who remembered him. The Elder cocked a brow.

"What are you talking about, mate? Ain't no Prince Vegeta or Nappa here."

"Then who brought me back?" Raditz cried, his expression burning with urgency. He grabbed onto the tiny Elder's shoulders firmly, shaking him. "Tell me!"

"R-Raditz?"

Then suddenly, a quiet voice came to Raditz's ear, sounding fragile, calling for him. It was unmistakable.

His black pupil dinted, recognising the voice instantaneously.

Hardly daring to believe his sense, he slowly looked up to the source of the voice. Gurēdo smirked, feeling the presence of Mitsu by the doorway.

The small Saiyaness froze by the archway, staring at Raditz, her eyes wide with a mixture of mute shock and mounting relief. For a moment, the Saiyans stared at each other, unsure if they were hallucinating. Raditz's stared, his jaw slightly hanging, taking in her small pretty features, far more polished than the last time he recalled her. Her skin almost as delicate as porcelain, wide breathtakingly-black eyes, possessing the same adoration they held during their final moment on Planet Vegeta. Her black hair never changed, its sheer length emphasising the size of her structure. She looked more like a princess that the homeless runt he recalled.

"M-Mitsu?" Raditz finally spoke, his voice choked with emotion.

And at that instant, Mitsu's eyes welled with tears hastily, and finally found her voice.

"Raditz!" The unspeakable shriek of release rose in the air, the final cry a soul could only make when they are blessed with a wish as precious as this reunion. Her mind steamrolling, her fingers released the hem of her silken kimono.

She ran.

And she ran.

She stretched her arms out, reaching towards him. How she prayed so hysterically that Raditz would not fade from her reach, a reoccurring memory of nightmares she would suffer, the only time she was able to see the face of Raditz since their separation.

Stunned by her presence, he could only stare in surprise. His arms opened, just so slightly, but it was enough for the tiny Saiyaness to jump into them.

Mitsu threw herself into him, clinging onto him frantically as she howled and howled. Raditz flinched at her frantic embrace, but contained himself. He did not care about the aches his body suffered. This meant more.

Raditz encircled her in a desperate hug, digging his face into her petit shoulder. She recklessly cried for him, crying so very much, just as she did on the day she lost him.

Was this what that machine-being meant, about losing something precious?

Gurēdo watched in silence at the reunion. Moments later, Lady Hachi and Carameja appeared on the balcony, sensing the mixture of Ki growing. It won't be long before the others arrive. Lady Hachi sighed, clearly touched by the public display of affection. Carameja had to wipe a tear from the corner of her icy-blue eyes, unable to find the words to describe such a scene. She had understood Mitsu's suffering of the loss of Raditz on a more personal level, right from the beginning. She had been there listening to her weep in her sleep, watch her stop her duty around the stone garden, only to crash onto her knees and howl to the heavens. Whenever she felt a spike in Mitsu's aura, she knew she was a poignant soul. And it was seemingly endless.

At last, the one wish Mitsu had been so urgently grasping onto was here, weak, but alive. Carameja could only pray that Mitsu would finally find peace.

She thought about Jūkin-Zoku.


	16. Chapter 14: The Forgotten Princess

# Once in a Blue Moon

# Chapter 14: The Forgotten Princess

 

Gurēdo had expected Mitsu to not leave that room for a very long time. But it did not bother him. For once, he was going to ignore the ceaseless objectives of defeating Frieza, and allow Mitsu to reunite with the very Saiyan she had been separated from years ago.

Like an excited school-girl, the little Saiyaness sat by Raditz's bedside and they talked throughout the whole day, catching up from the very day of their parting.

Raditz ran his hand through his scattered black locks, blinking at Mitsu's story.

"I-I just don't get it," He murmured, still trying to believe that Mitsu was alive and well right before his very eyes. "Vegeta assured me that you died during your exile," He frowned, recalling the words. "He told me your pod crashed into a planet, and that you were truly dead,"

"It did," Mitsu replied. "But I survived," She gazed up at the ceiling for a brief moment. "The Elders told me that I was very lucky to be alive. Someone up there must  _really_  want me to be here,"

Raditz blinked. Suddenly, that strange being he encountered in Underworld came into mind. The little Saiyaness continued.

"It took me a very long time to recover from everything...sometimes it felt as though I never really recovered at all. I've been so destroyed since my exile," A small smile blossomed on her pretty face. "But I made new friends here, and I've become stronger. I've been training a lot!"

A sly smirk appeared on Raditz's face at the comment, and with swift movement, his hand lunged for the Saiyaness's tail, squeezing it firmly. He was rewarded with a yelp of surprise, and Mitsu shuddered hard.

"It seems so, but not enough," Raditz commented, releasing her tail kindly, allowing it to weave through his fingers almost playfully. "Though I can sense that you have improved. Once I get out of here, we can continue with our training, just like the good old days," He grinned to see the Saiyaness beam, her eyes sparkling.

"You mean it?" She piped up, before embracing the male Saiyan firmly around the neck. He winced at the abrupt grip, and she scrambled off him quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She stammered. Raditz chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, little Mitsu," Raditz replied, and the little nickname filled Mitsu with such joy she was unable to contain the tears that threatened her. "We'll continue with our training when I get some rest. It won't take long; I am a Saiyan-Warrior after all,"

Mitsu nodded, sniffing.

"I know..." She rubbed the heel of her palm into her tearful eyes, wiping the falling tears before adding: "I've missed you, Raditz."

Raditz smiled softly.

"I've missed you too, little Mitsu,"

"So, what about you?" The Saiyaness asked, making Raditz cock his head to one side curiously. "What happened with you after I was gone?"

For a long while, the Saiyans stared at one another, and Mitsu watched as Raditz's features hardened in unspoken fury, his black pupils glaring at the bed-sheets.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

His voice was now a low growl, and Mitsu began to panic, fearing in case she had accidently stepped upon dangerous territory.

"I'm sorry," Mitsu whispered, her hands fidgeting.

The Saiyan-Warrior glared at Mitsu, and she suddenly saw a cruel Saiyan.

Mitsu forced her gaze to the ground, avoiding the intimidating glare.

Raditz hesitated for a moment, then sighed and heaved himself towards the far edge of the bed.

"Join me,"

Mitsu looked up, baffled.

"Pardon?"

The cruelty of the Saiyan-Warrior seemed to have flickered out of existence, and Raditz had returned. The shifting of darkness frightened Mitsu more than it should.

"I said join me," He held his arm out, inviting her to lie on the bed beside him. "We are both tired. We Saiyans need our rest, don't we?"

Her face shifted from doe-eyed sadness to sparkling joy in a single jump, and she scampered over to where he laid and threw herself down alongside him, nestling against him. Raditz put his arm around her, and she leaned into him, shutting her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

Within moments, Mitsu had fallen asleep on him, her entire form weary and exhausted from heartache.

Though Raditz stayed awake for the entire remaining hours of the evening, holding the Saiyaness in his arm, his other arm folded behind his head like a pillow. He coldly stared at the ceiling, pondering endlessly about the upcoming days. He had been granted a second life, and he was going to make use of it.

Raditz had plans.

*

Muna's ears pricked up to hear the sound of knocking at her door the next day. She lifted her head from where she was preparing dinner for Tatos, and approached the door, surprised to see Mitsu standing there.

Muna couldn't stop the smile from breaking on her face. Ever since the revival of Raditz, Mitsu seemed to have changed for the better. In mere hours, she looked far brighter, happier, a sense of determination in her eyes, as if she finally knew where she wanted to be in life. She was no longer a lost, little Saiyaness.

"Mitsu!" Muna piped up, pleased to see her so happy. "What brings you here? How is Raditz?"

"Raditz is resting," Mitsu replied brightly. "But I thought I'd surprise him with a gift. I was wondering if you could help me,"

"Of course, what is it?"

Taking Muna's hands into her own, the little Saiyaness looked up and replied:

"I want to make Raditz some Saiyan-Brew please,"

Muna blinked, not expecting such a small request. But she smiled.

"Sure thing. Come inside,"

*

Sat on the edge of his windowsill, Raditz stared down cruelly at the new world he woke up to, wearing nothing but his black shorts, allowing his aching body to soak in the summer sun. This place was nothing like Planet Vegeta, and there was something sickly sweet about the atmosphere that annoyed him.

There was no bloodshed, no brawls, nothing. Just  _nothing!_

He had assumed that there was a place for members of this Sen Planet to spar, but he couldn't see where. From what the little Saiyaness told him, this place was supposed to be a world where an organization was growing peacefully, and out of harm's way. An organization that would defeat Frieza.

A small smirk twisted his face. How pathetic...

His thoughts ran over to Mitsu, seeing the Saiyaness's tiny figure soaring through the air in the far distance, her petit hands cupping onto some sort of flask.

He stared at her, her smiling face, ivory skin warmed by the pleasant sun, her black hair glossy, thick and alive. She had matured over her time in this world, and certainly looked far stronger than last time they met. While the meek Saiyaness still remained on her features, she seemed to have improved...but not enough.

He will have to change that.

"Typical of Saiyan men to not rest completely," A voice came to his ears, intercepting through his musing. He recognised the voice, and he turned around to see another Saiyaness standing by his doorway. For a time, he wasn't sure if he was really seeing who he thought he was seeing, but the face of the Princess cannot be easily denied. It was a very long time since he last saw her.

"Tarian..." He murmured, rather coldly.

Tarian stood by the doorway, her arms folded across her chest as she gave him a playful smile. He sighed heavily. "Go away," Raditz hissed, turning away. "Can't you see I'm done with your family?"

"I wouldn't say that," Tarian said, calmly. "If my thoughts are correct, I say we'd be working together very soon,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you'll probably join in the Organization with us to defeat Frieza. I'm assuming you know his tyrant ways, hmm?"

Raditz said nothing.

The Saiyaness shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You're just like what I recall, Raditz. You haven't changed much,"

"Neither have you, Princess," Raditz spat back. "You lot from the Royal Family are all the same,"

Tarian's smile dropped then, and she was suddenly possessed a grave fury.

"I can assure you, Raditz, Vegeta may be my twin-brother...but we have our differences,"

Raditz glared at her.

"Does Mitsu know about this?"

"No," Tarian shook her head slowly, and sat on the edge of Raditz's bed. "Nor do I want her to. Not yet, anyway,"

"Why not?" Raditz stood from the windowsill, approaching the Saiyaness. He winced slightly at the ache in his stomach, but nothing more. "Don't you think she has the right to know? Otherwise she'd be very,  _very_  upset if she found out she was working alongside with the sister of the Saiyan who tried to kill her,"

Tarian fell silent, looking at her lap. She knew how Raditz felt about the Saiyaness. Despite his antagonistic attitude towards her, the Saiyaness meant the world to him.

"I can assure you, I won't hurt her. Or you. I don't think now is the time for her to find out about me. It's still too soon,"

"When is it the  _right_  time then?" Raditz growled, then a sly smirk appeared on his face. "What if I were to tell her who you are?"

Tarian's gaze snapped at Raditz sharply.

"If you do, then it would only be fair for me to tell her what you've  _really_  become,"

Raditz paused; his smile strained. Tarian allowed her comment to sink into Raditz, getting up from the edge of the bed and approached the windowsill. Tarian looked down at the little Saiyaness from Raditz's window. Mitsu seemed to have been distracted from her objective, and had landed back onto the earth, admiring the clusters of beautiful flowers. Mitsu was sitting on her knees, bathing in the sun-baked floor as she admired the many-coloured flowers around her. As Tarian watched Mitsu, she was waiting for Raditz to reply, but he said nothing.

Something told the Saiyan-Runt that someone was watching her. She gazed up, and instantly locked into the eyes of Tarian. She beamed a smile, waving a petit hand at the older Saiyaness.

Tarian giggled softly, waving back. That was when Raditz approached the window, and saw Mitsu huddled in the centre of the star-flowers and lilies. The instant Mitsu saw Raditz, her smile seemed to have blossomed more, joy sparkled in her eyes and she waved at him too, using her other hand to hide the shy smile that she had little power to suppress.

"She clearly adores you," Tarian said suddenly, resting her hands onto the windowsill, gazing down at the little Saiyaness, adoring the beam that bloomed on her face. Tarian was so used in seeing Mitsu so sad, it brought her utter delight seeing the little Saiyan smile at last. "She went through hell and back just to come back to you," Tarian's smile dropped sorrowfully then, gazing through the window as she watched the world moving along unaware of her observant eyes. She folded her arms across her chest, her voice becoming small and cheerless. "You should be grateful to have someone like her. She truly does worship you," Tarian delicately spoke, facing Raditz before adding. "Not many Saiyans do that,"

Raditz frowned slightly, glancing at Tarian before looking back down at Mitsu. Then he walked away from the window. Tarian watched him.

Mitsu's hand dropped a little, her elation slightly subsided to see Raditz leave her sight. Was everything alright?

Tarian turned to Raditz then, her pretty eyes no longer watching the world, and focused onto the tall male Saiyan. She watched him fold his arms, his back towards her as if refusing to interact with her. Tarian carried on, regardless. He needed to be told what was happening. Tarian cared Mitsu very much. "Mitsu really admires you," Tarian looked at the wooden chest and ran her finger along the polished surface. "When she first arrived, she spoke so highly of you. Like you were some sort of God. She could not sleep, nor drink. She barely functioned as a living creature," Tarian felt her eye muscles tightened as she recalled back the moment she first met Mitsu. "She never left her room, and I've never seen her smile. She was so depressed, like a lost little girl. She didn't have the energy to do anything," Her eyes returned to Raditz. "She even lost the will to fight at one point, as a Saiyan Warrior,"

The moment she mentioned that, Raditz glanced over his shoulder, his dark eyes fixed onto her, clearly startled. Tarian smirked faintly, glad that Raditz was  _actually_  paying attention. "I was surprised she had the will to live, considering what she had been through. I've never seen anyone depressed before;" Her smile turned bitter, "Well, except for my father..."

Raditz cocked a brow.

"King Vegeta," He interjected flatly.

Tarian frowned, not wishing to talk about her father. She returned to the original subject, her eyes falling to her feet.

"The moment you came to life, she changed...she was someone else..." She smiled sweetly then. "She was the Saiyaness she was  _meant_  to be. Maybe not a blood-thirsty killer, but she's the happiest I've ever seen. Thanks to you, you saved Mitsu from the grave of her own dismay," Tarian looked over her shoulder; seeing Mitsu in the distance talking to a flower she was tending to. "Now look at her," She whispered, almost like a mother at her child. "She's completely reborn. She is Mitsu, the Saiyaness she was  _supposed_  to be. She believes she can become a better Saiyan. She really  _does_  think she has worth." She then glared hotly at Raditz, making the male Saiyan's blood chill slightly. Suddenly, Prince Vegeta was staring back at him. "You better look after her," Tarian added darkly, a hint of menace in her beautiful voice.

The Saiyan-Warrior glared at Tarian for a time, before he glanced up to sense a presence, and saw Mitsu appearing by the windowsill, easily squeezing her petit body through.

"Raditz!" She beamed cheerfully, hugging onto the flask to her chest. She smiled to see Tarian with him. "Hey Tarian!"

"Hello, Mitsu," Tarian smiled back, indicating a hand towards Raditz. "I was just introducing myself to your friend,"

Mitsu giggled, pleased to see everything coming along smoothly.

"I'm glad," She looked at Raditz. "Tarian is really lovely. I'm sure you'll get along fine,"

"Yes, I'm sure we will," Raditz murmured, casting a sneaky glare at Tarian. The older Saiyaness was not fazed by it.

"I've made you something," Mitsu piped up, holding the flask towards Raditz. He stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's your favourite," Mitsu beamed. "Saiyan-Brew,"

Raditz stared at her in mute-horror for a time, glancing at the flask and back at her smiling face. Curiously, he opened the top of the flask, and sniffed it. Tarian and Mitsu watched as Raditz investigated it, unsure what to make of the scent, until finally he took a sip from it. Mitsu grinned to see Raditz's eyes widen in surprise, taken back by the familiar taste he was so fond of years ago, and began to chug the content down hungrily, knowing that it would do his Saiyan body good. Once he drank the content, he exhaled loudly in bliss afterwards, and Tarian giggled at the reaction, making the male glare at her hotly as if saying:  _Why are you still here?!_

"I should probably leave you two to is," Tarian smiled, spying Raditz's anger. "You both have a lot of catching up to do, I believe. Oh," She pointed at Mitsu. "By the way, I was sent here by Tatos. He wanted me to ask you if you're up for training today, unless you were too busy with your 'boyfriend', as he said," She grinned back at Raditz, spying the soft blush of embarrassment that scattered across his features. He looked around darkly, not wishing to give Tarian the satisfaction of his reaction. Though, of course, it was too late.

Mitsu giggled nervously.

"Well, tell him that Raditz isn't my boyfriend...but, if it's okay with him, maybe Raditz can join," She looked at Raditz, asking him for his approval.

The Saiyan-Warrior blinked, his eyes flicking from Tarian to Mitsu.

"You can train with him, if you want." He placed a hand on Mitsu's shoulder, dwarfing her. "I think I'll give it a pass for today. I want to rest,"

Mitsu nodded, a little disappointed.

"I see...but I understand," She smiled once again, grabbing his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time you can watch?"

"We shall see," Raditz replied, his voice tired almost. He had forgotten about Tarian's presence, and was staring into the wide eyes of Mitsu, mildly irritated. It seemed as though she had forgotten her training with Raditz all those years ago. Then again, Raditz wasn't exactly as harsh as he could be, wasn't as ruthless as he  _should_  be. Mitsu had softened over the years without him, and he had a sudden lust to correct that.

He will need to fix her.


End file.
